Dragon Ball Nuclear: Legendary Amnesia
by Rbade
Summary: Dragon Ball Super: Broly has completely knocked the character's origins out of the potential timeline. … How am I supposed to reconcile the separate movies…? With a continuity that's supposed to incorporate all elements of the Dragon Ball franchise… LET'S FIND OUT! What if - New Broly and old Broly were forced to be the same person?
1. Prologue: BR

**Planet Vampa: Impact Crater**

**Age 774**

_"__Knowing you have no chance of victory, and yet you still fight on? You have my respect: you are truly worthy of your saiyan blood!"_

_"__Huh? Kakarotto? What does that mean?! Is that vegetable? I hate vegetables!"_

_"__Lemme get something straight with you. Some friends call me Kakarotto. But my name's Goku, and you're not my friend!"_

_"__Have... have Broly's instincts as a saiyan been awakened by Kakarotto's power?!"_

_"__SOMEONE HAND ME A BETTER DAGGER SO I MAY PROPERLY STAB THIS BABY!"_

The quasihibernating saiyan writhes in his sleep, his mind ravaged by concussion and the sheer power convulsing on multiple metaphysical planes within him. He shrieks in pain as memories flood, whirling about; his transformation flickers and falls as he finally exhausts his mind. He pants at the bottom of the crater, his eyes open but seeing nothing; if he wasn't severely mentally damaged he would be amazed at how he had survived the trip. That blast... it had so much power behind it, it warped space in and of itself as it plowed through the universe...!

The wave of destructive energy, the Family Kamehameha, flowing around him had acted as an ironic shield during the last leg of his journey: protecting him from minor interstellar debris, speeding him up enough to actually make it across the void of intergalactic space before he died of asphyxiation, and rocketing him into a planet. He had almost grown used to the constant burning around him. Almost, almost he had died so many times...

If the Kamehameha had been a little more powerful on impact and knocked him down to his far more vulnerable base form...

If the momentum hadn't carried him straight _through_ the Earth's star and out the other side...

If at _any_ moment he had breached the surface of the wave, and been dumped into cold space...

But against all odds, the Legendary Super Saiyan had struggled through, withstanding just enough force to make it to a relatively safe haven. As the wrecked dude gazes up at the moon and his eyes flutter, a final memory bursts to the forefront of his brain prior to spilling into his subconscious, to be locked away...

**Vegeta's Junkyard Wastes: Age 739**

"Broly! It's time for your enhancement capsule! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

The hiding child snorts; his father may be a _brilliant scientist_ but he sure is a shitty parent. He peeks over the mound of scrap metal, looking at him. Serves the old bastard right for _denying_ him his sweets!

"BROOOOLY! Do you want King Vegeta to get you?!" Okay, now _this_ was cause for a laugh. The two year old new damn well that Vegeta had _died_ a short while ago. Though... perhaps, Paragus didn't. After all, he had found that out on his own during an (unapproved) excursion back to civilization. Paragus had barely been in the city for more than a few hours a wee–

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Broly squawks in surprise as Paragus snatches him by the tail. His father thanks the gods that he had not decided to teach Broly how to resist that yet... the illegally modified incubator and, now, nursing capsule were amplifying his already tremendous power to an absurd degree relative to his age. Even with the pressure they were under living out in the boonies, perhaps it would have been safer for the _both_ of them to let him mature at a normal rate, if a functionally five-year old Broly would have been like _this_.

"A power level of seventy thousand... but an IQ of _fifty_," Paragus mutters as he holds up the limp form of his enhanced mutant child._ "At least he isn't having that nightmare anymore..."_ He thinks of all the times Broly had woken up, screaming about assassins or _Kakarotto_. Perhaps the infusion of exacerbated nursing fluid had _hard-coded_ the traumatic memories into his head, and it only needed another trigger for him to go wild...

"Broly, do you remember what he almost _did _to you?! To US?! What he _did_ do to the last saiyan child with your sort of potential?! We cannot live in a society under _his_... his... Supreme Kai almighty WHAT_ IS THAT_?!" 

He steps back, accidentally releasing the child. Broly plops onto the floor, growling as he rights himself prior to glaring at the thing which had gotten his father's attention. His eyes widen as the deadly sun hurtles towards them, energy and dust trailing in the sky (_"KAKAROOOTTTOOOO!"_)... and everything goes black, then and now.


	2. Lychee and the Monkey Man

**Six Years Later... Age 780**

"This is pointless. There's no one out here! Not to mention there aren't that many people with a battle power over a thousand to begin with."

"Our orders are to recruit as many warriors as we can to rebuild the Force, and that means exploring places in the far reaches of the universe like _this_."

Cheelai huffs, obviously not enjoying her first assignment. "The Freezer Force isn't big enough already?"

"Yeah, well, rumor has it they weren't fighting hard enough so Lord Freezer _killed_ all of them to make up for it."

"Tch!"

The green woman snorts, plopping back into her chair. She places her head in her palm as she gazes out the window into the inky blackness.

"So Cheelai, why'd you join the Freezer Force?" Lemo pipes up after a moment of silence. At least he's trying to make conversation.

"Huh? Heh, I stole a Galactic Patrol space ship and this is how I'm staying a free woman. Hey, no one will touch me if they know I'm part of the _Freezer Force_~."

"Agh, a shifty one, huh?"

"Aw, thanks~."

"Harrumph."

"You've been on the Force most of your life, right Lemo? You must've met Lord Freezer in all that time."

"Ah, I'm not a soldier type, so I've only ever seen him on the video monitors."

"I hear he's tiny~."

"Ugh! Don't ever say anything like that again if you wanna live! He's... killed for far less."

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha."

"He once melted a lieutenant just because he had bad breath."

"Well, if he's putting women and old men to work Freezer must be hurting pretty bad for new recruits."

"Who're you calling _old_?"

"Nobody, nobody... Hey, wanna try that planet?" she says, pointing towards a new blip on the radar. A planet labeled Vampa, apparently?

"What? You really think someone could be down there? It looks like a hellhole!"

"Hey, you never know, right? Plus, if someone was able to survive there, they must be _pretty_ tough!"

Lemo peers into the monitor on the detector, looking over the planet. _"Damn, that's a pretty deep crater. Almost the size of a small city! It'd take a meteor... or... a really high power level!" _

"Hey Cheelai... if we do find someone there, maybe we'll get a bonus!"

"Yeah! A big one!"

"Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's go!"

**Vampa: Impact Crater**

"Don't see anyone..."

"Let's beat it!"

"Hold on Cheelai, I'll use my scouter."

From kilometers away, the lone saiyan hears the newcomers. The saiyan once known as Broly, now a mere hermit, raises his head in surprise.

_"People...?"_

Now that's a word he doesn't remember ever having to use before, since he woke up here so long ago. He had wondered what the purpose of the words he used was, why he defined things so strictly... now, he knew. There were others with which he might have to use them!

"The scouter's bioreadings are coming up confused... Cheelai, I think we might be the first people to actually start exploring this planet!"

"Sweet! Even bigger bonus if we find someone... Oh god Lemo BEHIND YOU-"

"What the- GAH!"

His eyes widen as giant goliamite scuttles over their... 'vehicle', shrieking in its predatory tone. The watcher snarls in rage; this hermit will not allow the first people he's seen in forever to fall prey to such an unsavory beast!

One second the goliamite sees a couple of tempting, savory meals; the very next its field of view is filled with its own blood and crushed carapace. A sudden massive blow knocks it in on itself: the people look up at him in awe; the 'man' and the 'woman'.

He erases the corpse of his enemy, before turning back to the two visitors, still awestruck.

"Hello? Are... you all right?"

Oh god his voice. He sounds like Tarzan or the Hulk after gargling some liquified sandpaper; he doesn't know who either of those are, but he _does_ know that he definitely needs practice with his speech.

"Y-yes! We're really, really fine!" the woman pipes up. He smiles; that's good, isn't it?

The wrinkly man rubs the back of his head. Is he old? Sick? Dehydrated?

"Uh, hey there! What's your name, friend?"

"I... do not know. I awoke here a long time ago, but do not remember anything before that."

"Huh, an amnesiac? Interesting... wait... do you mind if we confer in private, mister...?"

"I do not," he says with a small smirk. His eyes glisten; he is already loving this conversation.

Cheelai and Lemo quickly huddle up, attempting to quietly speak across their scouters. They are, well, perfectly unaware that their friend can hear every word.

"BATTLE POWER OF 4200! HE'S PERFECT!"

"THAT'S NOTHING, CHEELAI! DID YOU SEE HIS POWER WHEN HE ATTACKED THAT BUG?! THE SCOUTER COULDN'T EVEN READ IT!"

"YOU CHECK THE BIO-READINGS?! HE'S A SAIYAN! A REAL LIVE SAIYAN!"

"YEAHAH , GET OUTTA TOWN! FREEZER'S GONNA LOSE IT WHEN HE MEETS THIS GUY!"

The saiyan once known as Broly cocks his head; many of the words they say make sense to him individually, but together? He supposes that 'saiyan' may apply to him... that may be a good enough title to go by for now.

**Amenbo Island**

"Heraaaaagh!"

"HIYAAH!"

The ocean billows as shockwaves are pumped out by the two gods of combat, pounding away at each other in the frenzy of martial prowess. The onlookers on the nearby island stare and point, unable to believe what they are seeing. Is it just tricks...? Or perhaps proof of the rumors, of the super elite members of Earth's Special Forces?

Bulma, heiress to the Capsule Corporation and world class scientist, tilts her sunglasses and giggles. Just boys being boys. She giggles again as she reaches for a cocktail glass, taking an quick sip before patting her darling Bra, her precious daughter.

"Maaama! Daddy got me wet!"

"Pft, we're next to the ocean! You can go inside if you want..."

Bra sticks her tongue out before ducking into the resort, laughing. The technical tycoon turns to her guests of honor, smiling.

"O-hohoho~! It's delicious! Ah, the food, the air! I must say, this cottage truly is fantastic! Don't you agree, Bulma?"

She beams at the blue man's flattering assessment of the resort. Bulma would have figured that the gods themselves would know luxuries beyond mortal comprehension... but apparently, Earth is unique in its niceties.

"It is nice, isn't it?"

The rumbles of the distant scuffle continue to ring out, causing a lounging Lord Beerus to sniff in discomfort. The lax God of Destruction may have taken the planet under his wing due to its... unique properties (such as ramen noodles) but he was still very much petty and amoral.

"We had the place built just a few years ago! The city was decimated by a threat, and has really been hurting for a new source of income. It's been a win-win! Plus, out here the boys can cut loose without hurting anything! The last thing we need is for them to destroy half a city while sparring with each other~."

Bulma and Whis break out into chuckles, nursing their cocktails as the violent show goes on. A particularly forceful kick knocks combatant number two, the Prince of all Saiyans, into the water and blows up a surf.

"ErrraAAAAAAGH!"

The lash of water appears to have pissed off the God of Destruction.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?! LEARN TO FIGHT QUIETLY! I'M TRYING TO NAP!"

The saiyans stumble, the force of the threat knocking them off-kilter from its sheer pettiness. Goku lurches in the air, turning around and scratching his head.

"Kiyaaa! Sorry, Lord Beerus!"

...

"Tell me, Goku... why do you seek even greater strength than you have already?"

Goku blinks, looking up from his feast. He shoves one more macaroon in before raising an eyebrow. His mouth opens-

"Wait, wait, don't tell me! Do you want to become a destroyer god~?"

Beerus perks up, glaring. "What was that?! Don't think I'll take this threat lying down."

"N-no! That's not it! Why would I wanna just sit around all day?"

The cat of destruction's face twists hilariously as the passive-aggressive insult registers. "Ngh! Okay, that was uncalled for." He grumbles before snatching a cup of pudding off a nearby table... and reclining in his lounge chair to nap.

"Whis... the Tournament of Power, it really opened my eyes! You saw those fighters! There's no way I can just stay at the same level I'm at right now! They got me all fired UP!" The saiyan shouts, and a shockwave blasts out from him; the umbrellas at the resort rustle as the nearby tourists stop to gawk at the glowing golden warrior.

"Oh my~."

Vegeta hmphs in a most arrogant manner. "The tournament's barely over, and you already have your sights set on other universes?! You're as big of a fool as ever, Kakarotto."

"Well then what about you Vegeta, why do you seek more strength despite your current power level?"

"To fight Freezer! Because YOU!" he shouts, whipping around and jamming a finger in Goku's face, "You decided to let that devil live and let live, and left me alone to deal with him! He _got away_!"

"Whoah! Calm down Vegeta," the startled fighter says as he slaps his hand away. "If it wasn't for Freezer, the Earth might not even be here!"

Bulma sighs. "I've been wondering where he went off to after that whole fiasco."

"He got away," Vegeta snorts. "Unlike Cell and the Ginyu Force." A small, malicious smile graces his lips before sinking into a frown. "Because you Kakarotto, you left ME ALONE WITH THOSE CRETINS!" He screams in Goku's face, the blackened tip of his tail (yes, a _tail_) whipping about furiously.

Said Goku gasps, putting a hand to his mouth. "You told me that they were taken to the Space Jail in the sky!"

"AND BY THAT I MEANT I SENT THEM TO HELL! D-don't give me that look, Kakarotto, any one of them would have immediately come back to try to destroy us!"

"But... but... are you saying they would have tried to get even more powerful, and come back to try and beat us again?!"

"Hmph, of course! You know damn well that they were all merely trying to save their own skins. If you had actually stayed, you moron, Freezer wouldn't have gotten away in one piece!"

Whis chuckles, sipping his tequila as he spectates the exchange. "Well Vegeta, Freezer did help you, but you helped him too, didn't you? Perhaps he might lighten up on the revenge fantasies?"

"You idiots!" he shouts, sending the divine attendant into a fit of chuckles at his irreverence. "Do you really think that monster can feel anything resembling gratitude?!"

"O-ohhoho, Vegeta! Speaking to an angel in such a manner! Never change!"

"Jeez Vegeta... how many times are you going to call me a dummy today?"

The prince's face flushes red as rage fills him. His eyes twitch: "AS MANY TIMES AS I NEED TO! IDIOT!"

**Freezer Force Recon Ship**

Cheelai chows down on a nutrient bar, smiling contentedly. Good thing that bug hadn't crippled their ship... when she notices the savage's gaze.

"So, uh... what're you called again, creeper?"

"I do not know. I think I am 'saiyan', though."

She pulls the bar back, and his eyes follow... wait, oh duh! He's eyeing the food! That 'Vampa' place didn't exactly look like a five-star buffet. Her scowl turns into a soft smile.

"You want one of these to eat, Saiyan...? They're not bad!" she says as she picks up a bar, before holding it out to the saiyan. "Try this one."

*NOM*

"H-hey, wait! At least let me take off the wrapper first!"

She rips off a good chunk of the wrapper, before holding it out again. The savage sniffs it, causing her to giggle.

"Come on, take it! It won't bite!"

Saiyan takes a bite... and his eyes widen in ecstasy. He snatches it out of her hand and chows down with feral gusto, causing Cheelai to burst out giggling even harder.

"Pfahaha! See, I told you it was good...! ... Wow, not even a thanks?"

He looks up from his ambrosia, question marks floating above his head. "...? Thank you for your generosity. I am grateful."

"Why so formal~? Maybe just try a 'thanks', next time."

His face contorts, the wildman clearly having no idea what the hell he's doing. It's kind of cute, how awkward he is in this situation~.

"I thank you...?"

"That's close."

She has to hide her mouth behind her hand as she laughs at him. Jeez, he is too cute...! And... handsome...? A saiyan would have that whole noble savage aesthetic going on...

**Freezer's Ship: The Throne Room **

Freezer gazes out into the abyss, pondering his course of action. Was an immortal body still quite the right goal to go after? Immortality could result in unending misery if handled poorly... perhaps eternal youth, or reviving a star minion like Un or Ginyu, or simply growing another five centimeters would be a more productive usage of the dragon's power?

... No. As much as he'd like to keep growing, does he have any real confirmation that he isn't already? Really? Absolutely? ... Do not answer that if you wish to keep you head attached. Besides... there's nothing immortality can do wrong for him that being in hell wouldn't outweigh. That awful place he was forced into after his second death is something he would like to _never_ _EXPERIENCE AGAIN_, thank you very much. The songs of those fairies still loop in his ears...

"I've brought the men in question, Lord Freezer."

"Oh! How interesting."

The tyrant turns around, inspecting the troops. An old man he may have seen once or twice, a new recruit, and... a human? No... even lacking a tail, it is clear that this is another remnant. A _monkey_.

"Are you really a saiyan? You don't appear to have a tail." he asks. The presumed saiyan looks around nervously.

"No... sir. I do not remember what happened, but a stump is present."

"Aha, I see. And what is your name, saiyan?"

"..."

Cheelai, glances around, clearly terrified. "S-sir! Please, forgive him. He... has amnesia?"

"Oho, does he~? So, saiyan, what should we call you?"

"I... just go by Saiyan."

"Do you now? Hm... I think I'll call you _monkey_. And," the emperor murmurs, staring into his soul, "it would seem you have a tremendous amount of untapped battle power~." Twisting around with a flourish, Freezer peers back out into the inky depths. "Indeed, an unexpected _bounty_. Berriblue, please offer a worthy reward to the two who brought this man here." At this the two troop's faces light up with glee, and they turn to high-five each other. The bright blue ednan hands them several currency rods each.

"It's a fortune...!"

"Thank you for your generosity, sir!"

"Thank you for your generosity, sir!"

*SLAM*

Saiyan looks around nervously; he realizes he is alone.

"I'm told you were trapped alone on that awful barren planet for quite some time."

"As long as I can remember, sir."

"And are you aware that your homeworld, planet Vegeta, was regrettably destroyed by an unexpected meteor, hm?"

He raises his eyebrows; "No, I was not. Though if I am being honest... I find it hard to mourn for a world I never knew."

"My! This amnesia of yours... I suppose you don't know that there are other survivors of your kind? Alive and well... flourishing even."

"Oh, really?! I suppose... that others of my kind would be good, to help me sort out my past! Do you think they might know me?"

"I should hope not, dear Monkey!" the glaeris lies through his teeth. "These survivors are barbarians; they have forced a life for themselves on an alien world, living like kings at the expense of their fellows and their magic items!"

"W-what?! At the expense... how?!"

Freezer chuckles; this saiyan appears to have quite substantial anger issues. He might be _worried_ if he didn't already have him wrapped around his middle finger.

"Monkey... this band of your kind have _slaughtered_ every other surviving member of their race! _Your_ race! Only remaining are the cronies which have pledged their loyalty to them; this cadre of formerly elite fighters, and the extant ex-prince of the saiyans! At this point, very few others remain!"

"How... HOW _DARE_ THEY?! WHO ARE THESE MURDEROUS SAIYANS?!"

"They are the monstrous men know as Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, along with their top henchmen Tarble, Nappa, and Raditz! Berriblue, fetch our guest some new battle armor... I think he may be interested on knowing what the first mission I have in mind for him is~!"

"Yes, lord."

Berriblue leads the fuming man out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Freezer looks up; "Mmm... I had not planned on fighting the saiyans for their Dragon Balls this time around... However... This is proving to be far too interesting to pass up~."

**Amenbo Island**

Bulma shoots up, blearily looking around. Had she fallen asleep...? She glances at her wrist. It's just her video watch... one of these days, she really should change the alarm and ringtone...

"Hey...?" she says as she taps the monitor. The face of her son, Trunks, pops up. She can see his friend Goten off to the side, shifting nervously.

"Y-yo, mom... it, uh... someone broke into your laboratory!"

Her eyes shoot open.

"W-what?! Was anything stolen?"

Trunks withers under his mother's glare, scratching the back of his head. He glances back at Goten, who just raises his hands and shakes his head.

"Um... ah... I checked the security footage. Theeeey... swiped the Dragon Balls you collected. And the Dragon Radar."

"THEY DID _WHAT_?!"


	3. The Man, the Myth, the Legendary Saiyan

**Mess Hall on Freezer's Ship**

"Heyo! You're looking much better! Come and eat with us, guy!"

Saiyan smiles a bit as he pulls up a chair, plopping down. "Saiyan, where's your battle uniform?"

"It was... no good. Hard to move in."

"Eh, 'snot that bad once you get used to it! But do what makes you happy I guess. Ugh, should really ditch that fur around your waist though. It's dirty! And kinda stinks! Seriously, when's the last time you-!"

"IT STAYS ON!"

The savage yells in a rather harsh voice, tearing the fur out of her hands. She shouts in surprise, yoinking her own arm back before looking up at him.

"Okay, geez, I get it. That dirty pelt is actually something important to you..." Cheelai lowers her voice, trying to soothe the saiyan as she reaches out again, more slowly. The gree rubs it, feeling the pelt's contours. Seemingly placated, the saiyan slumps into his chair; Lemo sighs in relief, wiping perspiration off his head.

"The fur is... special."

"HEY!"

The bellow startles the table's occupants. Cheelai glances behind while Saiyan and Lemo look up at the bulky trooper. Ooh, he's flushing red; the guy's obviously _wasted_.

"You *hick* must be new, aren'cha? Hnnng, it can't be much f-fun hanging out with _these_ puny losers, tho. I'm the... uh, the only warrior 'board this ship who's worth spending time with!"

The boorish oaf continues boasting, verbally flexing his fabricated feats and very real muscles. He grabs for the maiden ("Get your filthy hands off me!) only to be brushed aside. Saiyan frowns, watching the situation with a dangerous interest.

"I'm not interested."

Daigen grunts, looking rather insulted by this rejection. His face crawls into a sneer; noticing the look in their new friend's eyes, Lemo takes it upon himself to try to deescalate the situation.

"You heard her, big guy. How 'bout I buy ya a drink instea–*CLANG*!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS *HICK* SHORTY! C-come on, _baby_, I'm done asking! H-uh, hey, whatta you want?!"

A clatter rings out as the chair falls to the floor. Desperately, desperately trying to keep his rage in check for the sake of his few friends the savage takes a deep breath as he stares down the buffoon.

"You gotta problem with me, bub?!"

"... I do."

"BIG MISTAKE!"

The first blow crashes into the saiyan's chest, dead center. He takes a step back, surprised by the pain; but it only reinforced his growing fury. Saiyan glared as the impact rung out.

The other warrior hesitates; shouldn't that have done a bit more damage? At least knocked the jerk over? He grunts before throwing another blow, and another, pounding at the man's chest like it's a damn whack-a-mole.

And then pain rings out from purple-man's neck; first from pressure on his neck, then from a _lack of air._

_"Crap!"_

"Uaaagh...! HUUAAAAAAAGH!"

"S-saiyan?!"

Cheelai and Lemo watch as the furious saiyan starts to lose his senses and raises the drunkard above him, crushing his windpipe. There was a dull crack as the enraged monster's strength grows with its fury. It's literally all he can do to keep himself from instantly killing the man. The words of his comrades are distant... barely even there, to his perception. Simple hazes in the wind as his vision narrows to focus on the bastard who almost forced himself on his friend!

"H-hey, guy, calm down...! CALM DOWN, S-SAIYAN! PLEASE!"

The saiyan barely registers his friend's attempts to hold him back, calm him down. Purple-man gazes down into the savage's eyes, barely registering the moniker; but he does register it, and in doing so realizes that holy shit he has pushed his luck too far. A saiyan?! His attacker howls again, redoubling his grip on his throat–

"DOWN, _MONKEY_!"

The harsh words cut the tension like a jagged machete, startling everyone present. Even Saiyan stumbles, losing his grip on his quarry before turning around to Lord Freezer, attended by Berriblue. Cheelai and Lemo start to stammer. "S-we-so sorry, sir! It won't happen-"

"SILENCE!"

_Everyone_. Goes. Quiet. Even Saiyan, who hasn't been quite conditioned to live in fear of the Emperor yet, takes a few deep breaths as he gazes into the tyrant's eyes. They glisten with malicious, conniving intent.

"Luckily for you, Monkey, and the two who found you," he pointedly glares at Cheelai and Lemo, "I see promise in that anger within you." The two audibly sigh in relief, while the saiyan once known as Broly scratches his head in confusion.

"_However_... it is clear we have some things to discuss. I want you to meet me in fifteen minutes, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Excellent!" Freezer twirls around in that effeminate way of his before strutting out of the mess hall, seemingly far too pleased with himself for someone who almost had a great deal of trouble break out there. The troops star after him and his attendant before turning back to their own discussions.

Cheelai and Lemo look at their friend.

"Uh, so, big guy, you... wanna go eat alone?"

"... I would like that."

**Amenbo Island**

Vegeta looks up at his wife, snorting. "I've told you before. The lab needs much better security."

"I figured you were all the security I needed!"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG."

Goku scratches his head as he looks between the bickering couple. "Guys, shouldn't we... like, figure out whodunnit?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kakarotto?! It's Freezer! He's still out there... and now he's coming in for another round!" The prince of all saiyans raises a fist, clenching it before him. "He won't get away this time!"

Bulma sighs. "That monster... he's _relentless_ when it comes to those Dragon Balls."

"What could he even be after?" Goku asks. "He can't wish for anything beyond Shenron's power, so it's not like he can be asked to be made stronger. At least not by much..."

"Clearly, he wants to live forever. It's what he's been after since day one."

"But not dying is pointless if you still _lose_ all the time."

"Dumbass! It's still possible Freezer could surpass us again one day!"

"You really think so...?"

The bluenette scientist clears her throat, catching the two saiyan's attention. "I _did_ only have six Dragon Balls. They're probably heading towards the last one... luckily, I already know where it is~."

"... Where?"

"In Yunzabit Heights! I'm not a fan of the cold, so I was kind of putting it off."

Goku shrugs. "We better go after it, huh?" The others nod; Whis looks up from his tabloid.

"Ooh! I think I'll come along too~."

Bulma snickers, before nudging Beerus in his lounge chair. "How about you, big guy~? Would you like to tag along?"

"It's nap time," he growls with a stupendous yawn. "I think I'll stay here."

"Come now, doesn't it sound like you could have a fun time?" Whis says with a chuckle.

"Hmmm... anything good to eat out there?"

She sighs. "Not unless you consider snow a delicacy."

"Then count. Me. _Out_."

Damn, she had thought he had really been getting to be more personable; it looks like he had really just become attached to Earth itself rather than improving as a person or deity. She looks at him nonplussed... before a smile breaks out.

"Yay~!"

"Wha-"

...

Bulma shouts, barely able to be heard over the sound of the engines: "Thanks for watching Bra, Uncle Beerus!"

"Wait a damn second! I'm a destroyer god, not a babysitter!"

"H-yay! Bye-bye mommy!"

Bulma blows a kiss towards her beloved daughter as Whis giggles behind a hand, finding the whole situation to be a hoot. A moment later the resort is out of sight, the quartet tearing their way across the sea in their airship.

**Freezer Force Bunks**

Saiyan scarfs down the provided nutrient bars, almost devouring each one in a single bite. Lemo chuckles at his ridiculous appetite; almost hard to believe he survived on that barren wasteland, if he wasn't so damn strong. Cheelai pops out of the bunk she was crouching in.

"By the way, thanks for the help earlier."

He smiles softly, before reaching to a metal cylinder he doesn't recognize; the saiyan shakes it and can hear liquid inside, but it doesn't come out? His eyebrows furrow in confusion, as the others watch him.

"Oh, yeah, I get it. You must be thirsty," Lemo realizes as he reaches out. "Give it here. This'll be easier," he says as he unscrews the cap.

Saiyan mutters a thanks as he takes a sip of the liquid... and gasps. He gazes at the elixir in wonder.

"What... is this?"

"Huh? Ordinary water. You can't expect me to believe you've never had water bef-!"

Cheelai immediately eats her words as the saiyan chugs with gusto, seemingly relishing the drink. She cringes as she thinks about what he must've been doing to survive... no wonder the poor guy seems so screwed up, there wasn't even water on that damn planet! He exhales, sighing...

"That was... good water." he says before unconsciously stroking the pelt on his waist. Cheelai blinks.

"This is... Bah's ear."

"... Oh, you mean the fur that I was asking about?"

"Me and Bah got along well back home. Bah was a big animal, bigger and more fearsome than most beasts on Vampa. I named Bah after the sound the creature would make sometimes... it was sometimes scary, when it got mad. It was territorial. But I got over that. We... shared a meal once. One of the bugbeasts... Bah knew how strong I was compared to it, after one of our conflicts. But I... managed to put it at ease. It took a long time... but we became like friends. Like... good friends, even if he wasn't a 'people'."

Cheelai and Lemo glance at each other, and she nods at him. They figure the story might be important.

"So this monster was the first friend you ever made?"

"Probably."

"What happened, Saiyan? Why... do you have his ear?"

"... Food was... scarce, on Vampa. The bugbeasts grew smarter, and learned that I was a threat. They hid, and I went hungry. Things got... _difficult_, between me and Bah as time went by. There was one day after a spell of hunger that another bugbeast came between us, and he managed to grab it before I did. I was... starving. I was... _angry_, with Bah for taking what should have been my food. And it... was angry with me. I don't remember what happened next but... I woke up with Bah's ear on the ground, and his blue blood on my hands."

Cheelai and Lemo blink, before reminding themselves that this is a saiyan, and a savage one at that. There probably aren't a lot of therapists on Vampa to help him deal with his anger issues... Cheelai remembers the scene in the mess hall, and Saiyan's glower at the bugbeast that had attacked them on Vampa.

"After that... Bah was never the same again. That's why I decided to keep Bah's ear. To remember when... we were friends."

Cheelai frowns, before hopping out of the bunk and plopping onto the ground. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "That's more than I've ever heard you speak, Saiyan."

"Yeah, and it happened to be the most innocent story I've heard around here in a long time. You seriously need a therapist, not gonna lie, but you aren't a _crook_."

"... I bet you aren't really even looking forwards to fighting on the Force, are you?"

The saiyan looks down and frowns. "Cheelai... that is true. I would rather not fight. But."

"But?"

"I... was out of commission for a very long time. I have no idea how long, but... it was long enough. From what I know...the I am one of, maybe the only saiyan left who is not... one of _them_."

Lemo quirks an eyebrow. "Them?"

"Yes... Freezer told me about the surviving saiyans, Goku and Vegeta. Their... their very names make me tremble with rage!"

"Vegeta! That rapscallion... I've heard awful things about him. What'd he and his cronies do to tick _you_ off?!"

"... They killed them. All the other survivors of my people they encountered; the people who might know about my past," Cheelai and Lemo cringe: that, er, doesn't sound too good. "... and, they are the subject of the my first mission."

"... Saiyan... even if this Vegeta is as dangerous as I've heard, we'll come for you, okay?"

He looks up at them before smiling; "That would be very nice, Lemo. And Cheelai."

Lemo looks at the other two, scratching his head before grinning. "So, Saiyan... how'd you get that scar? On your belly?"

The saiyan looks thoughtful, glancing down. The massive gouge twinkles in the harsh light of the barracks.

"I... do not know. I woke up with it as long ago as I can remember. It hurt then. It still does, sometimes."

**Freezer's Throne Room**

"... the planet we're heading to is called _Earth_. We'll find Goku and Vegeta, as well as the wish-granting Dragon Balls there. I would like to see you in action against these two."

Saiyan nods, along with his two fellows. "I-I assure you, Lord Freezer–!" Cheelai stammers, only for her voice to fade out when Freezer shoots her a glare. He then sighs; considering the saiyan's _massive_ power level and mental instability, having these two seeming morality pets around is an apparent inevitability.

"Iiiiii shall make you an offer, Monkey!" Cheelai and Lemo twitch when they hear this. "You are free to do whatever you like with Vegeta, and any other rogue saiyans he brings along. But the other one, _Goku_, is mine and MINE ALONE to destroy! I'm sure you're well acquainted with the desire for REVENGE, so you'll understand... that I want Goku's blood on my hands?"

"Y... yes, sir. I would be most satisfied with destroying the corrupt prince of my people."

Freezer smirks, back to his jolly old self. He isn't quite stable, either. Eyes turn when Kikono bursts through the door, wheezing at the effort of what seems to have been a sustained run.

"L-lord Freezer! We've done it! We've collected the seven Dragon Balls!"

"Oh, and with such perfect timing~!"

And with this announcement, the ship blasts off towards Earth; the saiyan gazes out in wonder at the hyperspace flitting by outside the window, before snarling in anticipation of his dealing of justice.

**Earth: Yunzabit Heights**

"Uuw-uu-uh that a-aircraft looks like it could be t-trouble! You d-don't sup'ose d-deyse dose s-saiyans Kikono warned us about...?"

The two enforcers peek out from behind their ship, looking at the newly landed aircraft. The petite daik cowers under the shadow of his purple gree partner, tapping his Scouter as two figures hop out. He glances at at the ship, double-checking that the mystic orbs are safe and sound; the Dragon Balls! Key to granting any one wish; maybe more if they like you.

"Awoohoohu! Now _this_ is cold!" One of the saiyans yells in the distance, hopping out of the aircraft. He appears to be covered in a blue... jacket? "How can you be cold with all those layers on?! You sound like an old fart." Some sort of clothing to protect against the frigid wind, at any rate. The other humanoids step out, and the daik checks his Scouter. ... It's overflowed! The blue person and the female don't seem anything special, but the other two... definitely the Super Saiyans!

"C-crap, not good! The readings are f-fucked! Come on s-stupid, we'se getting out of h-here!" he screeches in a bizarre midpoint between whispering and shrieking.

As soon as they are in, he slams the ignition and they ship blasts off the ground. A sonic shockwave blares out from the spot they were just in.

...

Goku looks up.

"Huh?"

Vegeta follows his gaze to the fleeing ship, and doesn't even bother to emote. So those must be the Dragon Ball thieves, eh? He stoically raises his palm before firing off a basic ki blast. It slams into the back of the ship, blowing one of the accelerators clean off. The pilots scream as the craft careens out of the air, trailing smoke and radiation... and _barely_ withstands the impact into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIAAAAGH!"

The daik does not scream, for he has slammed his head into his own legs. He however gasps when he feels the sudden jolt of their craft being picked up. They look up in terror as the snow sluices off only to reveal the terrifying visage of a spiky-haired saiyan warrior staring down at them from the visor.

"You're finished, guys! Open up and give us back the Dragon Balls!"

It breathes out, steam condensing on the window. The two scouts look at each other in terror.

"W-w-what are we supposed to do n-now?!"

"Isn't it obvious? If we don't give em back we'se goners...! Just look at that death stare!"

"B-b-but if we do give dem back, Lord Freezer will _murder_ us!"

Goku glares at them some more, before something rings out in the back of his mind. He looks up; to sense the approach of Freezer's fleet. A deceptively small orb of energy descends from what can be assumed to be his mothership; it glows, as it descends through the cloud layer. Vegeta snarls, his tail swiping back and forth.

The orb hits the troposphere and detonates with the force of a nuclear weapon; the entire weather system is swept away in the blink of an eye. Vegeta tosses the ship aside into a mountain and the two saiyans prepare themselves.

"Well, here he comes," Goku notes as the ship starts to lower through the atmosphere. "He always likes a big entrance."

"What is that...?!"

"It's not Freezer, that's for sure. There's someone else! And his power is crazy!"

The ship's landing legs spring out as the ship approaches the ground, jolting to a stop. Goku and Vegeta watch as the hatch opens and lowers, kicking up snow and dust. A platoon of soldiers file out in formation, as Freezer himself is illuminated form the back along with a new henchman.

Said henchman instantly glowers upon noticing the two, veins popping out across his forehead. A burst of power actually knocks down every soldier in the vicinity; they quickly scramble upright to salute their lord.

"Kakarotto... that one behind him is a saiyan!"

"Huh?! Another one...? He looks kind of familiar... Freezer! What're you doing here?"

"I'm positive you already know!" the Empror crows. With a flick of his wrist he telekinetically snatches the Dragon Balls out of his scout's wreck ("H-hey!"), before securing them above his palm in a psychic hold. "I'll soon have a wish granted by the Dragon Balls! Hahmhmhm~!"

Cheelai and Lemo look out at the scene from the one of the upper windows of the ship. She squints.

"Lemo... what are those glowing, floaty things he's got?"

"Beats me. Looks like they all know, though."

She looks around the area, curious about what exactly is going on on this infamous deathworld. She messes with her scouter, scanning at the two blue-themed humanoids...

"Hey, you! Give us those Dragon Balls back and leave right now!"

"It appears we may have a larger problem."

"Huh?"

"You might call it the blessing and the curse of a warrior race~."

"Huh, Lemo... that tall guy isn't giving me any bioreadings!"

"Maybe he's another sort of earthling? This planet is pretty backwater."

"No, I mean... he isn't giving me any at all!"

"W... what?" Cheelai shrugs, before turning her attention back to the effeminate blue man. She jumps back when he notices him wink at her, smirking.


	4. Freezer's Mistake! Unleashing the Saiyan

**Yunzabit Heights: Tsurumaitsuburi Valley**

"So who's that guy? Friend of yours?"

"This is the newest member of the Freezer Force! Allow me to introduce my servant, _Monkey_!"

Goku gives a "Wait, what?" while Vegeta just... cringes, before giving the new saiyan a look. He doesn't appear to know... or care, about the insult as he approaches to stand next to his new leader. "I... am Saiyan." The dumber of the two saiyans opposing scratches his head. "Well, yeah, but what's your _name_?" he asks while Vegeta facepalms.

"Ohoho~, I'm sure you'll get along! As I'm sure you've noticed he's a _saiyan_, from your annihilated homeworld!"

Vegeta scowls, glaring at the new arrival. Something about him doesn't sit right... "I've never seen him before."

"He kinda looks like Yamcha, eh?"

"I understand that your violent actions have resulted in quite the disservice to poor Monkey here, condemning the poor amnesiac to a life of mystery and a total lack of knowledge of his heritage! The boy was trapped on the repugnant world we picked him up on for quite some time, so you can imagine how much he feels he's missed out on... and how _angry_ he is at you, for eliminating most of the other survivors of his race."

Vegeta and Goku glance at each other, not quite sure what to make of Freezer's explanation. Goku scratches his head when he thinks of all they saiyans they've fought, though... Naranja, Turles, Broly... they did kind of... all end up dead.

The silence breaks; "All right, Freezer. Tell me one thing..." Goku glares at the glaeris...

"What's _repugnant_ mean~?"

Vegeta shoots Goku a deadly look, while damn near every member of the Freezer Force steps back in incredulity. The... the legendary Super Saiyan cannot be this foolish, can he?!

"W-what?"

Freezer himself sounds as though he is about to choke on his own tongue. He pulls himself under control at the last second though, having grown used to the dumbass's antics over their years of enmity: "It refers to something incredibly disgusting or miserable."

"Oh, okay! That makes sense! Mondo cool, thanks!"

"Such a moron..."

"To imagine the head of the PTO playing the fool to such a buffoon's antics..."

"Hah? I didn't know space had a Parent Teacher Organization!"

The two royals glare something awful at Goku while 'Monkey' rears up, unamused. He enters a stance; "Goku... Vegeta..." he mutters, the sound of each name enraging him further for reasons his current self doesn't understand.

Flashes of a forgotten past spark in the back of his mind. Not enough to remember, not really. But enough... to get him really damn _pissed_.

_"Hey! Can't you give us a handicap or something?"_

_"What is that, another word for coffin?!"_

"You... will pay dearly!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the miniature warrior prince shoots back. "This isn't our fault! If you knew anything about the other surviving saiyans you wouldn't be so damn quick to listen to Freezer, you dumbass!" The Prince's polite and thorough explanation only, for reasons known to only everyone else there, succeeds in enraging the savage further: he can barely stop himself from lunging.

"Y-yeah! He doesn't really have anything to do with this! Come on... we're all saiyans here, right?" Goku says while pointedly ignoring Freezer. "We should try to get along!"

The saiyan once known as Broly merely snarls in response; his ki flares, alerting Freezer to step out of the way. "My, it would seem you can't wait to get a piece of them! Very well then...! Show me how powerful you really are."

**ROUND 1: Vegeta vs. 'Saiyan'**

Goku and Vegeta glance at each other: the Prince hardens his glare, causing Goku to drop out of the area to observe with the others. Freezer cackles:

"Monkey, ATTACK!"

"HUUUUAAAAAAGAH!"

He howls and blasts off at an astounding speed from a standstill. The shockwave causes the ranks of Freezer's troops to collapse, launching them away from the battlefield. A moment later his fist slams into Vegeta's crossed arms, causing him to skid backwards. He smirks as Saiyan takes another swing at him, and he jukes out of the way.

"You're not half bad! This might make for a pretty good warm-up!"

"HEEEEAAEAEAEAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Vegeta grunts as the assault keeps up before jamming a foot into Saiyan's chest: the wind is knocked out and he's knocked back several dozen meters, only to start to tear through the landscape again with another ear-rending bellow.

The prince ducks under the massive blow, before slamming his fist into the savage's cheek. He takes the time Saiyan uses to recover to casually toss his winter coverings and reveal his custom Saiyan Armor. Taking the time to start whistling a raunchy tune the saiyan dodges Saiyan's flurry of blows, twisting halfway into a bananeira handstand before punching off the ground and slamming his legs ("Hrrrk!") into his opponent's chest; he then quickly twirls on his hands, whipping his tail out to yank Saiyan's legs out from under him.

Saiyan staggers, and Vegeta punishes him with a massive roundhouse kick to the flank. The battle picks up momentum, and soon it just... can't be seen with the naked eye. The craters which blast into existence across the glacier can be, though.

Goku stumbles as a massive punch rocks the earth, and looks up just in time to see Saiyan cut Vegeta off from a rising escape ("He's fast!"). The prince scowls as another blow is barely blocked by him, and his flinging it away causes a new scuffle in the air to unfold.

...

Freezer smirks at the display, quite enjoying how the fight is going. Goku sidles up to him, looking out of the corner of his eye.

"Geez, that guy seems to be a pretty good fighter!"

"Well, Goku, I'm sure he's been through his fair share of battles on that dastardly world we picked him up from!"

"Man, I–"

"Goku. What the hell do you think you are doing."

"Uh... talking? I gotta do something while they fight, right?"

"... Sometimes I truly wonder, whether or not attempting to communicate with you is totally meaningless."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

...

Vegeta growls as Saiyan parries his latest punch with his own punch; "What?!" he shouts before throwing another jab; only to be deflected. The saiyan inarticulately caterwauls in response; it looks like rage has overwhelmed his higher thought.

An overhead slam knocks Saiyan down into the ice, only for his ki to flare as he adapts and lands on his feet; a great hole in the ice is created as the ground shatters like glass. Despite not ever having, to his memory, been in a fight before it appears as though the savage is learning rather quickly how to scrap.

Another flurry of blows is exchanged; Vegeta's head pitches back.

"Damn it! I am sick of–" whatever Vegeta was about to say is cut off by a colossal left hook. The warrior staggers as spittle and traces of blood are knocked loose.

"HRRREEEEAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Another slam tears through the air down towards the prince before being jerked off course - his tail! Vegeta snares the opponent's bicep out of the air, just long enough to get his bearings and whip around to face him. Saiyan lunges; Vegeta counterattacks and the two end up in a hand-to-hand grapple (""Aw geez Vegeta!").

The two wrestle, crushing each other's hands in their grips in a game of Mercy no earthling could hope to win. Vegeta gacks as the saiyan redoubles in force, only for him to grin sadistically. His power starts to rubberband up, and soon it is Saiyan who is on the defensive, desperately trying to break free of his challenger's iron grip.

"UUURRREEEAAAGAH!"

His foe snorts before slamming his head forwards. Saiyan staggers from the headbutt, drifting listlessly for a few good moments before Vegeta nails him with an absolutely brutal cross punch to the face and an overhead.

The saiyan howls in rage and pain as he slams through the arctic mountains, obliterating everything in his path with his durable body. Avalanches spew out as he slams into the ground and bounces off, before barely managing to scramble for a hold and regain his balance.

Saiyan looks up to see his foe standing on the peak of a nearby mountain, glaring down at him. The saiyan half coughs, half growls as he wipes some blood off his cheek, lapping the rest up with a lick. They stand off for a good ten seconds.

"Freezer, where did you find that guy again...?"

"SILENCE, monkey!"

Saiyan's eyes widen when he realizes his enemy's ki is starting to rise exponentially; he can't sense energy, but he can damn well feel the raw pressure! The savage takes a step back from the intimidating Napoleon watching in rapt fascination and fear as...

"HUUEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

... a sudden burst of ki shatters the peak of the mountain Vegeta was just standing on. The ascended saiyan quickly eyeballs down at the pest, hardening his look. Saiyan steps back again, the shock of this managing to knock a measure of sense back into him. He stares up at the brilliant golden aura, the sheen of his yellow hair sparking a buried memory... and a level of mental block dissolves, for the amnesiac Legendary Super Saiyan to tap ever deeper into his well of power.

"F-Freezer! Sir, what did he just do?!"

"Wait, can you not turn into a Super Saiyan?" the mad emperor huffs. "That's certainly a disappointment!"

"W-what?! A super... super...!" Saiyan roars in pain as he feels mental barriers slowly collapsing, a cascade failure having been initiated. He clutches his head in confusion and pain as indistinct memories slowly start to trickle back into consciousness... thus he howls in feral rage.

The savage wails, the ground around him collapsing further under the sheer force of the energy exuding before he launches himself into his opponent. He rockets through the air parallel to the mountain and ... is immediately dodged.

A right hook to the jaw and spit in the air...

A jab to the gut and the wind knocked out of him...

A tail to the throat and said wind being unable to get back into him...

Comboed into ruthless knee to the crotch and agony... only for another layer of the dam to crumble, for the flood of power. The saiyan's eyes burst open as he snarls, convulsing in rage; his muscles bulge and burgeon with newly unlocked strength. He squints due to a burning sensation across the left of his face, before realizing that said burn is the result of the point-blank charge of an energy attack!

Saiyan thrashes in rage as he gropes, startling Vegeta; his combo breaks and the saiyan snaps for his tail. Vegeta barely manages to weave his tail back to the safety of being wrapped around his waist before his opponent fucking decks him. He staggers in the air, wiping off a drop of blood.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME–*GACK*!"

"RRRREEEAEEAAARAAAGH!"

Vegeta coughs, feebly trying to pry the fist out of his gut before the saiyan throws him into the side of a glacier. His body causes the wall of the glacier to collapse in on itself, forming a crater in the way which barely has any time to actually fall apart before Saiyan rockets into Vegeta. The prince manages to raise his arms to defend himself, barely withstanding the onslaught as he is pummeled, being driven through the ice like a nail.

"D-damn it, he's getting stronger as he fights!"

Goku hoots in excitement, glancing at Freezer. "Hot-cha, this guy's awesome! He's holding his own while still in his base form!"

Freezer snorts, certain that his hated nemesis will soon regret his position. He adjusts his stance, compensating for the shockwaves ripping through the earth. In the distance Bulma stumbles, barely being caught by her angelic companion, Whis.

Kikono sticks his head out of the portholes, shouting for his lord and master. "L-lord Freezer! Perhaps we should g-get the ship out of the battle zone?!"

"Yes, I suppose that would be for the best..." he mutters, waving an arm; the Dragon Balls levitate their way up into and through the porthole for Kikono to scramble to catch.

"W-w-we'll take care of the Dragon Balls don't you worry!"

"Okay then." Freezer chuckles as the ship stutters off the ground and starts to fly a short distance away. He puts his hands behind his head, glancing at Goku besides him. "I must admit I am enjoying this performance. But for your sake, I hope Monkey keeps putting on a good show."

Goku just gives the tyrant a look before bursting out into laughter. Freezer glares, rather incensed.

...

Cheelai stares out the porthole of the ship, absolutely astonished. This is the power of the saiyans?! No wonder they were feared throughout the universe!

"I can't believe how incredible Broly is! It's insane!"

"Yeah, but still... this really isn't right. The guy needs therapy, not warfare..."

She turns to look at Lemo, eyes wide. "You... you think he might be killed, out there? These are the saiyans that have supposedly defeated Lord Freezer."

Lemo shrugs. "Either way, I doubt Freezer will let him off before at least one of the combatants is a bloody stain. It's... disgusting, him manipulating the poor guy." he spits the words out; it's clear his opinion of his boss has lowered.

Cheelai huffs, gazing out the window at the catastrophic battle. "I... I wish there was some way we could help him!"

"Look at him, Cheelai; he's snapped. The guy's broken. I don't think we can get him back."

She clenches her fists, her visage twisting into a snarl as she thinks about the innocent and noble savage being turned loose upon Lord Freezer's enemies to die...

...

Vegeta screams as he bursts out the back of a mountain, flopping end over end as the furious madman barrels after him. A blow catches him on the shoulder and he starts flipping in another direction, though with the extra wiggle room he actually manages to right himself in time to dodge Saiyan's next move.

"BRREAAAGH!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The prince is alerted by a telltale sickly green glow in the enemy's hand and ducks just in time to avoid an ball of energy; he spins in the air, rocketing forwards and up as the bulky brute pursues him while pumping out blasts.

He snarls as a blast skins him, before rocketing off into the void... Time to stop fooling around. Vegeta tenses up for a second before suddenly flipping around, slamming down into his attacker's face! Saiyan startles in the split second he has before the foot of the prince barrels into his face knocking him away.

Saiyan howls as the force carries him dozens of meters closer to the earth, stumbling in the air for several moments. He shakes his head before glaring at the arrogant prince.

"Hrrrrrgh... HERRRRRAAAAAGH!"

Vegeta hovers in place, crossing his arms. He glares back as his energy starts to flicker. The other saiyan cocks his head, growling; what is he doing...? HE IS LEAVING HIMSELF WIDE OPEN IS WHAT HE'S DOING!

Saiyan howls with bloodlust as he rockets towards the the seemingly defenseless prince. He grins in bloodthirsty glee... until the prince's eyes shoot open.

"Huuuaaaaaaagh!"

A sudden wave of force blares out, and his vision goes black for a moment as the force smacks him away. When his vision focuses, he hazily looks back at Vegeta... his energy...? Blue hair...?

Vegeta smirks.

The prince guffaws as the saiyan looks on at him in confusion. "What, you've never seen a god before?" Saiyan growls, clenching his fist before rocketing again towards his opponent. Vegeta grins; "BIG MISTAKE!" the warrior bellows as he raises a hand. The air itself is palmed, and the shockwave is enough to stagger the enemy saiyan mid-charge.

"RAAAEEAEEEEEEERGH!"

The Divine Prince dashes, catching Saiyan on the cheek. The brute thrashes and flails, lashing out with lightning speed only for Vegeta to deftly juke out of the way. Again and again.

"RRRAEEEEEAAAAAGH!"

"Tch!"

The shorty jumps back out of the way of a massive hook, sneering. Saiyan screams, shooting out his fist directly on course towards Vegeta's gut... and it hits.

And it does nothing.

Saiyan looks up, gaping at the strength this blue form has. He... he... he blocked his attack by taking it in the GUT?! A vein pops out of his forehead, pulsing as his heartbeat multiplies in his fury. Vegeta inspects his fingernails.

"GUHG!"

He throws one last punch... only for the world to shatter around him. He hacks up a cough while his vision tunnels, Vegeta's lightspeed counterpunch having knocked the shit out of him.

The wind is knocked out of him again as his body slams through a mountain.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another...

"I-I never imagined Vegeta would be such a terrific opponent...!"

"What? Didn't he fight you while blue when you came back?"

"Well, yes, but I thought you loosened me up for him or something!"

"No, man, Vegeta's just good! ... Aw, has that guy reached his limit?"

"I... believe that may be so."

"Aw, darn." Goku huffs, disappointed. "I kind of wanted to get a turn in. Oh well!" He steps towards Freezer, stretching an arm. "Look's like you're up!"

Freezer's eyes widen. "W-w-wait! Please, allow me to retract the boy before he is lethally injured by Vegeta! You wouldn't want that, would you...? We... shall consider this fight over?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

**Satan City: Gohan Residence**

"Gohan...? What's wrong?"

The prototypical subsaiyan moves his head to look at his wife, cradling their sleeping child. His frown softens as Pan burbles in her slumber, before looking back out the window.

"Something's happening out there... That ki..."

"Ki? ... Do you think something else is going on? The tournament is barely over..." Videl cocks her head and purses her lips. "Can you tell me what's happening?"

"... I can, but... yeah." He sighs, turning to look at her. "We... I don't know how this happened without any warning, but... It's Freezer. That's his ki."

Videl instantly narrows her eyes: "Oh, him again?! Would the gang even need to show up for that...? Your dad and Vegeta are so far ahead of everyone else at this point..."

"That's... not all. My dad and Vegeta are there, yes, but there's someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, and I think I recognize them." Gohan leans forwards slightly, his glasses catching the light and becoming as blank ominous discs. "I can't quite place where, but what I do know is that I can't feel Vegeta's energy anymore..."

"He's... not dead, is he?"

"No. That means he's Super Saiyan Blue. Videl, even if we are weaker than them, I think we should get the gang ready."

**Icy Crater**

Vegeta watches as the saiyan clutches his head, screaming in rage. And, it seems, pain. He smirks at the display, chuckling. "Ha! You really haven't studied how to use that power of yours at all, have you?!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!"

"Tch! Fine then!" he growls, cocking his head to listen to Freezer's distant shouts.

"Monkey! It's over! You're not to engage anymore; get up and come back to the ship!"

"Are you seriously going to take that kind of talk from that effeminate dildo?! Where's your saiyan pride?!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

_"Wait a second... where have I...?"_ The prince squints as gears start to turn in his head; "SHIT!"

He raises a palm at the thrashing saiyan, his eyes darting up and down. Overwhelming strength, even in a lower form... check. Constantly rising power...? Check. Slowly being driven mad by said power...? Check. Vegeta's eyes widen as his tail whips involuntarily. Energy sparks in his hand, and Goku's eyes widen as well.

"No! Don't do this, Vegeta!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Saiyan howls in rage as he's buffeted by the overwhelming orb of power, plowing into him. His pupils narrow as the external pain snaps him back into relative lucidity. He pushes back with his big meaty hands, shrieking his head off.

Vegeta stoically thrusts his hands forwards, his aura flaring with power. "Die Die Auto Barrage." Saiyan slides back in the ice, grunting and shrieking as the Big Bang attack is forced into him, each punch from one of the ki blasts being fired knocking it forwards.

"NRREEAAAAGAH... NNNOOAOAOOOUUUUUAGH!"

His foot slips, crunching the ice under him: cold water spurts up and his entire right leg smashes into the water. Saiyan glances down as the icy water burns him...

"REEEAAAAAAGH!"

And everything goes dark for Saiyan as his opponent slams him into the water with an absolutely brutal overhead flip-kick. The ice under him crumples into shards like glass as he plunges through it and into the arctic water.

"Hmph! I hope that's the end of it."

"Damn it Vegeta!" Goku shouts as he blasts off; Freezer huffs as the aura kicks up a wave of snow, flaring his power to shake it off. He lounges, continuing to observe the conflict...

"VEGETA!"

"What, Kakarotto?! What do you want?!"

"Why did you... why'd you try to kill him?! He... he wasn't an enemy! I could just tell... he needed help!"

"KAKAROTTO! Can you not see what he is?!"

"No...?"

Vegeta sighs, glaring at the water. His enemy's energy signature is flaring, becoming almost unable to be located as it spreads and becomes overwhelming. The water starts to boil, thrashing as though absolute power was being exuded.

"THINK ABOUT IT! Where have we seen this before?! A saiyan wielding unfathomable force... powering up causing bloated muscles... green aura... madness from total power?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE DEALING WITH?!"

Goku thinks for a second, before his face pales. "B-w-what?! You think... we could be dealing with a Legendary Super Saiyan?!"

"IS IT NOT OBVIOUS! He is fighting a Divine Saiyan while in his base form!"

"B-b-but I thought there was only one every thousand years?!"

"We've been proven wrong before, Kakarotto! We saw Kale's monstrous strength in the Tournament of Power..."

The water below suddenly implodes, a whorl shredding around a new center of gravity... Saiyan, floating a mere hundred meters offshore. His muscles ripple as power flows through them, getting caught for almost too long before being expelled into his incredible aura. His howls ring throughout the mountains.

"C-crap, you might be right! Maybe whatever gave him amnesia is also keeping him from transforming...? Good thing I brought a couple of senzu..."

"Either way... this is going to be harder than we thought!"

"M-man! I'm scared... but I'm also getting excited!"

Saiyan finally above from the general waterline, his fists clenched, his black eyes glinting with rage. He lowers his head, shaking with raw fury as green energy starts to flicker from his maw.

"KUSO! Kakarotto, get down!"

A startled Goku jumps, before ducking _just_ in time for a sickly-green Gigantic Breath volley to rocket over him; it misses his head by centimeters.

"Oh crap! If that'd hit the ground who knows what would've happened?!"

Vegeta gawks, then snarls: "It would've destroyed the planet, obviously!" He roars before charging.

Lord Freezer gapes at the spectacle, his two most hated enemies blathering about some or such. He notes their faces... true fear? He thinks, caressing his chin as he sinks into a pondering state of mind. This Monkey... he really is quite powerful, isn't he? And he's only kept getting stronger. Something about him is different from the other saiyans. He always did think it fishy how Super Saiyans kept popping up like weeds...

"Could... could this be the Legendary Super Saiyan?! And at my beck and call!?"

Vegeta gasps as his massive blow merely ripples off the chest of his target; an absolute lack of reaction as Saiyan snarls. A chunky hand is placed over his face as the heat quickly starts to shoot up to unbearable temperatures, a forming blast heralded by neon light.

Freezer snorts before breaking out into laughter, tears forming in his eyes. Oh, the irony! Oh, twisted fate! The being he had feared for so long and dreaded as his karmic undoing to become his servant! Stupendous! Amazing!

Vegeta staggers back as a punch catches him in the jaw, and another careens into his gut. He coughs up blood as the force rockets him into the face of a mountain almost a kilometer away.

The prince claws to an upright position as Saiyan lands on the next peak over, snarling above him. His eyes light up with sadistic excitement as he menacingly towers above his prey. Vegeta rights himself, sliding backwards into the crater of his own making. He clutches his arm, muttering...

"Hey! It's about time I got a chance to fight!"

"HNGH?!"

The baboon whips his head around to search for the source of the interruption. Vegeta takes this opportunity to start flying back to Whis and Bulma, the blue energy around him flickering and fading away...

Goku smirks as the Legendary saiyan glowers down at him; he holds his coat out at arm's length before letting the frigid winds tear it away. He starts to do jumping jacks.

Saiyan cocks his head quizzically; his chest heaves, his heart pounds with bloodlust. For some reason, the sight of this carefree chap is infuriating! Goku stares him down, grinning confidently as he winds down the warm-up. He pops into a stance; two arms forward, one foot in the back. Saiyan's breath steams out his nose, causing him to look like some sort of primal simian dragon. He flexes, stretching his head forwards...

"RREAAAAAAAGH!"


	5. The Gathering of Warriors! Preparation!

**ROUND 2: Goku vs 'Saiyan'**

Goku suddenly stumbles back, the shockwave knocking him off his feet; he didn't even see that! Saiyan, now a mere meter away, rips his fist out of the ground it's embedded in before throwing another lightning jab. He barely manages to slip out of the way, only to have a meaty hand clamp over his face.

"Hng!"

Saiyan grimaces; Goku gasps ("Regret! _REGRET_!") as a massive hand slams into his gut. The savage cackles before tossing his limp body into the air, giving it only a split second before he flips around and slams it into the ground with a well placed lariat. He holds Goku against the rock and snow, crushing the wind out of him with his foot.

He throws his head back, relishing the feeling of total domination. Unfortunately for him, this distracts him at a critical moment... Goku twists to place his hands into a particular pose.

"Ka... me... ha... me..."

"Hung?!"

"HAAA!"

An unprepared Saiyan is is knocked back, the brilliant beam slapping against him like the spray of a waterhose on jet. Oh god some of it got in his _mouth_.

"BLARBALRLHAHLRHHRGHGRGGHH!"

Goku quickly cuts off the flow, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid a barrage of green energy blasts. The force from the blasts still knocks him away, the shockwaves slamming him into the wall of a glacier.

"Oh crap!"

"BWWAAAAAARGH!"

And an absolutely colossal strike drives him through the wall of ice like a nail.

...

Vegeta watches the fight intently, glaring at the massive saiyan. He thinks about everything he's seen...

"So, Vegeta, you think that this is the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Whis asks.

"Well, it clearly is _one_. Look at how strong it is! If he had any actual fighting skill the Earth might be in huge trouble. That moron Freezer has no idea what he could be dealing with!"

"How interesting! I must say, you saiyans are quite mysterious. I had figured Goku to be it, but I suppose this makes sense! My, he might even become stronger than _Zamasu_ was if he transformed! He's a God of Destruction in his own right!"

Bulma glances at her husband, holding herself. "Hey... Vegeta, didn't you two fight one of these before? Some guy..."

"What? Yes, that's how I know. He shares too... many..." Wait a second! He zeroes in on 'Saiyan's' face as Whis puts a hand over his mouth. "Vegeta? Is there something... oh my, you know him! Oh... oh my, he must have been quite the problem when you last met."

Said Vegeta's face has gone almost totally white; "Oh my gods it's him! H-how can it be him?! Kakarotto killed him! Twice! K-kakarotto was right...! This guy's an amnesiac!"

"... Well, Vegeta, this saiyan is your race's dark messiah. I wouldn't be too surprised! If he embodies everything you saiyans stood for, I suppose being impossibly hard to finish off would be a key trait of his~!"

Bulma glances between the two of them, frantically thinking. "Guys, guys?! What are you...? Vegeta, who is he?!"

He looks at her in a manner that would make the most stoic warrior in the universe shudder; "Broly!" Bulma pales as well, watching Vegeta's expression grow more fearful. "It has to be him... I never even looked at his base form, but now... I can see it! Etched onto him, that face! That musculature, even under that new tan...! It... it really is him..."

"V-vegeta...?"

"Bulma. Get out of here."

"... Okay, okay. Come back alive... okay?"

Vegeta nods, and looks at Whis; "Vegeta, my, this is quite uncharacteristic of you. Would you like me to escort your wife to your home?"

"... That would be most kind of you, Lord Whis."

Whis frowns for a split second, almost unnoticeably. This is... unforeseen. Vegeta, being scared into unironic civility? How... unnerving. Perhaps this could be legitimately worthy of his and his master's attention, beyond amusement.

"Hm, in any case, I suppose we should get back to that splendid little island. We mustn't keep Bra and Uncle Beerus waiting for too long~!" The angel keeps his his jolly persona, but sighs internally. The Legendary Super Saiyan may legitimately be a threat. However... even with his recent progress, he doubts Beerus would be willing to get off his ass for anything less than a true and immediate threat to his own body. At and that point...

Bulma nods as she walks up to Whis. She glances at the curbstomp of a fight, then back to the distant menacing emperor.

"Okay, Whis. S-see you later Vegeta."

Vegeta nods as his wife disappears over the horizon in a flash of light. He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"He's _back_..."

...

Goku cartwheels through the air as he's smashed out of the side of a mountain, barely managing to stabilize himself. He swivels around and looks back at the landform he was just knocked out of, listening for it...

"HUUAUAUAAAAAGH!"

A massive pillar of light bursts forth, shredding the top half of the mountain to cosmic dust. Green light shines up like a beacon; if this had been a location any less remote, the world might have been _blinded_. Saiyan hovers out of the husk of the mountain, roaring bloody murder. But Goku gives a wry smile, raising his arms as he's buffeted by the roiling winds emanating from the powerful saiyan warrior.

"HUAGH!"

Goku pops up to his Super Saiyan form with a blink of light, only to lurch forwards. He coughs up saliva as the bulging visage of the Legendary Super Saiyan holds its fist up to his gut.

**Gohan Residence**

_"Gohan. I've contacted everyone you asked, other than your father; he's, er, a bit busy at the moment."_

_"That's fine Piccolo. What's everyone's positions?"_

_"Yajirobe, and Nevrrest outright refuse to directly assist for now, as do most of the weakest fighters we know. Beerus might help, if we can awaken him... according to Whis he is taking a nap. He might just be being his callous old self, though. Most of the humans, less powerful saiyans, and the androids are busy keeping things under control in the major cities near them. Tremors and flashes from the fight are causing a panic worldwide. The Link Soul is... I haven't been able to locate it. We have Tien, Krillin, and Chiatzou as last resorts in case things really go south, but Trunks and Goten are willing to be combatants as Gotenks, and... well, you can probably tell that Buu is quite ready to go."_

_"I see. And you?"_

_"I think I might stay where I am, even if shit hits the fan. I'm nowhere near where you, or even Gotenks is. If worst comes to worst I can try to hit him from as far as possible with a Special Beam Cannon."_

_"Okay. Hit me up when you're ready, Piccolo."_

_"Got it. Oh, and one last thing..."_

Gohan's eyebrow quirks. Piccolo sounds... uncharacteristically nervous, under his stoicism. _"Yeah, Piccolo?"_

_"You said you recognized the second enemy's ki, but couldn't quite place it, right...?"_

_"Yes... I figured that with your skill, you could?"_

_"Unfortunately I did... And I can't say I'm glad that he's back and stronger than ever."_

_"An old enemy, eh? Who is it? ... Garlic Junior? The Opawang? Lord Slug?"_

_"N-no. It's... King Kai weighed in when I told him..."_

_"...?"_

_"It's _BROLY_."_

The telepathic presence fades from his head as Gohan's eyes snap open. He looks up at the worried faces of his nearby family and friends; Chi-Chi, the Ox-King, Videl, Hercule, even the good Majin Buu. Videl blanches as she sees how pale Gohan has gotten...

"G-gohan...?"

"It... it's him...!"

**Tsurumaitsuburi Range**

Goku screams as the saiyan once known as Broly carries him, streaking down towards the ice from kilometers in the air. This was a mistake. This was a _huge_ mistake.

His body crumples as Saiyan gets within a half a thousand meters of the ground and throws, Goku's body rockets towards the ground due to the feint-piledriver; his face spins up towards the enemy just in time to see a familiar green glow.

"Gah!"

"BAAWAWAAAAHAHAHAGH!"

"Instant Transmission!"

He phases out of reality just in time to avoid the ground, not to mention the blast as it whizzes past his position: he reappears just behind the enemy. Saiyan rears back in confusion just in time for Goku to flip around and catch his legs around his neck.

Saiyan thrashes, whipping his head around like some sort of deranged fuk. Goku lurches forwards, grabbing on to Saiyan's hair and yanking.

"GUAWAWAAAAAAAGH!"

They start flipping around, whirling faster and faster. Goku holds on for dear life, but this only causes Saiyan more pain and inceases the fury with which he rotates and thrashes.

_"Three... two... one...!"_

Goku suddenly lets go, and is thrown off onto the slope of a mountain: he rolls downhill, barely managing to skirt around a boulder as he slides down the icy peaks, trying to skid to a stop. Saiyan, after a couple of seconds, realizes the sharp pain is gone and turns around to the noise of tumbling snow. He glares at Goku, the saiyan warrior standing up in a clearing as his aura blows the snow away from him: hesnarls... and his head pitches back. A pebble...?

...

"What are those barbarians doing?!"

"Hmph! As if I would give you the pleasure of banter, Freezer!"

...

Saiyan glares at Goku only to see the saiyan lifting up a boulder five times his size in his left hand. His eyes widen as the rock rips through the air towards him. He smashes his arm through the boulder and raises it, starting to charge an Eraser Cannon blast... only for two more to be revealed!

The savage staggers, unable to parse what is happening through the rocks. Oh god some of the rubble got in his eyes! Goku smirks, using the opportunity to start to charge up his energy. Saiyan shakes off the pain as a burst of power forces the debris off of him, before he rushes towards Goku. He raises a fist, preparing to clock him with a dash punch before a sudden surge of power forces him back! Super Saiyan Blue!

"HUAGH!"

Saiyan blocks the shockwave with a pair of raised arms, in an x-shape over his chest. He looks up and smirks; Vegeta couldn't beat him like this, why should Goku?

Goku himself smirks back. The blueper saiyan raises a hand as the world seems to fade into slow motion. Saiyan's rush feels like a snail's pace as Goku leisurely opens his eyes and spreads his fingers, before bracing himself. The air crackles and pops around him with purple energy... "Hakai!" Only for Saiyan's fist to immediately mash into his face, the attack taking slightly too long to charge. Purple energy scatters and dissolves as Goku reels from the blow continuing to drive its way into his face.

_"Ouch! Never mind!"_

He grimaces, grabbing hold of Saiyan's arm before shifting his weight. Caught off guard, the savage's momentum assists Goku in pulling off the "Suplex!"

"BUWAAGH!"

Saiyan and Goku slam into the ground, bashing a crater into the side of the mountain. They lay there, panting.

"Hey..."

Saiyan glares at his enemy, wheezing. The words are barely comprehensible to him...

"You know we don't have to do this, right...? I don't know what Freezer told you, but whatever he put you up to... you don't have to follow through, you know? Here on Earth, we like to live together in peace and harmony."

"...?"

Goku chuckles at the befuddled look on his face. "See, you get it!" he cracks as realization fills his opponent's eyes. Animalistic he may be as of now, but he still has a sort of motivation. The old memories filling his head halt, as he ponders...

But the names of Goku, Vegeta, and others still ring furious! He snarls... Saiyan doesn't know why, but he does know that he must put an end to his enemy!

The other saiyan sighs.

"Sorry, dude."

He suddenly whirls, twisting his way back to his feet as Saiyan lurches upright. The two turn to each other; Saiyan throws a left hook, only to find that the blue saiyan had already ducked under it. Agony screams out from the area between his legs and the savage curls over in screaming pain.

Behind him, a voice shouts out the words "God Bind!" and the world is suddenly tinted red.

"Uargh!"

He... he can't move! Saiyan struggles as Goku walks back into view, crossing his arms. "You've got a lot to learn, but you're good. That much is plain. It's a real shame you had to meet up with Freezer... I can just tell, you really aren't a bad guy, aren't you?" The dude searches Saiyan's face for any signs of emotion other than the scorching rage, but finds nothing besides determination to break out and kill him. Another sigh.

"Well... I'm sorry for this. But you're putting the Earth in danger."

Saiyan's eyes narrow as the purple energy flickers back into existence from Goku's extended palm. Something here feels... _wrong_. That energy. It isn't _natural_. Even moreso than the blue aura coming off of the enemy saiyans, it feels... deadly.

"Hnrrrrng! Hreeaaaaagh!"

Goku frowns. "I really am sorry."

And the red tinted world goes purple as Saiyan shrieks in agony, the Energy of Destruction starting to eat away at his very being. He can feel his ki being dissolved out from under him, Goku trying to annihilate his power, a good chunk of his very soul...! Any semblance of reason he may have been regaining is eaten away at and destroyed.

...

Freezer's jaw drops as he watches what appears to be Goku slowly _destroying_ the Saiyan. He and Vegeta both edge closer to the battlefield, careful not to make any sudden advances lest the other observer jump in to stop them.

"I... when did Goku get so deliciously cruel?!"

"Hopefully, when he realized who this bastard is!"

"Who...?" realization flashes in Freezer's head. "Oh my oh my! You recognize him... as another old enemy? Oh, how lucky I am! Who is he, Vegeta~?"

Vegeta stares daggers at him. "You have no idea what you are messing with, Freezer. That thing..."

"What, is the Legendary Super Saiyan?" the effeminate emperor snarks, gazing into the saiyan's eyes. "Yes, I'm not as _brain-dead_ as you seem to believe, Vegeta."

"You... you _fool_! Even beyond that... the man you've found is a demon! If he breaks through that supposed amnesia of his we are ALL DEAD!"

"You, perhaps. I'm rather interested to see how this plays out~."

"Pitiful moron. Don't say I didn't warn you, when he makes you his bitch."

Goku winces, his body cracking under the strain of pumping out the destruction energy. Saiyan's screaming has reached a crescendo, and his raw energy is forcing the hakai back; an inferno of sickly green power roars out from him. His muscles quake with the sheer ki packed in them bulges within the dark orb of power.

"Don't worry...! I'll try to leave you alive... I just need..."

A red light glints at the edge of his view.

**Freezer's Ship**

Berriblue and Kikono observe on the monitor: Cheelai and Lemo look in from the back. Cheelai elbows him, only for him to elbow her back.

"Kikono..."

"Y-yes, madam?"

"What is your opinion on this...?"

"W-w-well, madam, it appears that t-the saiyan is even more powerful than during Sorbet's attempted invasion! However, the newfound saiyan designated 'Monkey' is almost as powerful despite not seeming to be able to transform!"

"And your conclusion...?"

"That... this is a, unique saiyan?"

"Indeed... and you, Cheelai?"

She stumbles over her own feet. "A-awuh?! I, uh..."

Berriblue gazes into her soul, smiling ominously in that mysterious manner of hers. A shiver runs down the gree's spine while Lemo flattens himself against the wall in the hallway.

"He... might be special in some way...? He could be the... the... Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"That is correct, Cheelai. It seems you two-" she pointedly glares in Lemo's direction through the wall, causing him to stiffen, "have found quite a bounty. I hope you two are not averse to your new positions."

"Eh?!"

"You two are the saiyan's handlers; he appears to trust you." She smirks. "The Gods know that only Lord Freezer among us even stands a fighting chance against him. You, however, can probably just talk him down from violence. Is this all right...?"

"Y-yes, miss Berriblue! It's an... honor..."

"How nice... now, back to your quarters. This section of the ship is for officers only~."

Cheelai grumbles, turning away and dragging Lemo by the collar of his armor. She mutters under her breath: 'Lemo... where are the guns?"

"w-w-what are you planning?!"

"You'll see~."

**Gohan Residence**

Gohan turns to the other's present, and nods to the assembled fighters.

"So... we're gonna be waiting at the Lookout, Gohan? Why not go right to the fight...?"

The saiyan hybrid sighs. "Krillin... I get that you want to help, but this is Broly. A Broly strong enough to fight against dad and Vegeta while Super Saiyan Blue."

"Er, yeah, right. So..."

"We should just be here in reserve in case they need an opening. Piccolo is flying off to Kami's lookout to act as a beacon, in case they have to Instant Transmission out of there. We just buy time while they're away... and try to keep Freezer from getting away unscathed, too."

The room is nervous. Broly might not have been particularly lethal in their fights, compared to other foes, but he was far and away one of the most terrifying to stand off against. If it hadn't been for his sadism and penchant for dragging his fights out the tolls may have been far higher... and they can all feel his awful ki.

Krillin.

Goten and Trunks (really, Gotenks).

Majin Buu.

Tien and Chiatzou.

Even Videl wanted a go at him. He had tried to tell her it was suicide, but... she was determined. A glint in her eye; she did not have the fondest memories of the Legendary Super Saiyan and was tense to fight. And Piccolo, thousands of kilometers away...

"All right, everyone ready?!"

"Yeah!"


	6. Eclectic Saiyans! What's Broly Doing?

**Round 3: Goku and Vegeta vs Saiyan and Freezer**

"Ghhhk!"

A red laser suddenly punches through Goku's chest. Freezer chuckles as Vegeta's jaw drops; he whirls to look at him.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Freezer chokes on his own response as Vegeta's fist smacks into his ugly mug, causing spittle to spray. A crazy grin crawls over his facade as he wipes his chin: "Oh my, oh _my_ Vegeta! I'm terribly sorry, but I simply couldn't resist! He was wide- *ACK*!"

He swings his head up, crossing his eyebrows. Through his blurry vision he sees a brilliant blue glow.

"O-oh, you're approaching me, Vegeta?"

"I can't beat the shit out of you WITHOUT GOING SUPER SAIYAN BLUE! _FINAL CRASH_!"

...

Goku collapses to his knees, wheezing. At least this one missed all his vital organs... but his form flickers. The sheer concentration he needs to maintain the hakai is diluted enough for Saiyan to burst through, a wave of energy heralding his freedom. The Legendary Warrior lurches forwards, glowering over his opponent. His eyes glow yellow with fury... his mental block appears to still be stolidly in place despite its current decay slowly releasing his power.

"Rurrrrrgh... GUUUURGH!"

The divine saiyan barely manages to catch his breath in time to avoid the brute's stomping feet. He rolls down the incline, picking up speed as the massive saiyan charges after him. Goku gasps as he careens off a cliff... and lands an instant latter on top of a bare quarry.

"Gah!"

A sickening crunch rings out as Saiyan's foot slams down on his leg and snatches him to a stop. He flops over helplessly as he is lifted up by his collar, held immediately above the enemy's face to stare him in the eyes.

"Urgh... man, Freezer must've really gotten to you deep..."

He quickly raises a palm to Saiyan's face and starts to generate a florescent red ball of ki, only for Saiyan to reach up with his other hand and snuff it out like a match being pinched. "Oh." Goku grins sheepishly as Saiyan snarls. "Iiiiii guess you won't just let me down, huh?" He suddenly gasps as he feels himself being thrown off, only for Saiyan to snatch his broken leg at the last moment and _yank him back into the ground._

"GAAAAH!"

His mouth hangs open, as he stares into the snow he's just been mashed into. Goku cries out weakly as he feels another tug at his leg. "No...". Saiyan pulls him up, slinging and swinging him around like a knapsack while screaming before _utterly bludgeoning_ the rock before him with Goku's body.

Saiyan howls with sadistic delight and goes hog-wild with his new toy as Goku screams in pain from the impacts. The area around him is reduced to white rubble as the brutal simulacrum of whack-a-mole goes on. Vegeta turns to look.

"Kakar-!"

Freezer hops back, smirking with a hand over his mouth. "Oh Vegeta, do pay attention to the opponent in front of you. I have grown _much_ more dangerous since that wench made the mistake of reviving me, after all~."

"Urgh, you...!"

Goku is right pissed at this point. Whether or not this guy has been broken and is really not so bad at heart, he needs to be _subdued_. He already knew that... but now he can feel it. In his leg. Ow.

He barely even notices it through the pain when he's pulled up from the ground once again until he notices he's in free fall. Everything feels like it's in slow motion as snow and rock dust billows around his field of view... until Saiyan's meaty hand nabs the back of his head and starts to thrust him. The battered and broken warrior screams as Saiyan rockets forwards, blistering by the side of the cliff. Goku is barely able to close his eyes in time before his captor slams his head into the rock face, shredding the cliff as he tears through it.

With one last grunt of exertion Saiyan shoves Goku through the last few meters of the rock face and yeets him off the side of the mountain. Goku whimpers as he is shot through the air, rocketing up a good ways before he starts to lag and fall into the valley under him.

Saiyan's vision goes white, an impossibly loud noise ringing through the air. Freezer and Vegeta turn to look.

"Well well well, it looks like I won't be getting a chance to kill that monkey after all!" The prince just growls, shooting the combatants a look before turning back to his own scuffle.

It takes Saiyan a good several seconds to realize that noise he hears is his own bellows of triumph. He pounds his chest, howling as he splays his stance and exudes energy from his high ground. Goku slowly cranes his head, his blue hair flickering and failing as he slams into the ice sheet. He cries under his breath, face-down.

A psychic presence fills the back of his mind...

_"Goku... Goku!"_

_"Oh... hey Piccolo..."_

_"What's happening out there?! I know it's not just Freezer's power we're sensing. Everybody's worried..."_

_"... You got that right."_

_"I've already got a hunch, but... do you recognize them?"_

_"Yeah, actually... it's, uh, the Legendary Super Saiyan."_

_"I knew it... seems like you've got your hands full, huh?"_

Goku strains to stay conscious, slamming his forehead against the ice. _"H-he's strong...! Stronger than Broly was before..."_

_"Strong is an UNDERSTATEMENT, if he hasn't even transformed yet. I wish I could come, but I think I might get in the way. The others... they want to help, though."_

_"N-no! I'm... I'm barely surviving over here. They'd be killed..."_

_"I can't stop them, Goku. Don't worry, they don't plan to get involved except as a last resort. ... Try not to let things get that bad. You have a senzu bean, don't you?"_

_"Yeah... If things do get out of control, I'll use Instant Transmission to come to you. Stand by... uh, keep an eye on the ones who come...?"_

_"If you do honestly think that could happen, it must be one hell of a fight. ... Good luck, Goku."_

_"T-thanks, Piccolo. Tell Gohan to keep an eye out as well. ... Gotta go."_

_..._

Saiyan touches down near the downed warrior, snarling. He takes a step forwards, staring at Goku's black hair. The more he looks at this guy, the more pissed he gets! But why...? ... Because he killed his lifelines to his past? He shakes his head to purge the doubtful thoughts from his head, before he raises his foot; Saiyan sets it back down almost immediately, though.

_"What is he waiting for...? Oh, duh! He's probably never been in a real fight before, being this strong! If he's anything like me, he's probably been aching for something like this his whole life and never gotten it until now. He doesn't want it to end yet!"_

He cries out as he rolls onto his back, staring Saiyan defiantly in the eye. He glances over at the skirmish between Vegeta and Freezer, before turning his attention back to the brute.

"Heeey, buddy! You see this...?" Goku struggles, grunting as he reaches into his pocket to pull out the senzu. He shows it off to Saiyan. "This is a senzu bean, a divine healing item... it's the only one I've got, so don't worry about me cheating my way through our fight, okay? But... I hope you wanted a real exciting battle!"

Saiyan's eyes widen. So that's it; why he can't just avenge his people. The saiyans are a warrior race... and he's never been to war before! Saiyan's scowl grows into an evil, wry smile as he stands back, waiting for Goku to heal himself.

As he thinks this, something hurts his head. He grimaces and winces, his memories acting up. Saiyan... are you certain these surfacing memories ought to be completely ignored through this fight? You might want to take a look at what scraps of your past you can get... before your ability to analyze them is lost once and for all.

Goku sniggers as he tosses the bean up and catches it with in mouth. He savors the fishy flavor of the item, swallowing.

...

Saiyan raises an eyebrow. Goku... he's completely healed?! That bean really does hold some sort of magic. He watches as the enemy warrior hops to his feet, testing out his newly repaired leg.

Goku raises a finger, pointing at Saiyan. "All right, you ready? I'm going _all_ out here!"

The savage smirks, crossing his arms. The bloodlust is overwhelming, pounding in his head. While his rage is as strong as ever, it is overridden by his overwhelming desire for a struggle, a frantic fight to get his blood boiling! This fight... must not end before Goku truly suffers defeat!

The fighter spreads his stance and screams. Saiyan takes in the sight as the amiable opponent powers up... wind starts to whirl around him, and he thinks about how this must be the power which allowed Goku and Vegeta to destroy the rest of their people!

His aura flickers orange for a second before going brilliant gold, his hair standing up like spikes. Goku smirks. "This, Saiyan, is what a Super Saiyan looks like. But you know that." Saiyan nods, attempting to parse the potentially useful information while fighting off the urge to just attack, alongside the whispering memories.

He resumes his screaming... his hair explodes into a cyan wreath as a burst of holy light silhouettes him against a flame of blue. The divine warrior reborn, he crosses his arms.

"This, is a Super Saiyan Blue. In this form I can use the power of the gods themselves!"

Another nod.

"And this... is to go _even_ _further_ beyond!"

Goku spreads his stance once again, and forces out a terrifying howl of battlelust. The blue aura flickers to excitement, dancing wildly like an great flame. The saiyan's hair flashes white; he lurches forwards, the pain in his eyes greatly intruiging Saiyan.

The divine saiyan continues to force his power higher and higher, his muscles tensing. He can feel himself going faint from the exertion... _"D-damn! I can't... I guess Ultra Instinct is out of the question, then..."_

The shout reaches a crescendo as the power falls for a split second before absolutely detonating. It forms a crater around the saiyan before collapsing. Saiyan's confusion is visible as the aura swirls around Goku, falling back into him while the blue in his hair deepens. He slowly opens his eyes as a wisp of smoke trails off, the last remnants of his aura flittering away.

"And this... is the _complete_ Super Saiyan Blue! Unless you really make me exert myself, there won't be any aura for you to track... so let's see what you got!"

Saiyan is speechless for a good five seconds before leaning back and guffawing. He snaps back, snarling in a bizarre simultaneity of giddiness and rage. The two ultimate warriors leap at each other once again, bellowing with bloodlust.

"Huuuuaaaaaaaagh!"

"ERRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!"

...

Freezer ducks under his opponent's high kick, snatching Vegeta's waist with his tail and slamming him to the ground. Vegeta gasps before a three-toed foot slams onto his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"My _Vegeta_, I have been training since that foolish android brought me back from hell... but I must say your own progress is most impressive. Though," he points to the absolutely insane power radiating from Saiyan, still in his base form, "you are absolutely nothing compared to _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan! His power... it is _magnificent_! If he would, _could_ transform..."

Vegeta glares at his once-master, spitting upon his foot. "Fucking. Idiot! That is what I have been saying this whole time! NOBODY stands a damn chance against him! He! IS! A! MONSTER!"

The emperor's glare hardens before he forces his foot down harder. The prince under him croaks, the words he tries to get out being muffled by the pressure on him. Freezer slowly wraps his tail around his neck, caressing his favorite ex-attack dog. Ah, strangulation.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, _Vegeta_. I would have thought that you would have learned _respect_ by now!" His eloquent voice belies the sadistic hatred he harbors: the pale xeno raises his finger, red energy glinting off of it.

The massive impact of the two other saiyans knocks his aim off, however. Freezer whips around as Vegeta grins. "Time to show our stuff, eh, Kakarotto...?"

"What are you mumbling on about, cretin?!"

The prince's sophisticated response can be summed up as him leaning forwards and slamming his _teeth_ down upon Freezer's tail. The emperor shrieks and tears his appendage out of the monkey's mouth, rubbing it as the prince climbs back to his feet.

"Y-you animal! You bastard!"

"You _moron_!"

And Vegeta's form flickers as he ascends.

**Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo and Dende gaze into the distance, their divine (and ex-divine) eyes watching the fight.

"Little green..." he says, causing Dende to snicker at the nickname. "A zeni for your thoughts?"

The Guardian of Earth puts his hand to his chin, thinking. "Well... I think that even with most of Earth's Special Forces being busy keeping order, what we have should be good. Gohan and Majin Buu should be able to hold their own, if Gotenks doesn't put himself at risk by hopping into the fray. Tien, Chiatzou, and Krillin could be useful supports... especially if Krillin is able to nail him with his Destructo Disk technique. If Beerus woke up that would be a best sort of help, but it's unlikely... The only one I'm really worried about..."

"Videl?"

"D-don't tell her, but... yeah. It's incredibly dangerous for her to go anywhere near that place."

"Hmph. I won't get in her way."

"But... if she's hurt. What'll happen to Pan?"

The ex-demon looks down at the diminutive deity, snorting.

"Dragon. Balls."

"Ooooh yeah. Still."

"Yeah. We should hope it just doesn't get to that point... but if it does, it's nice to have you handy. You should... warm up those healing hands? We want Goku and Vegeta back on the battlefield as much as possible."

"Y-yeah, we do. It's too bad Korin doesn't have any more senzu ready."

**Tsurumaitsuburi Range**

Goku jukes around Saiyan's swings, dodging and weaving they hamhands like the professional martial artist he is. Saiyan staggers back as the blue brawler slams a fist into his cheek, to follow it up with a sharp knee to the chin.

"Gugh!"

The blow carries him into the air, but hands shoot out and clamp around his foe's neck. Goku's eyes widen as Saiyan starts to choke the life out of him: he butts his head forwards, forcing Saiyan to loosen his grip as they careen upwards. He smirks and shoots downwards... only for his right leg to be snatched out of the air.

"Oh no not _again_...!"

Saiyan whips around, corkscrewing into the ground as he throws Goku into it. He ragdolls the poor bloke, slamming him against the ground again and again and again. Even in his ascended form, Goku can only glance around frantically as he feels bile start to build up in his throat. After one last especially brutal slam, he's skipped across the snow, blown back; he looks up just in time to see Saiyan rocketing towards him. The blue fighter flips out of the way, quickly hopping into a stance as the bulky enemy smacks into the ice he was just on.

"Kamehameha-!"

The beam smacks into Saiyan and catches him by surprise, the wave of energy carrying him up and into the peak of a nearby mountain. Goku lets his arms drop, wheezing from the exertion before blasting up after him. Saiyan's body simply plows through the rocky peak. He flips around wildly, taking a good second to stabilize himself before picking up speed, flying backwards.

He roars something that sounds suspiciously similar to "Gigantic Cluster!" before throwing his arm forwards, a globular mass of neon green plasma being lobbed at the approaching Super Saiyan Blue. He quickly picks up speed, throwing the explosive blasts with reckless abandon as Goku weaves around them and manages to get into _striking range_.

"Hyagh!"

Saiyan squawks as Goku's knee rams into his chest, knocking the wind out of him for a good second before a blue light winks into existence, point-blank. His eyes widen.

"NYAGH!"

The bulky boy raises a hand- and lurches forwards, putting all his strength into a monumental, devastating slap. The sound rings across the mountain range, catching the attention of Vegeta and Freezer. Vegeta uses the distraction as an opportunity to nail the emperor with a "DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Freezer staggers under the, er, barrage of blasts.

Goku drifts listlessly, the slap knocking him into a haze. It's all he can do to notice Saiyan wrapping his arms around his waist and... oh god no!

"PILEDRIVER!"

And thus the two saiyans plow right through the rocky shell of the earth, into the fiery depths below. Vegeta and Freezer glance over in surprise, only for both of them to attempt to sneak attack the other. Their piercing blows bounce off one another, shockwaves ripping through the area.

"Freezer... if I didn't _know_ any better, I would say that you were getting to be a good fighter!"

The emperor wipes his chin, smirking. "Well, what can I say? That ruffian of yours appears to have... _affected_ me with a certain enjoyment of battle~."

"Hmph, so you're only mostly worthless, then."

"Classy."

Freezer whips his tail at Vegeta, who catches it and delivers a swift horizontal chop to the tyrant's throat. The chop is parried and countered with a simple gut punch, which lands true, knocking the wind out of Vegeta long enough for Freezer to plant a kick in the divine saiyan's face.

As Vegeta starts flying away, he suddenly grabs on to Freezer's tail again, and dragging him along thanks to momentum physics, hurls him into the side of a mountain. He swings around in an arc, charging Freezer to hit him up with a barrage of ki-coated punches and embedding him deeper and deeper into the mountain before finally launching him through the other side with a roundhouse kick.

Freezer promptly exploits their new relative positioning and projects a beam of ki from his finger to slicethrough the mountain, creating an even cut centered on the hole Vegeta made in it. The fucking mountain collapses on top of the poor prince, burying him alive in rubble.

A muffled voice echoes from inside the mountain: "Do you REALLY think this can stop me!?"

Vegeta unleashes a Super Explosive Wave, blasting the mountain to pieces. He rushes at Freezer to continue his assault. He stops dead when he sees Freezer's menacing smirk; the smirk of a scumbag whose trap has gone of perfectly.

"Of course not, you meatheaded brute!"

Vegeta takes a point-blank Death Ball to the chest: the planet-destroying power smashes him backwards and his tears at armor, before exploding and sending him flying away. Freezer prepares a follow-up, using his telekinetic abilities on the surrounding rubble. He splays his arms, cackling as purple power expels into his aura. The rock whirls around and rushes in to crush Vegeta–!

"PLANET CRUSHER!"

"What in the–?!"

The Prince and the Emperor gawk at the moon-sized orb of energy above them, slowly careening towards the ground in only a short distance away. Blue sparks fly off the lowest end out of sight; it seems Kakarotto is struggling against it, and that Saiyan has continued to grow in strength in the meantime.

Freezer's attack screeches to a stop as his eyes widen. "W-w-what in god's name?!" The heat blasts out from the green star of destruction, buffeting them with thermal winds. Vegeta's stare turns wry, before he breaks out into laughter. "Do you see, Freezer?! Do you see the danger you have put the universe in by harboring that mon–!"

And then the blast touches home on the ground, and the world goes green and white.

**West City **

Raditz and Android Number 18 shield their eyes as they look north, squinting at the brilliant green flash. The ground shakes.

"You think they'll buy the Mr. Satan explanation again?" he asks. His tail curls around his waist involuntarily; he never had the opportunity to meet this Broly person, but from what he's heard he is a _terrifying_ opponent.

"The fool isn't here, is he?" she snorts as she brushes her hair back. "They'll all assume he's over there."

"Hmph. I hope I'm getting paid overtime for this... I'm Capsule Corp's bodyguard, not a public defender!"

"I feel the same way... but I do live here. I'd rather not get paid for this trouble than have the place our kids live be decimated."

"... Same." He scratches the back of his head, ruffling his massive mane of scruffy hair. "If it's all the same to you, I think this riot has calmed down for now. You mind if I go off to check on Nezumi? To, uh... she's pregnant, and..."

18 smiles at him. "I don't mind. Tell Zana and Ranch to be careful."

He nods and bursts away, flying towards his home. The shockwaves have been ringing throughout the city... ever since Kakarotto arrived, things have just been getting more and more active. It's almost as though... the universe is hitting a sort of climax, eh? So many ridiculous situations in just a few decades. Any other race might be driven to distraction. At least the populace was easily swayed by laser-firing musclemen, and easily comforted by the reminder of their beloved Mr. Satan.

The saiyan rubs his chin, lost in thought as the city burns around him. How is the buffoon going to cover his ass when the truth gets out once and for all, anyways? Nappa probably has an idea... the old bastard has gotten pretty wily as of late.

Anyways... let the heroes, the Gokus and Vegetas and the world answer the big questions. He's got a family to check on.


	7. Awaken, Super Saiyan Broly!

**Round 4: Goku, Vegeta, and Freezer vs. Saiyan**

The air glistens and sizzles with intensity, the mountain range being barely recognizable. A sizable chunk of the island continent has been in one fell swoop burnt to a cinder. Magma, now lava, flows over the landscape and scorches the skin of the warriors.

Vegeta and Freezer stand off, watching the howling barbarian in the sky. They gawk, kneeling from having been knocked to the ground; sparks fly off the monkey prince as he clutches his arm. His energy barriers barely withstood that blast! The Emperor of the Universe was not so lucky: his survival is due entirely to his absurd physical resilience, and it was _not_ pleasant in the slightest.

Goku touches down between them, unnoticed.

"My god... w-was Vegeta telling the truth?!"

Goku nods, startling the others. "Yep! This guy... hooo, boy! Legendary Super Saiyans ain't nothing to sneeze at!"

"Kaka... Goku. What. Are your thoughts...?"

The other two give Vegeta an odd look. "Vegeta...?" Goku asks with a tentative smirk. "Did you just call me by... my name?" Vegeta's face flushes with rage and embarrassment. Damn it, Kakarotto! GOD DAMN IT! YOU KNOW IF THEY WERE FIGHTING ANYBODY ELSE...!

" u. . ." he responds, the words creaking out as though each letter hurts him.

Freezer just lets his jaw hang open as he glances at his two unexpected comrades. He shies back; the two Super Saiyans are fools, but powerful,_ dangerous_ fools.

"Well... you feel that, Vegeta? The amount of power crammed in his body has gone down after that attack. I think that the release might actually let off enough pressure on his mind to get him lucid (for a bit at least)! Look at those convulsions!"

"_What_."

"Those convulsions... are the convulsions of someone coming to his senses!"

It is the turn of the two space tyrants to look at him in incredulity. Vegeta glances up at the enemy, slowly coming to his senses as the power releases its weight on his strained mind... hm... if he is a saiyan, that may be for the better. His tail's tip whips nervously. Broly... if he truly is an amnesiac, perhaps he can be reasoned with. Perhaps.

...

Saiyan touches down in front of the trio, heaving with unstable battlelust. All three look at him wearily: the brute is intimidating, regardless of the fact that he is not currently trying to smash their heads in.

"Goku... Vegeta... Freezer... I have decided... to give you a brief respite," the giant pants out, clearly barely resisting the mental strain his uncontrolled power is exerting on his psyche. His mind definitely won't last too much longer... this respite probably will not be much more than brief.

Freezer chuckles nervously. "M-me, Monkey...? I have _no_ idea-"

"Silence!" he roars, cowing the emperor into quietude. "I know... my memories... they are knocked loose, coming back." Freezer's face pales as the implications are made clear. "You... it was no _asteroid_. I remember now... You are no better than they!" the saiyan screams. The sky goes black, ash and dust from the clash of physical gods blotting out the sun over the mountains.

"Ahaha..." the emperor slowly backs off, standing behind the two true warriors. Vegeta snorts and rolls his eyes, before speaking up.

"So, Saiyan. You remember who you are? What you are?"

"Yes... no... YES! I... am..."

He lurches over, pain wracking his body as power starts to build up once again and screw with his unstable mind: he roars before pumping the excess out into his aura, buffeting the three away. They raise their arms to block the wind and sonic waves, wincing. The saiyan slowly raises his head.

"I... am the messiah of my race! The ultimate warrior...! The LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" he shouts before he raises a finger to the trio, his eyes glinting with a bizarre mixture of giddiness and fury. "Who are you three?! Who are you, who dare to challenge me?! What titles grant your power, your right to resist?"

The finger shifts to Freezer, who stands stock still. A noblewoman's laugh emanates from behind a shakily raised palm. "I... I am the Emperor of the Universe! Lord Freezer, chair of the Planet Trade Organization ("Oh _that's_ what PTO stands for...!")!"

His finger shifts to his left. Vegeta's eyes narrow, before he rises up tall as he can. His pride overrides his caution.

"I... am PRINCE VEGETA! Sovereign of All Saiyans! Including you, whelp!"

Saiyan crosses his arms, grunting. "Anything else?"

"... part-time President of Capsule Corporation?"

He snorts before turning to Goku, and narrowing his eyes. "I... _know_ you." Goku tilts his head questioningly as Vegeta pales. He prays as the saiyan _he_ knows as Broly continues to ramble: "I... these _memories_... you are in them... but who...? GAH!" The loose memories wreak havoc among the folds of his mind, playing with the excess power like mentos and Coca-Cola.

Goku scratches his head. "You know, now that we have the chance to talk, I think I recognize you too! But you still don't remember your name, huh?" Vegeta's face falls. _"Damn it! Goku hasn't actually figured it out yet?! That fucking moron!"_

"No... Goku. All I know... is that I hate you." He clenches a raised fist. "I barely know you, but I KNOW that you... are my enemy! Present me your titles so that my pounding of your bones into POWDER may be more glorious!"

"Ah... hmmmm... I used to go by the legendary super saiyan, but that's you, isn't it? This is a toughie!" Saiyan smirks as the other two stare at him incredulously. "Oh, I got it! I'm Honorary Justiciar Goku!" Freezer's eyes bug out as he glares at Goku. This... this _moron_ is associated with the greatest faction of rebels so far?! What the hell has he gotten up to?

"Not good enough... _Goku_."

"Oh! Um..." the lesser saiyan's eyes drift over to Vegeta: his eyes beg for help. Shortstack shrugs.

"Uh... ah! I got it!" Saiyan steps back, raising one of his eyebrows as Goku gets into a pose. He stands tall, puffing out his chest.

"I! Am _Son Goku_! Prince of all Oxen!"

"WHAT?!"

"G-geez, Vegeta! Calm down; it's true!"

All stare at Vegeta's fury, the anger seething under his face, pulsing like a thousand nuclear suns. He fights it down, taking a deep breath. It appears as thought Saiyan's forbidding presence has become his lesser concern.

"Ten seconds. Explain. _Now_."

Saiyan's unhinged snickers turn into grumbles as his hated opponent frantically tries to explain himself to his partner. Freezer glances back and forth, back and forth between them, trying to wrap his head around how Vegeta's pride picks this moment to resurge. He catches Saiyan's eye... they stare at each other, with Saiyan making a throat-slit motion. Freezer gulps.

The discussion appears to end with a mighty huff as Vegeta turns away from Goku, clearing his throat with a snort. Something in the air changes. The three look at each other, before getting into stances. Their muscles tense as they group up before the bulky, heaving beast.

Goku takes point; Vegeta and Freezer take positions behind him.

"Son Goku... I know! I _know_ I've seen you before...!" he screams, causing Vegeta to flinch. "Again, you stand before me!" Saiyan howls, his aura exploding in a flash of green around him. The earth shakes; the air quakes.

Vegeta blanches harder, clenching his fists. "A-an amazing amount of energy is gathering around him!" Goku is calmer, grinning nervously: "Oh man, this guy is amazing! He got this strong, all by himself?! He's like Black! Even all of us together might not be able to beat him."

"You... have got that right... you bastard!"

"Crap!"

**Kami's Lookout**

"OH MY ME."

"P-piccolo?! What's happening, can you sense them?!"

"Gohan... I really, really don't like the look of it. Broly continues to grow in strength and he's still in his base form. You can feel it... can't you?"

"Yeah... some of it, anyways. Freezer is as strong, or stronger than he was when he was back from the dead the first time... and Broly. He... he's unreal! It's nothing like Jiren was, not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised..."

"Goku and Vegeta are going hard at it as well. They're blue at this point," the namekian says with a frown. "I can only hope that we get to see the fruits of their training since then."

"Man... Broly being back. I'm not surprised to hear that Freezer switched sides in the middle of the fight."

"..."

"..."

"They're gonna die."

**Freezer's Ship**

Cheelai smacks the jury-rigged monitor, trying to get a better signal. Fuzzy images of the warriors outside manifest among the blobs of static. Her face pales.

"L-lemo?! Is that... is Freezer standing with the two saiyans?!"

The orange alien rubs his eyes, peering into the screen. "I... I think it is! What's he... oh."

"What?!"

"S-saiyan! He's gone totally crazy, look at that! I thought he would've calmed down by now... but..."

Her face droops, before hardening. "Lemo. We have to keep trying. We gotta get _something_."

"What?! What could _possibly_ have any effect on this hell of a fight?!" he shouts, jamming a finger behind him as he swings around to face her. "Look at that monster! He's doubled in size! He's not evil... but he's a danger to the whole universe like that!"

"AND WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT A UNIVERSE WITHOUT MY TWO ONLY FRIENDS IN IT?!"

Lemo is taken aback. His eyebrow raises, before he wipes his brow.

"Not much, I guess."

"..."

"... Hey, if it means anything, I might feel the same way. That guy... and you, Cheelai. First really positive interaction since I've joined the damn force. I..."

"You'll help?!"

"Yes, goddamnit! I'll do everything I can to help him!" he throws his arms up into the air. "Treason it is, I fucking guess–!"

His rant is cut off by the sudden blow of Cheelai's embrace; he looks down, surprised as her arms wrap around him. She looks up and tears are welling.

"T-thank you...! Thank you, oh Supreme Kai Almighty, you h-have no idea how much this means to me!"

He blushes, patting her back. "N-no problem, kiddo. I gotcha. We're gonna get Saiyan outta here."

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lava Pits**

"HrreeaaaaaAAAAAAGH!"

A shockwave. It's barely visible to the most advanced eyes on the planet as the titans clash. Fists are thrown like bullets from a submachine gun. Energy and light explodes, causing evermore magma to be thrown up from the ground below. Vegeta... who appears to have stood behind, widens his stance. Electricity crackles between his raised palms.

"FINAL..."

"HIYAAGH!"

Goku lurches forwards, his subdued aura flickering for a moment as Saiyan's fist careens into his gut. His arms listlessly flounder before the pressure suddenly releases whence Freezer decks the enemy in the face with a sharp elbow-strike.

Saiyan is forced back, screaming as fury overtakes him once again. He charges forwards, barreling into the duo... which proceeds to immediately scatter, revealing a brilliant yellow shine.

"FLAA_ASH_!"

The sudden wave of pure power rages towards Saiyan, who has a bare instant to say "GRREREAAAAAGH!" before being battered and thrown away by the wave of power. Freezer and Goku rush forwards, giving chase to the still-flying body while Vegeta starts to build up more power. Saiyan screeches in fury as he forces himself to a stop, almost surging back to meet his opponents before *BANG*, several components of a newly fired Die Die Missile Barrage smack into him. He staggers under the assault, the repeated blows knocking him back into one of the remaining mountains. He leans up, his face contorted with frustration as he frantically surveys the scene before him.

Said scene consists of Freezer and Goku bouncing around between the steaming rubble before plowing their respective feet and fists into him with a flying leap. Saiyan is forced into the rock, stunned by the force.

... For a good second or so before _immediately_ lashing back out with a pair of massively powerful swings: Freezer and Goku are still in their flying kick positions and unable to deal with the lariats they now find themselves subject to.

"HRE_AGH_!"

Goku gasps, the world going white as Saiyan's fist plows against his chest. It forces through and off him, severely damaging his arm as the brute blasts past them towards their supporter. Vegeta takes a step back, shooting a glance at the two whose momentum keeps them hurtling behind Saiyan. Freezer spins like a tipsy dreidel, barely maintaining his footing on the slope of the volcano while Goku slides down.

"BIG BANG A-*GACK*!"

Vegeta's attack is cut off as Saiyan's fist once again slams into his face, sending his head spinning. His aura flares up, power stressed by his distress. His aura sputters again as Saiyan proceeds to punch him in the gut, then slam the top of his head, rinse and repeat.

"Goku!"

"Ha-wuh?!"

"Throw me!"

"Got it!"

The divine warrior speeds down the slope, holding his hands together in a ball and holding his arms to his flank. Freezer hops into the air, clamping down on his fists with one three-toed foot. Despite their animosity, the two have always had surprising synergy in combat: this is not lost on the dark lord of the universe.

Goku proceeds to toss Freezer like he was serving a bloody volleyball. The tyrant blasts through the air: Saiyan hears his cry, turning away from his current punching bag_ just in time_ to receive an eyeful of "Nova Strike!"

Vegeta's body and concentration crumple, the force of the blow throwing him under the bus. His form fails down to standard Super Saiyan Blue as Saiyan's massive foot crunches his ribcage, before the bulky brute is forced up and carried off by Freezer's massive impact.

"Vegeta!"

Goku rushes by, snatching up the limp body of his rival and companion. Vegeta coughs as he's ripped off the crater his body has formed, staring into space as he's toted along.

"K-kakarotto...?" he mumbles as his transformation fully gives out, the crushing blow having hit more than a few of his vital organs.

"Yeah Getes. I gotcha," his eternal rival replies. He looks up, watching Freezer and Saiyan corkscrew into the air as a horrific mishmash of purple and green energies dance around them. "... We need you back in action quick, Vegeta."

Vegeta coughs, glaring at Goku. "I certainly hope you *COUGH*!"

"Ack! Uh... UH...! Don't worry Vegeta! I'lllllll... throw you over to the lookout!"

"A SENZU BEAN, DUMBASS!"

"R-right!"

He tosses a bean, letting Vegeta catch it with a shaky fist. The prince shoves it into his mouth, chewing hungrily as his wounds close and he rises to his feet. They keep an eye on the fight; a massive purple detonation appears to have occurred, blowing the two current fighters into the ground. They continue to struggle there, slugging it out. However... Saiyan seems to be slowing.

"Do you have any more...?"

"N-no, that was my last one. I only brought two..."

"Damn it," he mutters as he looks up at the not-so-distant current struggle. "I definitely hope that Broly..."

"BROLY?!"

...

It's as if the entire battlefield has screeched to a halt. Vegeta's hangs open in shock, while Freezer and Saiyan's confrontation slows to a crawl as their attention is called by the outburst. Goku grabs his head with his hands.

"Oh crap! Oh crap oh crap oh crap! You're right! It _is_ him! I didn't recognize him in his base...!"

"GOKU!"

Saiyan's face freezes as he watches the two. His other foe is forgotten as his vision tunnels, his hearing sharpens like a ginsu knife. Something is causing his blood to fucking _sublimate_.

"It's really him! It's _Broly_! How?!"

"Ka- Goku! GOKU! SHUT! UP!"

Freezer's dumbstruck face pans back to his Monkey, and jumps back. That face... is the face of a destroyer. Something completely lacking in sense and a notion of anything beyond killing. He slooowly backs off, gingerly finding his way through the rocks...

"There _is_ only one every thousand years! It's the _same_ one! IT'S BROLY! IT–!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, _KAKAROTTOOO_!"

The center of attention scrapes over to Vegeta, who after a moment of pause realizes what he has just down. His rage plummets into abject horror as he covers his mouth. Too little too late, my friend.

The entire world grinds to a somehow even heavier halt. Saiyan freezes, his heart pounding hard enough for all to hear. Goku realizes what has just happened and watches in terror as all color drops from his expression. Freezer frantically looks at the two saiyans and decides that it is time to be very worried. For as long as he has known them... Goku and Vegeta have never looked truly terrified.

Furious? Yes.

Desperate? Yes.

Grief-stricken? Definitely.

But _scared_? This... at least to him, was new. And he could feel the terror gnawing away at his own mental foundations as Saiyan started to lurch, shrieking his lungs off.

Saiyan, or rather, the saiyan now known as Broly, was in immense pain. The name rang throughout his mind, smacking its way across his brainscape like a ball. Increasing in force, volume, frequency as it tore down the psychological walls one by painful one, took down the barriers holding back his disgruntlement and memories...!

The sight of his King Vegeta's assassins standing over him, plunging a knife into his chest...

His head smacking into a table as his late father spirited him away, barely managing to rescue him from their pursuers...

The pain and confusion as Paragus stood above him, covered in an alien mask as he was experimented on...

...

And the trigger, the auditory cue for all the pain and confusion and misery his first day of life had caused him. The eternal, ever-present crying of his powerful neighbor named... named...!

"KAAAKAROTTOO_OOOOO_!"


	8. The End of the Super Saiyans' Fight?

**Kami's Lookout**

"DAMN IT!"

"P-piccolo? What happened?!"

"They said it! The idiot said it! Go!"

Gohan nods, before powering up. The aura of his unlocked potential flares around him before he blasts off, rocketing towards Yunzabit Heights.

Trunks and Goten also walk out of the temple: or rather, they're carried on Majin Buu's shoulders. Videl walks out after them. The pink daemon's grating voice rings out.

"Why you yell, big green?!"

"Majin Buu. The... 'big bad' guy we were talking about. He's getting stronger."

"Ah! The big guy you all know!" he grins, smacking his fists together. "Buu turn him into vegetable candy!"

Videl sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder as he turns his head to look at her. "Buu... you fought Jiren, right? He was tough, right?"

"What? Yeah, he real tough! But why you talk about him?" He glances around. Goten and Trunks squirm uncomfortably on his shoulders. The purple-haired squirt pipes up.

"Buu... you can't sense energy, right?"

"Yeah? ... Oh! This guy as strong as Jiren?"

"N-no. I... think he might be even stronger. Soon, I mean."

"What?! No way! Jiren was the strongest guy ever! He beat me up–!"

Goten and Trunks hop off, hitting the floor of the lookout: Videl looks at the majin squarely. She shakes his shoulders.

"You! Don't! Get it! We've fought this guy before! Twice! He! Survived! And wants to kill us all!"

"Who 'we'?"

"Me! And Goten and Trunks! And Piccolo!" she says, pointing at him. "And Gohan and Goku and almost everybody else!"

"... And he really, really scary?"

"YES. Really, really, really scary."

Majin Buu puts a mitt up to his chin, thinking. He's very... slow, but he can do some intellectual stretching sometimes. The inner machinations of his mind are an enigma.

"More scary than me? The one Buu spit out?"

"... Maybe not, Buu... but he's definitely stronger, right now. A lot stronger."

Piccolo coughs into his fist, getting everyone's attention. "Broly is powering up fast. You might want to get a move on. I'll call the couple of available fighters from here... they should arrive only a bit after you."

Videl, Goten, and Trunks nod sharply before starting to lift off and rocket after Gohan. Buu looks around, bewildered, before flying off after them. Piccolo snarls as he watches them go.

_"Goku... if you can't find the time to go Ultra Instinct or pull something else out of your butt... we're all dead..."_

**Amenbo Island**

Beerus snorts, raising an ear as Whis and Bulma touch down. "I'm so sorry for the wait, Bulma, but I didn't want to destroy the planet by flying to close to it..."

"Whis, what do you think you're doing?"

The angel looks up in surprise, blinking. "I would have thought you to be asleep by now, Lord Beerus!"

"Like I could with all that racket! Seriously, did I not tell them to learn to quiet down?!"

Whis sighs, telekinetically lifting a glass of tequila off a nearby stool before strutting into the resort complex. He calls for Bra as Bulma approaches Beerus.

"Beerus... aren't you going to do _anything_?!"

He glares at her. Their eyes meet.

"About. _What_?"

Her jaw drops. Her veins pulse. Her teeth grit. Steam comes out of her fucking ears."ARE YOU JOKING?!" she shrieks, pointing due north-northwest. "CAN YOU NOT FEEL THAT?!"

The God of Destruction picks his teeth, glaring at her coyly. "Oh, yes, the burly saiyan. What about it?"

"Are... are you not going to do anything?! Isn't taking care of threats like that your job?!"

"No."

"You...!"

Beerus sighs. He lurches out of his lounge chair, and places a deceptively gentle hand on the scientist's shoulder. "My job... is to slaughter billions and destroy planets. Unless it's directly an affair of the gods... or messes with the natural order of the universe... it's a Shinjin job. Don't. Ask. Me. _Again_."

She asks him again. He sighs again.

"You...! You are damn lucky."

"If you care so little, why don't you destroy me?! Huh?! HUH?!"

A sickeningly sweet smile crawls across his face. "Because you're my friend, Bulma. You and your delicious planet and its beautifully potential warriors are important to me. I wouldn't dare destroy it at this point."

"Then... then why?!"

"Because even if you no longer have anything to fear from me... that doesn't mean I'm going to get up and protect your damn rock for you. Besides, if they die, I can just bust them out of hell." He flexes, raising an arm. "King Yenma can't do much to stop the likes of me... or Zen'O for that matter, if he finds out that his favorite pet mortal has kicked the bucket."

Bulma simmers, looking up at the cat deity. "So... it's nothing for you to worry about, then? Nothing for us to worry about either?"

"I should hope not, with your magic wish balls. If it makes you feel any better my _dear_ Bulma, I fully intend to inspect this... Broly individual at a later date."

"..."

**Yunzabit Heights**

Goku and pals watch as Broly writhes in pain, green power sparking before exploding out of him. He throws his head up as power rips through his body, his ki'netic glands being forced awake! His muscles bulge: the sheer wall of ki growing around him makes it very obvious that any attack launched right now would just slip off.

"... This is bad."

"YOU _THINK_, KAKAROTTO?!"

"You're the one who said it! You! Not me!"

Freezer, for one, doesn't even bother acknowledging their bickering. He just high-tails it. The Emperor of the Universe blasts over the landscape as fast as he–!

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

His head slowly turns around, his eyes bulging at the sight of two Super Saiyan Blues holding on to his legs. Vegeta scowls hard enough to turn coal into diamonds while Goku sheepishly smiles.

"Hey, man, you can't just walk away! You brought this guy here!"

"Y-you moron! You think I'll just help you?! I brought him here to have you die!"

"And if you don't stay and help you'll die too! You... you wanna go back to hell, Freezer?"

Images flash through his mind, fairies and toys and love and joy. Freezer already feels sick as he twists around. "FINE," he says, raising a finger. His face contorts; consorting with his sworn enemies, twice within just a year?! What is the universe coming to... "But! What. Is. Our. Plan."

They touch down a kilometer or so away from the screaming saiyan, his aura blowing the rocks away from him. He thinks.

"Well... you should probably use that Golden form of yours, right? You could probably last a while against him if it's as good as it was back against Android 21."

"Hmph! And what about us, Kakarotto?"

"Well... we've already been knocked silly by him! I don't think the concentration needed for the complete blue is worth it."

"Oh! Ohoho! You want us to go for raw power, then?"

"Yup!"

"WHAT IS THE PLAN, MONKEYS?!"

"Right, right! Okay guys, so..."

...

Saiyan... no, Broly, screams, clutching his head in his hands once again. Flashes of his new life flit before his eyes... Bah... Cheelai... Lemo... but they are immediately shorn away by the torrent of agony and pain. The walls of his mind wax and wane under the pressure, the torrent of raw energy rising up out of his core and barreling its way through and out of him; shredding everything in its path along the way.

"GRRREREAAAAAAGH! REEAAAGAHAAHAHA!"

Demented, guttural cackles start to break through the screams of pain. Pulses of green and purple energy punch out of him, a simultaneously agonizing and euphoric experience as the Legendary Saiyan reexperiences his birthright. He can feel his sanity slipping, the last vestiges of his reason and sense being overwhelmed for the time being... but the renewed mass butcher welcomes it, embracing the mindless mindset of slaughter as the suntra plows through his brain.

"Urrrrgh! ERRRAAAAAAAAGH!"

His muscles split at the seams. He heaves as the light goes out of his eyes before bursting forth with renewed corruption, green energy pulsing harder and harder. His hair waves in the light... and his pupils bulge before shattering, leaving his eyes white and blank with primal rage as his musculature tears itself apart from the power within to allow more energy to explode out and pummel the ground into a crater!

The ki builds up around him, a maelstrom of destructive energy whorling around him... The orb bulges, heaves as though mimicking the struggle of its source. Goku and pals look up from their position, bathed in green light.

His father's words: "Broly... you are the true Super Saiyan! The stars themselves would quake before your power!"

"... Looks like it's time, guys. Vegeta?"

"I'm ready."

"Freezer?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Heheh, all right. You can stay back for now."

His features sharpen as the sphere of ominous ki suddenly condenses, before blowing outwards. He and Vegeta step forwards.

"HUUAAAGH!"

Broly answers in kind.

The orb detonates in a sprawling scene of green fire, the crater being blown open into a mile-wide valley! Magma blows out the sides, rock and ice alike being vaporized by the force; even the three strongest warriors in the universe are forced to hold steady, bracing against the supernatural winds. Whence the light from the detonation clears... a pillar of ungodly viridescent death, rotating around like a beacon out of the bottom of the crater. The Legendary Super Saiyan rose like the messiah he was... He Who Represented What the Saiyans Were, a violent and feral demon of unimaginable potential and power.

He splayed his arms and showcases his golden-green hair, bathing in the sensation of his own power washing over and through him to fill him with insane ecstasy. The pillar swelled before rapidly condensing, spinning into an orb of light around its source. Broly writhed. His eyes blank. His mind blank, at least on the surface as the shackles of his psyche snapped. Save for one word, booming through his brain as a dark smile crawled across his rugged mug. A depraved chuckle rips out. The power... the power... his power! Turbulent, unstable... a force of nature...!

_"Kakarotto."_

And then the orb of light fucking implodes.

"Scatter!"

Goku, Vegeta, and Freezer run off as the lightshow continues before them. Waves of shearing energy manifest, plowing into the continually shrinking round aura of ki. Faster and faster energy, rock, and air is swept up and added to the roiling mix around the saiyan...

And a moment of perfect tension. Spread out by a few hundred meters, the trio looks up at the ominously beautiful sphere. Toxic green light floods the landscape, painting a neon picture. Broly stands stock still in the center of the sky and of his orb, shuddering as the bubble burbles. His power plummets– by virtue of being manifested as an all-consuming attack. He gives off a self aware smirk: the new flow of energy... it's cleared away the debris of his mind and blockage of his power...! For the first time in forever... Broly is back.

"BLASTER METEOR!"

**Satan City**

The ground shakes. The sky quakes. The populace outside the complex screams for their beloved hero (or heroes).

"Mr. Satan! Save us!"

"Great Saiyaman!"

"Gustave!"

But the executives know their role. They stay inside their room, eyes on the door as if it was a ghost. A very dreadful ghost, hanging slightly open in the manner that multiple jars don't. The monitors across the room flicker, their screens filled with the psychedelic lightshow firing off above the arctic.

The chamber opens, the door slammed into the wall by the burly producer. He grins, his eyes glinting behind his thick shades. The man looks around, shooting a glare at a random executive and cowing them deep into their seat before guffawing and chomping down on his massive cigar.

"Awwwright boys, whattawe got?" the once Grand Vizier of the saiyans barks to his board.

All six board members cower before the awesome power of the great Nappa. Satan City's most legendarily talented and brutal film director and plotter. All but the new intern, Saisei. He straightens his suit and coughs, voice wavering.

"W-well, sir. It appears that the combatants this time... are mostly saiyans?"

"Duh, duh, duh! Of course they are! Who are they?"

"F-from what we can tell, theeeey are your Vegeta... Kakarotto... and a new individual."

"Oho!" he laughs heartily, chomping down on his cigar once again as he swipes the notes off the table. He skims them, his eyes glinting at the hypothetical money to be made. "Oh man, Freezer is back in town again?! This'll be a hit with the masses!"

"Sir, if I may be so bold, we might want to make two variations- one billed for 'accuracy' and one for 'entertain–'"

"Ingenius! Double the profits, Saisei you sly dog! YOU!" he shouts, jabbing a finger at an executive. "Give him a paycheck!"

"B-b-but sir, he's an unpaid intern!"

"Hey! Who blew up East City?!"

"N-n-n-not you, sir!"

"DATS GOD DAMN RIGHT! Now you give this kid... ten bucks!"

Saisei mutters a "Thank you..." with a blank expression. Are all saiyans this loony?

**Round 5: Goku, Vegeta, and Freezer vs. Super Broly **

Freezer lies in wait, looking up at the hellscape in front of him. The reborn Broly's Blaster Meteor attack has decimated the area, the rapid barrage of explosive orbs being lobbed in every direction and pummeling the earth itself into submission.

"Crap!"

He cringes, only to realize that the orbs careening his way are... not, anymore. Goku appears to be deflecting them, knocking them off course and away from his location! Rrrrrgh...!

Whatever his intentions, Goku quickly startles upon noticing Broly rocketing out of his own small world of green death. He blitzes away, the wind of his passing rustling Freezer's jimmies. As he flies from his bulky pursuer over the hardening lavascape, Vegeta pulls up next to him.

"Well... I guess it's pretty obvious we won't be able to defeat him on our own."

"I hate to admit it... *sigh*... But I think you might be right."

And as they reach a hectometer away, the trap is sprung. Broly staggers as Lord Freezer smacks into him, getting him off balance long enough for the two saiyans to whip back around and start powering up.

"You ready...?"

"As I'll ever be..."

"HREEEEAAAAAGH!"

Vegeta blasts up to Super Saiyan Blue 2, his hair and aura darkening to a deep navy while Goku shouts to invoke the iconic "Kaioken!" They flare in their highest forms, Goku's hair waving in the wind while his rival's tail flicks its darkened tip. Their aura's spark as Freezer is knocked back into the metaphorical dirt.

"Let's go, Vegeta!"

"I'm _way_ ahead of you...!"

"Erraugh?!"

Broly's head pitches forwards as it suddenly finds that, the space where it once was, is now occupied by Goku's foot! ... By a good two millimeters, something Goku realizes with horror as a meaty hand slams its way onto his face and starts to squeeze. He gargles in surprise and pain as he is manhandled up until Vegeta knocks him free.

They then proceed to be battered by another, more precise Blaster Meteor barrage. Vegeta is suddenly no longer next to his partner, the space now being occupied by a bodyslamming Broly.

"BRREAuUUAAAGH-AAAACKGH!"

The batter is cut off by a shriek of pain, Broly lurching forwards and slamming his eyes shut; it appears Freezer went right for the crit. And by crit, I mean Broly's cornea.

"Any new techniques, Kakarotto?!"

"_Weeell_, one I've been working on...?"

Vegeta and Goku regroup, floating a few meters off before Broly has time to regain his senses. Energy builds up around them, causing another wind to pick up.

"Gamma Burst...!"

"Dragon..."

"FLAAAASH!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The roiling beams flash into existence and shred the air as they careen towards their target. The wildly charging Legendary Super Saiyan is caught up in the blasts, blown back despite his momentum. Goku and Vegeta strain, sweat streaming down their faces as they pump as much energy into this onslaught as they can.

Broly screams, the blasts ragdolling him across the landscape. He slams into a mountain, and manages to use the impact to bounce back. He shoves his shoulder against the painfully energetic beams... which unfortunately for the two other saiyans, are not quite enough to keep him down. Broly is staggered, definitely, but it isn't enough to overwhelm him and knock him out of his invulnerable state. Thus it is for naught. Once he fully adjusts within a few seconds, he squares himself, the small part of his psyche which can still think whispering to him...

"counter..."

And blares green light like a warning signal, before cupping his hands and firing a blindingly shining "GIGANTIC OMEGASTORM!"

**Yunzabitlian Coast**

Gohan touches down, looking backwards. The others are still a ways behind him - being the strongest unfused fighter out of the current fight means he is also a good deal faster than everyone else. He sighs as a recently-formed Gotenks crosses the last few hundred kilometers in the blink of an eye.

"So, Gohan... Broly and Freezer are back?"

"Yeah... but I think Freezer might be on our side, at this point. You feel that?"

"Uh... no? I can sense Freezer's and Broly's ki, but not super well."

"Well, Broly's energy is way above everybody else present... he just plowed right through our dads' strongest attacks! Freezer is a little bit under them, but he's also away from the battle field. He might have recognized that Broly is a greater threat than he had anticipated."

"Oh. Yeah," he mumbles, scratching his golden spiky locks. "He was... uh... really scary when he came to Earth all those years ago. To Goten and Trunks, I mean! N-not to me, obviously!"

"GOTENKS, it's okay! He's five times your size: even I'm a little scared."

"No way, you? The Great Saiyaman himself? I can't believe it~!"

"Oh, ha ha."

Videl and Buu land next, with her wheezing from the thin air. He pats her head, letting her rest on his back as he sucks in his gut.

"Buu here! Videl here too!"

"Hi, Buu," Gotenks grunts in annoyance. Buu just grins, obviously blundering past him and towards Gohan. He picks up Videl, holding her sleepy form in front of them: "Here you go!"

"Um, Buu, shouldn't you put her down?"

"Uh... no! Buu no put her down! She hurt!"

"... If she's hurt, couldn't you use your healing powers?"

"Oh! Buu do that!"

Buu does that. Videl coughs and sputters, lurching to her feet as Gohan helps her up.

"You sure you wanna do this? This fight..."

"I wanna do this, Gohan! I... I really hate him! And... if I'm going to be spending most of my time as a mother for Pan... wouldn't Broly himself would be a cool final opponent...?"

"Wow, Videl, you're so cool!"

Gohan raises an eyebrow. "Gotenks... did you just call someone other than yourself cool?"

The pint-sized powerhouse crosses his arms. "So what if I did? She's like, just a person, but she's risking her life to fight spiky-haired god? That's pretty cool."

"T-thank you, Gotenks."

"I also think you cool!" Buu shouts before smacking her on the backside. Videl stumbles, before giggling.

"Come on, guys. We should get a move-on if we want to get to the battle before Krillin and the others we rounded up."

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lava Pits**

"Gah!"

Goku and Vegeta barely have time to jump apart before the Gigantic Omegastorm plows through their beams and into the spot they were just floating in. Goku stares, wide-eyed at the massive flow of energy rocketing between him and his beloved rival. He feels his shirt, mostly shorn off from mere passing of the wave.

"Vegeta...?!"

Oh. Oh no. He didn't get out of the way on time. The saiyan prince blinks, his entire body covered in soot as his evolved form flickers and falls from its ascended state and he drops.

"I'm fine, you dunce! DUCK!"

"Wha-"

The poor guy is immediately smacked in the head with a green energy blast. Vegeta curses under his breath as he blasts forwards, barely snatching him out of the air and juking away before Broly could reach their position. He tosses Goku to the ground a ways away; far enough for him to recover from the blow by the time he reaches the bottom.

Broly turns to the shakily hovering Vegeta, heaving. There is... surprising clarity in his blank eyes. As though his mindless fury is directed by the small part of himself which can think, which can recognize his enemies. As if his utter insanity is more aesthetic than overruling, and he really is just that much of a dick to keep trying to kill everyone.

"You... you really are a freak, aren't you?"

"..."

"Fine, don't bother responding," Vegeta snarls, hawking up a gob of spit. "You'll just–"

"HEY! Broly!"

The two look down, surprised. A golden Super Saiyan Goku puffs out his chest, staring straight at the enemy. Broly growls, his face contorting into a snarl. He may act animalistic and not be bothering with the sadistic small-talk he's known for, but he recognizes this man's importance to him no matter what.

"Look at me! Uh... I am the Legendary Super Saiyan now!"

"ERRAAG-?!"

"Kakarotto what the hell do you think-?"

"SOLAFLAH!"

Broly and Vegeta scream in unison ("GAH!") as blinding light sears their eyes.

"Come on Vegeta!"

Vegeta tries to pull himself back as Goku grabs onto his arm. "W-what the hell are you do-?!" His complaint is cut off as he's yanked through the air. Broly screams, rubbing his eyes furiously as he charges after the sound of his enemies' voices. Vegeta's form also falls, back to basic Super Saiyan before descending to base form. He puts his arms around Goku's neck as they rocket forwards.

"Time to leave already...?"

"Yep! No way we can beat him like this!"

"Hrmmng..."

He rockets by a bewildered Freezer, revealing their position with his golden aura. Goku pulls Vegeta over his shoulder, much to his protest as the mad emperor shoots them a glare.

"What?! What do you think you're doing?! You! Are exposing my position! The mighty Lord Freezer!"

"Uhhhhh..." Goku mumbles, his eyes flicking between the rapidly approaching charging berserker and the steaming visage of his old nemesis. He settles for giving Freezer a long hard look... before breaking into a grin.

"Have fun, Freezer!"

*bawoop*

And with that, Goku and his charge instantly transmit away to their green friend on the lookout. And leave the little lizard all alone with the hulking berserker ten feet away.

"GOOOOKUUUUU-!"

Broly bodyslams through the rocky landscape and into Freezer. He goes tumbling, rolling to a stop against a nearby boulder. The guy's head spins as he struggles to his feet, clenching his tail as Broly guffaws.

"YOU DARE?! You dare to make me... make me your punching bag?!" he shouts, his rage at Goku instantly being redirected at his attacker. And immediately fading when Broly raises his fist. Freezer puts up his hands and desperately tries to ward him off.

"W-w-wait! Wouldn't you... er, ah, rather see me get the chance to exert myself? For me to put effort into this fight?"

Broly pauses. He cocks his head, grinning sadistically. As the Legendary Super Saiyan... even being totally wacko, he still embodies the traits of all saiyans. Such as... seeking challenging opponents?

"Hmph! Then I will teach you a lesson! Behold!"

He crouches, energy crackling as Broly's curiosity piques. Golden light flickers off the galactic emperor...

Boom!

A blinding yellow light shines off of him, revealing his transformed body...! Standing taller, stronger, leaner, shinier.

"This is Golden Freezer!" the emperor shouts, placing a foot forwards as he raises his arms above his head: two swirling Death Saucers form, the impossibly sharp edges of the discs shrieking against the very air. "THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE!"


	9. Goku's Master Plan! Can the Others Last?

**Kami's Lookout **

Piccolo scowls, looking behind him: he turns around to greet the sudden visitors as they materialize in the air before him and land in a heap on the ground. Goku coughs as Vegeta's body ends up using him as a landing cushion, flopping against him as the golden light vanishes from his hair. The prince flutters his eyes, growling as he yanks his arm out of Goku's grip ("L-let go of me!"). Son Goku sighs, pushing Vegeta off of him before standing up and stretching. He winces; sustained Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken does a number on one's body, even when kept at a minimal boost level.

"H-hey, Piccolo..."

"I got it. Dende!"

"Yes?"

"We have visitors."

The guardian of the Earth emerges, peeping out of the temple before rubbing his eyes. "Oh! It's you! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm... fine." Goku mumbles, prior to pointing towards the limp Vegeta. "He definitely isn't though. You wanna...?"

"i'm fucking _fine_ kakarotto"

"Hey! Don't use words like _that_ in front of Dende!"

Piccolo groans as Dende chuckles and steps forwards: he raises his hands over Vegeta's chest and allows his healing magic to flow through him. Despite his reluctance and pride, Vegeta's muscles relax as he feels the soothing force drag him to rest...

"So Piccolo! You're the smart guy here: you got any sort of plan?"

"No. The most we've got is that we've sent in a few of our toughest to keep Broly busy for a while," he grumbles, looking Goku dead in the eye. "For their sake I hope you can think of a good one fast."

"Um... the Spirit Bomb?"

"I think we've passed the point where the combined energy of every mundane being surpasses our enemies _long_ ago."

"Weee could... ask Beerus to destroy him?"

"Beerus is... not available."

"Oh. ... Uh... UH...! The Mafuba...?"

"Broly would punch your lights out, or just break out once his power starts to grow again."

Dende looks up from his doctoring. "Goku, what about that kaioken technique of yours?"

"Sorry Dende, but I kinda used it already, and taking it much higher would... _oooh_, I have an idea! Ah... Piccolo?"

"I _already_ hate it, but what?"

"Uuuh... okay so," Goku says, getting up and spreading his arms. "The kaioken increases the user's power, right? And it's not like a Super Saiyan transformation where it has a set maximum multiplier... I can _change_ the output of the technique! Yeah?"

"... I'm intrigued. What about it?"

"So even though I've trained for so long with it, there's only so high I've been able to take it. But that's not because, like, it can't go any higher. It'd just kill me to take it over a hundred or something! So..."

"So?"

Goku puffs out his chest once again, his eyes glinting. "What if I... jumped back in there, got Broly in a Full Nelson, and used Kaioken times... a _million_ or something?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Gah!"

"You would blow up like a bomb and destroy the damn _planet_!"

"Jeez, okay, I won't do that! How about... um "

Dende falls backwards, landing on his butt as Vegeta sits up and screams at them: "fusion, you fools!" Goku and Piccolo stumble as well, startled by the outburst. "Geez Vegeta, you know, you don't have to be so grumpy!"

"hmph!" The prince lays back down, letting Dende get back to work. Goku turns back to Piccolo.

"Uh... fusion?"

"... Yes, great idea, Goku."

"Great...! That might give us enough of a boost to beat him! ... Hey Dende, how much longer?"

"Just a minute or so longer. He's taken a few beatings today, even though they were healed up..."

"Oh, okay. Soooo... who should we bring out, Piccolo?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. We don't have any Potara so you can't use Vegito. And Oom'Bagu isn't here to use his Empathic Slave technique, so we have no chance of summoning Vekujo."

"Huh... I guess it's Gogeta, then. You hear that Vegeta! Fusion time!"

"great"

**Round 6: Gohan, Gotenks, Majin Buu, and Videl vs. Super Broly**

"WEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

Freezer wheezes, clutching his chest as Broly pounds his chest. The former volcano they were fighting on has been reduced to a smear of rubble across the lavascape. If he hadn't trained further post his newest revival... "Filthy... Monkey..." Broly cocks his head, pursing his lips. He walks forwards.

"Now... Freezer... is that any way to speak to a god...?"

"Y-you can talk?!"

The Legendary Super Saiyan spreads his arms in a manner reminiscent of Freezer himself, power crackling and spewing forth into his aura. He cackles.

"Yes... Emperor. Everything is clear now... you and your... _cronies_ appear to have finally knocked some sense into me. My mental barriers are... purged, by the flow of power through my body. My power... my power is _overflowing_!"

"... And you remember _everything_?"

"Yes, Freezer. Yes..." he grumbles, staring deep into his opponent's eyes. Freezer raises an eye-ridge. "Though... I suppose _might_ miss... playing the role of an innocent."

"Hmph! What a pathetic thing for the supposed Legendary Sup-*ACK*!"

"... The slaughter... begins with you, pest. I... I am _back._"

Freezer grunts. He glances towards the edge of the crater, before chuckling. "Oh, I don't think so!"

"I will bathe in your BLOO–*GAH*!"

Broly stumbles from a sudden kick. The cavalry has arrived.

"Freezer."

"_Brat_."

"KAKAROTTO!"

More appear; that insufferable fusion from his first resurrection, the supposedly terrifying Majin Buu, and... a woman? And quite a pretty one at that. Who is she...? ... She seems to know Broly, at least. They all do given the way they glare at him. He seems to recognize them as well.

Gohan touches down, and shoots him another glare. Freezer smirks wryly as the entire posse gives him a dirty look. Yes, yes, he's to blame for this mess. ... Oh, yes, and they were never on good terms to begin with; fine by him.

"Back off, Freezer. We can... handle this."

"Ohoho! I was growing a bit tired: allow me to take my _reprieve_," the mad emperor fires off as he retreats. God, _no one_ must know how much he needed to take this time to recover. Maybe behind that rock...

"Ah... ahaha! More bugs for me to squash: the whole gang's _here_. What's next, is my _father_ going to pop up from behind that rock?"

"L-laugh all you want, Broly!" Gotenks boasts, sweat streaming down his brow. He hasn't even transformed yet... "W-we've all gotten way stronger since you came to Earth last time!"

"What... a _coincidence_. So have I!"

Gotenks's response is cut off by a fist ("Gotenks!"). Videl and Gohan rush towards the unprepared body tumbling up the crater, leaving Majin Buu alone up in front of the monster.

...

"You... are the terrifying Majin Buu...?"

"Me Buu! You... you _hurt_ Mr. Satan's daughter!" he screeches. The majin jabs a finger at himself; "Me beat you up!"

Broly demurs, watching the others out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps... if we had met before, you may have been a demon to behold. But..." he raises a hand, and releases a sliver of energy. Buu's head is punched out of existence: the surprised majin stands stock still. "... My power grows _eternally_." And then Buu's head suddenly reappears out of his stump of a 'neck'.

"OW!"

"You can regenerate to such a degree...?" he mutters, as his smile widens. He gets into a wide forwards stance, the saiyan's smile growing dangerously. "Then this will be a struggle truly worthy to remember, a finalé before I massacre you all! Come! Give me the fight of your life! I… will make your death slow, painful, and glorious!"

Buu frowns before suddenly bursting forwards – unfortunately, to be immediately caught by a quick but powerful blast. His chest suddenly turns concave as he's shot backwards, his eyes bugging out as Broly dashes after his prey. Buu contorts, barely managing to block the incoming blow and throwing one of his own. It seems... Mr. Satan is actually a relatively competent teacher!

Videl and Gohan hoist Gotenks onto their shoulders, watching with Freezer as the two demons' fists clash. Buu actually manages to get the upper hand, and holds him up by the neck...! Broly's arms hang limp as Buu proceeds to pummel him, growing appendages out of every free piece of his – oh, he's been knocked off by a single headbutt.

And a colossal uppercut blows the majin to pieces, pink flesh blowing upwards and outwards while a geyser of green energy erupts from Broly's fist.

"Should we jump in...?"

"Videl, no. Just..."

Gotenks coughs, fluttering his eyelids. He looks up at the two adults over him.

"Geez... that really smarts..."

"You're okay!"

He pushes their arms off of him, grumbling as he gets up. The fusion winces, holding his chest as ow fuck there goes a rib. Videl pulls him into a hug, hurting him further as he weakly whimpers. Gohan sighs wearily.

"Omygodyou'reokayIwassoworriedI–"

"can't... breathe...!"

"Guys... guys! We should start powering up."

"I hope your dad...s have a plan ready to go..."

**Kami's Lookout**

"Nobody's stronger than me, now!"

Dende and Piccolo stare, jaws hanging open at the sorry result of the failed fusion. The dance was elegant... and apparently too refined for Vegeta, whose reluctance interdicted the maneuver at the last moment. Veku, the fat fartball of a fusion looks at the two namekians, his gaze souring.

"What?! What, you gotta _problem_ with me?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Piccolo snarls. A bewildered Dende looks between the two.

"Um... are you Veku? King Kai told me about you once..."

"Veku?! No, no, I'm... Gogeta..."

Veku's eyes drift downwards, downwards, and oh he can't see his toes. The fused saiyan's eyes bug out, before he clasps the sides of his head. "Oh crap! Crap crap _crap_!"

The nameks sigh.

"Try again in thirty minutes."

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

Freezer glances at the other three spectators, watching his back as Kakarotto's brat glares back. Despite being on the same side... it is increasingly obvious that there is no love between him the earthlings. "Mph." He gets back to focusing, trying to maintain his Golden form and regain his strength as the struggle... well, despite how retarded it _appears_, he can see why his father feared the majin.

"Eraser Cannon!"

The large green energy blast rockets towards the fat pink creature, when it suddenly tears itself apart! A gaping hole yawns open in its chest, allowing the orb to pass through its position before it suddenly dashes towards the Super Saiyan.

"TAKE THIS!"

Buu does not 'take this'; the punch whiffs into the afterimage of a vanish attack. The daemon remanifests behind Broly and kicks him in the head, causing him to snort in annoyance: Buu's eyes widen as Broly swivels around and BAM! Gohan and company watch in horror as Buu is comboed into oblivion.

Gigantic Press!

Low kick!

Gigantic Claw!

BIG FUCKING PUNCH!

Eraser Blow!

Gigantic Strike!

Lariat Express!

Gigantic Meteo–

"TURN INTO CANDY!"

"What the–?!"

The magical pink beam hits Broly, energy flying everywhere as his face contorts with absolute confusion. Buu's eyes close for one last time with a devilish smile as his squishy body falls apart from exhaustion, flowing into the rock under him... but his final strike definitely counted for now.

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT PINK BASTARD DO TO ME?!"_

The Legendary Super Saiyan froths and screams on the inside, thrashing violently as he tries to understand his new form. All that the others saw, however, was the world's most ominous floating jawbreaker candy: _broccoli_ flavored.

Gohan and Videl stare, nonplussed enough to allow their gathering power to dissipate for a split second; Gotenks even almost loses his form.

"What in god's name...?" can be heard from behind a nearby rock.

The decidedly disgusting sweet vibrates, the shockwaves emanating from it almost appearing to be a roar. It would seem... that this candy, much like Vegito before it, has enough ki to surpass the barrier of inanimacy.

It's still a threat.

"Gotenks! Videl! Get ready!"

A chorus of agreement bursts out before the two lunge at the candy, roaring. Gotenks's hair explodes into a mane of gold, a Super Saiyan 3, while Gohan's aura ripples with the unleashed power of his divine Mystic form.

... In addition to Videl, the almost totally mundane human, who is there too. She throws a flurry of jabs and hooks, lethally positioned jabs and kicks raining down and around the jawbreaker. Gotenks vanishes into thin air, appearing right opposite of her as he whales into the area ("Bam bam bam!").

Videl throws a Dynamite Kick only for the candy to hit her between the eyes. Her head pitches back like she was just shot there, barely keeping herself upright. Gotenks howls before thrusting his hands towards the Broly.

"FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!"

Aaaand the fucking magic candy jukes around, whizzing like a furious hypersonic yellowjacket as the fighter's release of energy blares through the air. Broly dodges everything Gotenks proceeds to throw at him; A blur of motion, blows placed exactly where they needed to be, but immediately before impact he shifts and reappear somewhere else. It's hopeless–!

"MIRACLE FULL FORCE!"

"Gohan!"

The subsaiyan manages to tag the sugary orb with a _massive_ uppercut, slamming it up and away. It careens up into the sky, energy crackling around it as it plows into the stratosphere. Gohan... shakes his now-red hand, choking back curses as a bruise starts to form before blasting up after it. Gotenks and Videl look after him, it now being his turn to prop her up...

"Huh..."

"... Hey Videeel... you uh... think you've made our point?"

"Y-yeah, we should leave..."

Gotenks scratches his head. "I hope Buu can make his way back... we really didn't do much, huh?"

"... Gotenks. _NO_."

"Come on! You saw that - I barely did anything! I know I can do more against that big ol' jerk!"

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'll... be waiting for you two," Videl mutters prior to zipping away. She glances back - that Gotenks is really determined, apparently, to rush after his big half-brother.

...

Gohan extends his arms, screaming as he rockets after the flying candy. A shout of "Masenko!" rings out before the sugary orb is scorched and sent flying again. Cracks spread throughout the shell of the candy... How to take it out before it reemerges, or maybe accidentally letting him out himself...? A candy shouldn't be able to transform back into a saiyan by sheer force of will, but candy shouldn't be able to fly around with a power level higher than the gods either: if Vegito has done it once, it might be done again... His mind starts racing with combo strings, moves which might be able to build up his Sparking Meter to–!

"Galactic Donut!"

"G-gotenks?!"

The juking candy slams into the suddenly manifested ring of energy, ripping through it. Looking down, Gohan can see his half-brother whizzing upwards, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Oh-oh no! GOTENKS! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No! I can do this!"

Gohan... facepalms, before squaring up and raising his energy levels. A fight with Gotenks would be not the best thing to happen right now. Best just prepare... Gotenks blasts past him, raising his arms.

"GALACTIC DONUTS!"

Broly blitzes about, frantically dodging the rings of ki; his velocity lowers, lowers, until–!

"GOTCHA!"

Gotenks rushes in and slams the candy with an overhead hammer blow, rocketing it back into the ground. The candy lies among the steaming rocks, dazed from the impact until it realizes that the heat is causing it to melt!

_"No! NO! THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN WILL NOT BE DEFEATED IN SUCH A–!"_

"SUPER GALACTIC DONUT!"

*bawup!*

And Broly is thus trapped within a rotating orb of rapidly spinning rings. The candy lets out a vibrational roar as it slams its way against the walls of its new yellow enclosure, unable to get up the momentum needed to get out as its containment slowly shrinks around it. Gotenks smirks, flash stepping towards his new ball.

"Super Brocco-Broccoli Volleyball!"

*PWISH!*

*BWANG!*

*SLAP!*

Gotenks zips through the air slamming, the slightly-more-visible jawbreaker around. Videl and Gohan... anxiously observe, unsure if the fusion can finish off the candy-saiyan. The final blow occurs, the candy known as Broly being spiked into the fucking ground and forming a crater. He writhes in fury as magma spews onto him.

"H-hold him there, Gotenks!" Videl squawks as Gohan touches down next to her, pumping a shot of his energy into her. She coughs as they stare into the fiery hole, looking back and forth between it and Gotenks's sweating visage.

Broly mentally shrieks in rage and pain as he feels himself melting. Being magically transformed into candy allows his spirit to exert itself over his new body, but still...! If he had just been killed he wouldn't be feeling this overwhelming pain! MELTING SUGAR! HIM! ... How _ g_.

His spirit roars, throwing its invisible head backwards in fury... before suddenly calming. The atmosphere thickens: Gohan squints as the energy stops fluctuating, _feeling_ Broly's smirk... and he notices the almost silent cracking and the burgeoning of faded _ki_.

"GET DOWN!"

Gohan and Videl get down. Gotenks does not, and is thus witness to the explosion of legendary power! ... or not. He barely catches a glimpse of something fracturing before melting shards of candy rip through the air and into his eyes. He screams before the shockwave also washes him with lava, alighting his hair with resplendent red flame.

"Hmph! How pathetic, screaming from just some _candy_!" the Legendary Super Saiyan cackles at the writhing form of the fusion. Gotenks flares his energy, blasting the flame and melted goop off him as he wipes his eyes. Broly picks at his own skin, wincing as he touches what looks a nasty burn. He chuckles, snake-eying Gotenks.

"I must congratulate you... small Kakarotto? With the help of that stolid blob, you... are the first person on this planet to wound me while I am transformed." Gotenks staggers back as the massive wall of pectoral muscles suddenly fills his vision, before a hand clamps around his throat.

"Gotenks!"

Gohan lays Videl on a rock ("ow.") before looking around frantically, staring at and through a certain boulder–!

...

It seems that Freezer has gotten the hell out of dodge. The ordinarily prim scholar curses.

"Out of respect for you, little Kakarotto... your death will be quick."

"Wai–!"

*RIIII–pop!*

And the fusion comes undone in Broly's hands. He blinks, staring at the two small children in black-haired base form.

"What...?"

He has no time to ponder this, however, for a resounding smack rings out whence Gohan kicks him in the head.


	10. Son Gohan's Overwhelming Power!

**Freezer's Ship: Throne Room**

Freezer wheezes as he kicks open the door, in his base-final form. He glares at the pair in the room.

"l-l-lord freezer!"

"Hello, _Kikono_," the battered emperor growls. His eyes blink out a quick series of blinding flashes. Kikono bows, before scurrying away.

...

He pokes his head back in.

"Would you like the _deluxe_ or _extraravagant_ healing fluid...?"

"Just the deluxe, please."

Kikono frantically bows again, before popping out. Freezer sighs before turning to his highest ranking underling. "So... Berriblue. What have you been up to?"

"My Lord, I think that should be obvious~. Trying to figure a way out of this _mess_."

"Tch! As much as I hate it, you might be right... every powerful fighter on this planet is an enemy at this point." He grumbles, crossing his legs as he settles onto his throne. The purple and white alien gazes off into the lavascape, thinking. "We need... a way to remove Broly as a threat."

"Broly, sire?"

"Oho, that's right! You've missed out on quite a bit! ... To make a long story _short_, our monkey is not quite the _amnesiac_ any more... and to be frank, the Legendary Super Saiyan is a high enough grade of sadist to make even me a bit uncomfortable. That... _Goku_ may have infected me with a respect for battle, but I! Am _not_! Going back out there."

"I see~."

"So, my trusted advisor... do we have any courses of action, besides relying on the Earth's _monkeys_?"

"I'm afraid we don't have much, mi'lord. You only brough the bare minimum equipment and fighters."

"Hm... perhaps that fusion technique...? I hear it can greatly increase one's power..."

"I'm sorry. We have no one here... equal to your power, or stature."

"Hmph, was that an insult~? Fine then! What resources _do_ we have?"

"The Dragon Balls."

Freezer's mouth opens for a second: opens, and closes, and opens again. "M... my, how could I forget~? Where are they now?"

"The brig. Those two who found the Broly, volunteered to 'guard' them."

"..."

"I presume... you plan to _deal_ with them~?" the ednan queries. A monitor flips open, showing the interior of the ship's brig. Cheelai and Lemo can be seen stacking up the Dragon Balls into a pile; Lemo appears to be keeping his eyes on the door, hand twitching over his ray-gun. Freezer stares intently at the duo, before looking away. He senses Broly's increase in power... a facet of his Legendary form, no doubt.

"Perhaps... it would be wise to keep them around."

"Sire?"

"Berriblue," he addresses her, turning around. "That saiyan out there... is a monster. I've never seen anything like it. Despite how they've evolved since that first rebellious monkey so long ago..." he thinks back, to his first encounter with an ascended saiyan.

_"Heheheh... NO way, you've lived long enough! Actually it's been too long for my taste!"_

"This demon is something different. As much as I hate to say it... _Vegeta_ was right. 'Broly' may very well be the same sort of mutant as I am, the monkey equivalent to a born elite... and may very well be more powerful than Beerus himself already. And if not... he will be soon."

The normally unflappable attendant drains of her color; a sight seen once in a blue moon. "M-mi'lord... are you saying that this being, will _constantly_ increase in power?"

"... Yes. Yes, I am."

"Then... perhaps we should simply aim to escape?" Her voice trembles, though it's almost unnoticeable. "He... might not notice us."

"To the contrary, Berriblue: I believe that the other monkeys may do everything in their power to impede our escape."`

"... Ah. I suppose keeping the two would-be traitors around... and letting them do what they will... is part of your plan?"

"Yeeees... two-fold reasons, you see. One... both of them, especially the woman, appeared to be rather dear to Broly while he was still under our employ. It isn't much, but it's the best chance we've got to keep him under control: something I'm sure you _already_ know. Secondly... that very fact makes them good puppets."

"Oho~. You intend to manipulate them into doing your bidding?"

"Them doing so on my orders would only raise Broly's suspicion~. Better to let the dog run on an invisible track, than to be suspicious of where it's being lead~."

Berriblue scrunches her face slightly, disapproving of the haphazard metaphor but brushing over it. "Hm... I believe I understand..."

Freezer slowly grins, his mouth widening as the plan goes through his head. Yes... once today is done and over, Broly may prove useful to his organization. For now though... he must be removed from the battlefield... and brought under _control_. "Those two are quite lucky to have ended up in such a spot. I could fry them right now~: I trust that they can come to _my_ intended conclusion themselves?"

"Certainly, sir. They're foolish, not stupid."

**Round 7: Everybody Available vs. Super Broly**

Broly staggers listlessly, before glaring at the Super Saiyan...?

"Kakarotto's brat... you have _true_ power!" he shouts, causing Gohan to glare. What is this maniac even fighting for...? Back on New Vegeta his saiyan instincts and rage were awakened _through_ his mental suppression by the fighters' power... and on Earth, last time, his resentment for Kakarotto's lineage had driven him totally insane. But he was totally lucid here... so... what did he have to gain from combat...?

... Probably nothing at all. Broly... if he's like most saiyans, he has absolutely nothing holding him down, so no real reason to even try to make it out alive. Even his resentment for Kakarotto... all that he has left to do is try to sate his bloodlust. This entire fight... is just a game to him! Something to entertain him while he waits for his hated counterpart to return from the lookout!

The Legendary Saiyan snorts, tossing 'Small Kakarotto' and 'Princess Trunks Junior?' over towards Videl. Trunks cries out upon slamming into the rock while Goten...

"Ow! You big jerk, what was that for?!"

"Be grateful, _whelp_." Goten's shaky eyes narrow as Broly zeroes in on him. "Use this time wisely: I expect you to become a slightly more worthy opponent by the time I deal with your brother."

Gohan growls. "Broly... I think you'll find I'm far above where I was last time!"

"I can tell!" he guffaws, spreading his arms. "Look! Everyone's here– the whole gang from the last time!" His gaze hardens. "If you weren't so fun to torture, you'd all be _already dead_."

Well, that confirms his theory. Gohan takes a step forwards; might as well buy time. "You... you really really are too happy for this situation. You... you realize we will defeat you, right? We have. Every time so far."

"I'm just glad to be back, little worm~! It's been. So. DAMN. _LONG_! Since my saiyan blood has had the chance to boil in battle. Since I've been 'sane'! I... must savor–"

"KIENZAN!"

"GAAAAAAGH!"

Over the hills! Three glinting lights! Two bald (and one only mostly bald) crania shine: the cavalry!

"Kept you waiting, huh, Gohan?"

Broly writhes in pain as he literally smashes the Destructo Disk out of his shoulder and into the ground. He incredulously gapes at the new gash in his musculature, before breaking out into laughter. The new arrivals freeze, shaking. Except for Tien. But he's shaking on the inside.

"You! _Noseless_! I recognize you! To _think_ you had the potential to wound me in my Legendary form!"

Tien's expression sours. "Is this just a game to you?!"

"Yes! Yes it is, you three-eyed freak!"

"... You are surprisingly affable, for a depraved maniac."

"I'm sorry," Broly says with a fucking curtsy. "I'm just... so _giddy_. This day... everything comes to an end! Your planet! Kakarotto's life! My, er, sleeping in my own subconscious! And... my _respite_ from battle!"

"Well..." Tien says with a stoic face. "Would you mind... if we took a little bit of time to organize ourselves? To... provide a greater challenge to you, of course."

"... You know. I know you're playing me. But... You understand what I want. ... Five minutes. Get out of my sight." And Broly just... turns around, impatiently tapping his foot. The earth quakes as everybody present looks at Tien.

"... It worked with Vegeta long ago, didn't it?"

**The Lookout**

Goku and Vegeta... lie on the ground, panting as Dende refills their energy for another fusion. Veku has ceased to exist, thankfully, and Piccolo looks damn about ready to pop a fucking vein on his forehead.

"All right, maggots. You ready?"

"Shut up, Namek!"

The Prince of All Saiyans lurches to his feet, dragging Goku up with him. Piccolo raises an eyebrow; a little anxious, are we not?

"FU–"

"SION–"

"HA-!"

*_fwoom_*

A blinding light blows out, forcing Dende to cover his eyes with his arm. Piccolo... snorts in disappointment. The light fades, revealing a terminally skinny weakling.

"Whuh—?"

"Mph. This failure looks like a 'Goja', to me."

"Aw, come on!"

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

The present members of Earth's Special Forces huddle up, keeping a nervous eye on the monstrous saiyan nearby. Videl opens up.

"Well... I don't think I can do much."

"... Sorry, honey, I think you should go. And take Goten and Trunks with you...?"

Trunks huffs and raises his fist before Goten pulls it back down. "Trunks...! I... I don't wanna fight Broly again! Look at him!" he shouts, pointing at the massive bulk they can see. "He's just standing there! Menacingly!"

"All right, you two can sort this out later... first we need to figure out what everybody brings to the table." The subsaiyan hybrid shoots a look at Krillin, implying that he should go first.

"Uh...! Well, Gohan, you know me! Eheheh... I always have a few senzu...? I think I have the last two."

The de facto leader brightens, suddenly far more optimistic. "Goten... Trunks..." Trunks looks up, before brightening as well. Goten looks back and forth between them, realizing what's up.

"Oh no no no no no! I-I don't wanna go back out there...!"

Tien stares him in the eyes. "Goten. We need. Every. Fighter. From what Gohan has said, Freezer's bailed out on us. Everyone else is busy keeping order in the cities. Will. You. Help."

"... _Fine_."

Krillin, sighs, tossing the two beans to the depleted fusees. Trunks stuffs one in his pocket before splitting the other with his teeth, handing half of it to Goten. "Anyways... I also have my Destructo Disk, you know? It can... uh... cut through anything; even Broly, apparently, though it probably can't get far before grinding itself down into sparks."

"All right Krillin. Tien and Chiatzou?"

Tien's third eye glints. "I have my techniques. I don't know how useful they might be... but at the very least, the Tri Beam packs a punch. And the Solar Flare has received upgrades since my participation in the Tournament of Power."

"I-I've been training...! I'm... nowhere near as powerful as the rest of you," Chiatzou says with a nervous laugh. The Jiang-Shi Type humanoid scratches the back of his head. "But I've gotten even better with my special powers! I-I can use my psychic abilities... and... and _throttle his brain inside his skull_!"

"That's terrifying. All right. So Krillin and Tien snipe I keep him busy, and you throttle him? Goten and Trunks fuse whenever you're ready. And Videl..."

Goten and Trunks proceed to stick fingers down their throat and make gagging noises as Gohan kisses his wife. She flutters her eyes, putting her arms around him. Krillin and Tien glance away, metaphorical sweat drops appearing.

"See you later."

Videl nods, before lifting off. It's a bit janky but she can still fly. Broly notices.

"Hey!"

Gohan's eyelids twitch. "Fuck off!" he screams, causing Goten and Trunks to gape. Such language! "You've really hurt her: let her go!"

"Hmph, fine!" he says, clenching his fists. "She would've provided a minimal fight if the scum had dared to challenge me again, anyways: I'll just kill her later. So," he purrs, raising a finger. "Is your posse ready to entertain me until my rival returns, brat?"

"Goten and Trunks still need time to rest?"

"Fine. I wouldn't want to sully my hands with their weak, unfused blood anyways."

Krillin and Tien square up, trembling under their composure. Chiatzou is a lot less composed but still floats between the two baldies, raising his palms. Gohan's eyes sharpen suddenly, as though he suddenly went from 240p to high definition. White power explodes around him.

Broly's incredulous expression holds for quite the while, before dropping into a laugh. That asshole! Now of all times?!

"You truly are a worthy opponent, Kakarotto's brat! Die by my hand!"

As blindingly fast explosions start to ring out, Goten and Trunks cower and stumble backwards. The two fall into a ditch, barely managing to avoid a string of magma as the newly resurgent battle plays out overhead.

"Maxi Kienzan!"

"SHIIIIIN–KIKOHO!"

"BRAIN ANEURYSM!"

…

"Goten, I think we're really in deep now."

"T-Trunks! Look at this!"

"Huh?"

He turns around to look at Goten, peering into a crack in the rocky wall. "What is it? Whoah! Is that..." Trunks pokes into the crack, only for his finger to meet pink flesh instead of rock. A weird-ass face manifests, sticking its tongue at the duo.

"Buu! You're alive!"

"Yay!" Goten shouts as he tries to hug the rock wall. Unfortunately, Buu is inside the wall, but he appreciates the effort. Trunks's smile breaks for a second, before bursting into an even greater one.

"Goten I just had the BEST idea I've ever had."

**Freezer's Brig**

Cheelai watches the video feed, her lip pursing in worry. Saiyan seems to have gotten a hold of himself, seeing the way he holds himself before the earthlings, but something's different. Does he know them? Maybe his amnesia... she shakes her head, watching as he grunts in rage, maybe shaking off a headache. The saiyan gurgles as he receives a massive punch, staggering him just long enough for another energy disc to bite into his thigh and grind itself into sparks against his flesh: it gives him a nasty-looking but shallow gash in return. She winces anyhow.

"Lemo? You figure out how to use those things?"

"Y-yeah, I think so!" He flips his scouter inside out, pointing. "Oh might be a bit too small. Lemme forward these to ya."

The gree sighs as she takes out a small communicator. It takes a few seconds, but the files pop up. She scrolls through them, grimacing.

"They have to be addressed in their native language? That might be a big problem: I only know common."

"Well I'm pretty sure the earthlings _speak_ common, so nah! _Sorbet_ was able to figure it out Cheelai, I think all we need to do is figure out what to say!"

"Hm"

She thinks. How can she help Saiyan? And keep away from the looming threat of Freezer at the same time. Even with Saiyan's strength - his incredible, absurd strength... he probably will still die. Earth is infamous for a reason

"Of course!"

"Huh?"

"That's what we should do!" Cheelai says, her eyes sparkling. "Don't you see?! We just wish to leave Earth! To get away from the Freezer Force!"

"Nice! ... To where?"

"... Why not Saiyan's old world? He knows the place."

"_Vampa_, really?"

"We can always drop you off, somewhere along the way. Eventually."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with you guys for a while~. Having Saiyan there to protect me might actually make me feel a bit better."

"Heheh...! If we get a couple or more, we should ask for supplies or a ship first."

"Y-yeah we should keep it on the down low, for a while at least. Capiche?"

She grins, blinking back a tear. Aaaah, what a great day! Crashing with some friends on a desert planet will be a way more fun way to dodge the fuzz than being a real hard-time crook!

"Yeah!"

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

Broly grunts as he trundles forwards, menacingly staggering towards the rightly terrified Chiatzou desperately trying to cover his best triclops friend. Even the saiyan's insides appear to be too sturdy for his psychic abilities to attack: though, it's still impressive that he's able to hold him down at all.

"Perhaps I should keep you alive as an instant StairMaster!" he bellows before shakily raising a bulging bicep to 'block' another Destructo Disk. Gohan's despair is visible as he watches him just take all the attacks besides his own: the Tri-Beams and telekinesis are barely enough to _touch_ him (and more than enough to almost kill Tien at this point), while the Destructo Disks and Gohan's own barrage of attacks aren't doing much more to slow him. At least the monster seems to be having fun so far... which he really doesn't know how to take.

"Kakarotto's brat! To think you were so much stronger than your father ever was! Even _he_ was only barely able to match my strength in my base, while you are so much more! Perhaps like _me_, even..."

"MY NAME! IS GOHAN!"

He loses himself for a second, and his hair explodes into a flurry of golden flame, electricity crackling around! His power level rockets upwards, billowing, to a cool stronger than fucking Whis. Krillin and the others step back in shock: this energy! They had thought only beings like Goku and Vegeta could get this absurdly powerful! Even Broly is afraid for the second he has before he gets fucking decked. His eyes go wide as Gohan's fist suddenly shoots forwards from across the battlefield and rips him a new one, right in one of the few vulnerable spots on his body – his old scar.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"You know I had promised myself, once. When I first unleashed my potential... I wanted to get in touch with my human side. The real me. And so I forbid myself from transforming into a Super Saiyan while in this state. ... _But_," he growls, clenching his fists. Cracks ring out. "You _really_ deserve this. ... I'm ready when you are, _Broly_."

Gohan quickly ruins the numbers in his head. Power levels are bullshit unless you know what you're doing with them.

Math time!

Goku and Vegeta's blue forms have power levels of a little over three billion, as of right now. Converting that into his Super Scale that makes them about 0.8 out of ten. His Mystic and Broly's base form should be around equal, so...

Well first of all, Goku's basic Blue Kaioken form and Vegeta's Evolved form would only be twice as strong; around a 1.6 out of ten. Beerus himself is a 10, while Whis is a 15 in addition to all the non-power benefits knowing Ultra Instinct nets him. Gohan (0.8) transforming into a Super Saiyan on top of unleashing his potential... if he remembers the original fight with Freezer, that's a fifty times multiplier...

A forty on the Super Scale?!

Gohan's face goes blank. He had that much power tucked away within him this whole time?! That that's absolutely insane! He could have shredded the Tournament of Power's competition! Based on what Whis said that might be about as much as the Grand Priest and all mortal energy! The strongest unfused fighter in the univer–!

Wait Broly's base form was an-

Oh _fuck_.

He sees the looks of horror upon his partners' faces. Krillin, Chiatzou, and probably Tien too if he is conscious are _flabbergasted_ by the sheer power blasting off of him, shredding the rock he stands upon. But Broly... Broly just laughs, as he finally unleashes his _full power_.


	11. Super Duper Fusion – Buutenks Titan!

**The Lookout**

Piccolo, Dende, and a newly arrived Mr. Popo gape off the side of the floating palace. This this absurd ki! The former guardian of the Earth gulps. Gohan had this much power squared away within him this whole time?! Insane!

_Goja_ appears to have knocked right out from sensory overload, and forcibly defused. It's a miracle that the planet itself hasn't been destroyed yet. Perhaps the universe itself receives Zenkai? Or perhaps Elder Kai was exaggerating about the consequences of that first fight, between Beerus and Goku... Either way this fight has reached a whole new level of _absurd_.

"Tch! To think that this is the margin by which I've been left in the dust," the super namekian grumbles. He frowns for a second, before softly smiling. "I'm pretty proud of him."

"Piccolo, can you feel that?"

"I taste that, Dende... Have you finished restoring them? Again?"

"M-mostly, but... do you really think even Gogeta can handle this? By... by the numbers uh... I think Broly should be about as strong as Gohan is right now. And he will, uh, get stronger..."

"Hrmn. Besides Beerus and Whis, I don't think we have anyone else in the universe who can even put up much of a fight. Gohan and Broly... they're in a league of their own at this point." Dende looks up at Piccolo, quietly terrified. Mr. Popo scuttles into the interior of the Lookout, attending to his business.

"Dende... this is the end of an age; the age of seeing an upper limit to power. Now... there is no reason to think they can ever stop amassing strength, growing in the power that those saiyans can achieve."

"... That's rather terrifying."

"Better our saiyans than theirs. Once... Broly is out of the picture, that is."

"Piiiiiccolo_oooo_..."

"Oh great, you're awake. Get up, Goku."

"What hit us...?" the saiyan mumbles as he climbs to his feet, accidentally stepping on Vegeta. "Fusion's not supposed to make you anywhere near that tired..."

"Can you not sense that."

"Oh. _Oh_. Hot-_cha_, is that Gohan?! That's insane! I don't even think Gogeta would... oh man, oh geez! That's like four or five times stronger than Jiren ever was!"

He nudges Vegeta with his feet.

"Get up, Getes! We gotta go!"

"Rmblbrlhrefivemoremintussbulma..."

"No time for that, Vegeta! Up up up up up!"

Goku yanks on Vegeta's tail. Vegeta's eyes shoot open and he socks Goku in the face.

"Owwww!"

"GOOD GOD MAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'm awake!"

"Uh... great! Let's fuse!"

"I am... so going to get you back for this..."

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

The two most powerful beings in the universe rain blows upon each other. Gohan jukes and twists, firing off punches like a machine-gun whilst his opponent tanks everything thrown at him and fires back harder. The humans watch in stunned horror.

"Tien, Chiatzou... I think Gohan might be _way_, way stronger than us."

Tien coughs and grunts. "That's already been established. Now, we just need to figure out how to keep helping."

"I-I'm already helping! Broly would be dodging if not for me!" Chiatzou pipes while looking up. Tien and Krillin nod absently.

"Man... I could probably nail him with another Kienzan if he wasn't... if they weren't so close together and going around so _fast_!

...

"Krillin, Chiatzou... where are Goten and Trunks?"

The two shorties look up at him before growing pale. "D-crap! I can't sense them over all the power those two are throwing around! Where are they?!" Tien growls, wheezing... "Heeeey... Tien, buddy? You, uh, helped real good... you should go now."

"Hell no. I came all the way here to help..."

"T-tien, Krillin's right! You've fired way too many Tri-Beams already: you might die!"

"If we don't kill Broly..."

"T-t-tien... we already helped enough... we helped Gohan fight long enough to get to this level of power... you should go."

Trillin raises an eyebrow. "What about you, Chiatzou? Shouldn't you... also come with us...?

"Heheh... i can still help without being in too much danger. You guys should go without me."

Tien stares at his oldest friend and grins. "Chiatzou... never thought you would be the last of us to stay in the game."

"Well, all right," Krillin says as he scratches his head. "I should get back to West City anyways... order's falling apart over there. I'll come back if we're on our last legs, though. Tien?"

"Hopefully... it doesn't come to that. But if it does, I'll be here too." Krillin grins, before sticking out his fist.

"Team Heavenly Sunlight?"

"... Team Heavenly Sunlight," Tien snarks out before reciprocating the fist-bump. Chiatzou giggles as he strains, sweat flooding his brow as he does his best to telekinetically screw up Broly's movement and technique. In the distance Gohan gets a brutal jab in one of Broly's burns; the Legendary Super Saiyan bellows with bloodlust before barely missing with a slamming kick.

But then Krillin notices something. A subtle rumble under their feet...? Less pronounced than the shockwaves from the battle, but...

"... Tien? Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

The pseudo-Shaolin monk watches in utter confusion as the ground under Broly explodes. The brawler barely has time to shout "What in the–?!" before being kicked into the air. Not very far, but still. A pink... person emerges, flipping out and landing on his feet before posing. Gohan gapes at the newcomer.

"Heheh! Super Buutenks Titan, on the scene!"

**Round 8: Super Mystic Gohan, Chiatzou, and Super Buutenks Titan vs. Super Full Power Broly**

"ROAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Gotenks! _What_?!"

"Heheheh!" the fused saiyan chuckles. He poses again, striking Broly and Gohan dumb... as though he had fused with Pink Guy, Gotenks appears to be wearing a tall and lanky (and pink) 'lycra' suit, with only his face being exposed. The only discernible features on it are Buu's signature antenna-tentacle up top and his vent-ear-things on the side.

Broly points at Super Buutenks Titan.

"What. The hell. Are you wearing."

"Heh, can't you tell, Broly~?" Majin Buu's face manifests in the center of 'Pink Guy's' stomach, sticking his tongue out and leaving the others present nonplussed. "As a doubled-up fusion, my power is infinitely higher than ever before!"

"... You're insane."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"Po-po," Gohan mutters. He glances back, looking at Krill and Tien being caught flatfooted the second time that day. "GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"R-right!"

White auras of power appear around the two, before they blast off the ground and start rocketing away. The Legendary Super Saiyan traces them with his eyes... "I really should knock them out of the sky... but the slaughter _should_ begin with one of you, brats of Kakarotto."

"Hey! I'm only... like twenty percent Goku!"

"I am going. To kill you now."

"Hmph! I'd like to see you try!"

Gohan and Buutenks pop into forward stances. Their hair waves; Buutenks's antenna twitches. Chaitzou hides behind a rock and takes deep breathes as the battle starts without him. The ground shakes and small pieces of pink blubber splatter in front of him. He shakily coughs.

"A-all right, Tien!" he shouts before jumping back around, zeroing in on Broly. "I-I'll help! For you!"

"PSYCHIC!"

Broly's power bloats again as he staggers under the psionic assault; it seems Chiatzou's unique powers really have been underestimated all this time! It also seems that Broly's growth comes in spurts rather than constant growth, but... he is still growing.

Broly, the strongest being in Universe 7 as of right now. Perhaps if Gohan could reuse the second level of Super Saiyan... but for now, he has to settle for second best. And Buutenks Titan... he really isn't much stronger than he was as just Gotenks. But, perhaps he has something up his sleeve...?

**The Lookout**

"All right, you two lily-livers ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"YES, green man!"

Piccolo grunts. He's been grunting a lot lately.

"Well then. Go!"

The two spread out. Vegeta's face flushes as he gets into the beginning pose: despite having done this before, it never gets any less humiliating!

"FU..."

Goku and Vegeta point their arms towards each other, standing on their feet.

"SION..."

They tiptoe towards each other, swinging their arms outwards, Ki'maj builds up around them, charging the air with mystic energy...

"HA...!"

And the two slam their fingers together in the middle, closing their eyes! Piccolo's focus goes into high definition as the energy starts to pick up and the two become obscured. Any mistakes?! ... No, not as far as he can tell. If all is well, soon...

Gogeta appears!

"It's about time, Gogeta."

"Hm! Nice to meet you too, Piccolo!" the fusion quips, flexing its muscles. He looks around the Lookout, getting a feel for it...

"So... can you do it?"

"'It'? You mean beat Broly...?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm..." Gogeta stares off into space, focusing intensely as his tail swishes: looks like he inherited it from Vegeta. Piccolo's eye twitches as the fused saiyan considers... "Nope! Sorry~."

"... Oh my Dende we are screwed."

"Now hold your horses Piccolo. There's one thing we haven't considered yet," he says, tapping his head.

"What?! What is it?"

"Well... why don't we try to make me a Saiyan God? We can gather five saiyans quickly enough with Instant Transmission..."

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

Broly snarls, barely blocking a ferocious neck chop from Gohan while twisting away to avoid Buutenk's candy beam. This... is frustrating. He's all up for a hard fight, but that little shit of a psion is making it FAR more annoying than exhilarating. He stumbles again as his arm is yanked off course by an unseen yet known force, allowing Gohan to kick him in then neck and knock him sideways.

"Heheh! Yeah, Gohan!"

He snarls. A millisecond of respite before the two jump in: Gohan leaps into a stance ready to combo Broly into a Burst Rush, while Buutenks morphs one of his squishy hands into something reminiscent of a sword, charged with ki. His eye twitches.

Buutenks gasps as he sword clangs off a green field that wasn't there a second ago. An energy barrier...?! Oh yeah, he could always do that... Gohan manages to punch through, but only with great resistance. He's slowed enough for Broly to grab his hand.

"Yo–*gack*!"

His eyes widen as he feels something... pink tighten around his neck. Buutenks's antenna! It slipped around and into the field!

"You're done now, Broly!"

"You... fool... you think your puny tentacle... can crush a neck this _swole_?!"

"Uh..."

"BLASTERMETEOR!"

"GAH!"

Gohan barely has time to block- scratch that, he has no time at all. The omnidirectional spurt of energy blasts smack into him like an infinite barrage of fiery water balloons, buffering him as he's held down. Buutenks would help, but he's been blasted half a kilometer away. Chiatzou's interference keeps him from getting hit again once he's a little ways away, but he's still badly hurt.

"G-gohan!"

The barrage ends, and Broly picks up his foe. Gohan's bloodied face, smiles. Buutenks raises a non-eyebrow before realizing.

"KAKAROTTO'S BRAT! This... is the end for...!"

"CANDY KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Not this time, whelp!" Buutenks can only watch in horror as Broly whips around. The magical energy blast is conspicuous, and Broly... _yeets_ Gohan right into it. The pink beam fades and a rice-flavored taffy falls to the floor, steaming.

"Muahahahaha! What have you got to say to that, fusion?!"

"... Back-to-normal beam."

Gohan sputters back to life, coughing up a few grains of rice as he suddenly reappears on the steaming rock. Broly is nonplussed

"CURSE YOU, SUPER BUUTENKS TITAN!"

Buutenks doesn't respond with words, but with the sword. His arm-sword, a simulacrum of his future-half-counterpart's Spirit Sword! But made out of bubblegum! The massive blade swipes forward, missing Gohan and Broly by two and ten inches respectively.

Gohan continues to lay on the ground, wheezing as a running Buutenks leaps over him. The Legendary Super Saiyan glares at the approaching fusion. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

"Rolling Thunder Punch!"

The punch slams into Broly's open scar... and barely moves him. He raises an eyebrow as Buutenks narrows his eyes. "Ha! Even with the midget weighing me down... you really can't stand up to me without that _Gohan_ to support you, can you?!"

...!

Buutenks opens his eyes, bleary. Half his vision is tinted red...? Shit, that's his blood! What... what happened...? He sees Broly laughing a short ways in front of him, mercilessly curbstomping Gohan against the lava rocks. Chiatzou is outright sniping him with Dodon Rays, but they just bounce off even his weakest points. It seems that... Buutenks wasn't able to hold Broly off long enough for Gohan to recover...

"Urgh...!"

"Fusion?! You're alive?" Broly asks. "... I shall play with you later, twerp," he snarks. Gohan is thrown back over his shoulder, tossed by a small lava pit. Chiatzou catches him with telekinesis, carefully floating him to cover while Broly focuses on the now shakily standing Buutenks.

"You've got guts, fusion," he says with a dull voice. "Too bad I'm going to rip them out of you." What a dick! How can he be so arro-

Buutenks blacks out for a second. His vision hazes back into existence, filled with the visage of Broly's finger. "W-wait!"

"Hm...?"

"B-broly! Give me... one minute to power up! I'll blow you away, I swear!"

"... With the wounds I've given you, I doubt it." Buutenks proceeds to regenerate. "Oh. All right," he says, leaning back with a smirk. "You have one minute."

"You'll regret it! This time I'm gonna pound you into the ground!" he shouts, hopping to his feet. He stumbles, the heat of the battlefield making him a bit woozy as he stabilizes his ki. Broly chuckles, floating five meters away.

"Come on. Now... is the time for all of you to die."

"Heh! Watch this!"

Super Buutenks spreads his legs, and starts screaming his head off. The gelatin skin of his Majin covering ripples as power explodes around him, shooting out Buutenks's vents and ears.

"Hrrrrrrrrrgh!"

Broly raises an eyebrow as the antenna shifts, and lowers. It extends... sliding down the head! As Buutenks grunts and bellows the antenna eventually slips onto the back of his head instead of being attached to the top, and the fusion's muscles suddenly bulge outwards!

**The Lookout**

"Is that my son?! Nice! His power's higher than Janemba's was, when he first appeared!"

"Gotenks is... hm, I suppose he is your son, Gogeta."

Piccolo and Gogeta look at each other, before gazing back off into the distance. Buutenks's power... it's skyrocketing! Not as high as Gohan's was, not by a long shot, but he seems to be getting really serious. He must be turning back into a Super Saiyan 3!

"Even if he does transform into a Super Saiyan 3, I don't think he'll be strong enough to fight Broly. He was barely able to hold his own with Gohan backing him up..."

Piccolo of all people gives an arrogant smirk. "Gogeta... you really don't know your son very well, do you?"

"Well, we've never met!"

"Right. Well... Gogeta, what's your opinion on Super Saiyan 3?"

"Hm... The energy drain is far too high to be useful in a fight. Even if you can get past that, it's just not strong enough to bother! It's better to use Super Saiyan Blue. ... Right?"

Piccolo chuckles and taps his forehead. "Goku and Vegeta... the former rarely used the form after the first few fights with it due to the drain. And Vegeta... he never even bothered to learn the form, and forgot about it entirely when he first became a Super Saiyan Blue."

"Yeah...?"

"It is inefficient... in it's _basic_ state."

"What do you...? Are you saying that Gotenks has discovered a secret about Super Saiyan 3?!"

"Gogeta, when Goku first discovered the classical Super Saiyan form... it had effects on his meta'stamina, didn't it? It wasn't until he used it a lot, and trained it that he was able to use it with no downsides. Correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Well. This is the same situation with Super Saiyan 3. Goku never trained it to it's full potential, and gave up on it entirely once he discovered Blue. But Gotenks has been using that form incessantly since he was born, and in the process... managed to push it even further beyond."

"Are you telling me...?!"

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

Gohan manages to stand, with Chiatzou's support. He flexes his arms, looking at Buutenks and Broly facing off.

"Chiatzou... does the... fusion look different to you...?"

"Y-yeah! Gohan, I think he transformed again!" Chiatzou stammers, taking a step back in the air as Gohan wheezes. He slowly turns back, making up his mind: he'll power up. He will power up and go after Broly once he can gather his energy... and give Buutenks a time to shine.

Buutenks cackles at the stupefied Broly, his aura steaming around him like wisps of smoke. Golden light shines through his covering, silhouetting his relatively small frame under the Buu-suit.

"Broly! This... is my full power! BEHOLD!" he bellows, twisting around before dropping into a pose reminiscent of the Great Saiyaman's. "Super Buutenks 3: Full Mark!"

"You... don't appear to be much different than you were before. Is this some kind of _joke_?"

"Heeheehee~! Do I need to spell it out for you...? My dads can control their ki really well. And I mean, really well: Super Saiyan Blue can last a long time. But..." Buutenks smirks, clenching his fists hard enough to cause static electricity to spark. "Stable-ness isn't _power_, not really. Guess what this mastered Super Saiyan 3 form gives me?"

"I will be the judge of that!"

A blinding strike! Such power! Such speed! Such... inaccuracy, because it appears that Buutenks shifted his head to the side just before impact. He scowls, throwing another massive blow for Buutenks to dodge.

"HEHEHE– Ow!"

Broly's fist appears to have jammed in the ground and been used as a pivot. His meaty feet smack Buutenks a couple meters away, making him bounce along the ground before slopping to a stop.

"S-stupid jerk! I'm through playing around!"

Buutenks yeets an explosive orb of energy, only for Broly to smack it away and barrel through the smoke. The fusion snarks and waves his hands. "Useless, useless, useless–!"

"ERASER PUNCH!"

"ROYAL PRISM PUNCH!"

The two fists, one massive and one tiny and pink slam into each other: the earth rumbles, knocking Gohan off his feet and into Chiatzou. The two fighters stay locked in their positions for several seconds, glaring into each other's eyes... Broly raises an eyebrow as-

"HEEEAGH! HRREAAAAUGH!"

Broly staggers, the taste of blood in his mouth: 'Super Saiyan 3' is this strong?! His eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of another punch rocketing towards him. It's barely blocked in time, his arms raised in the exact instant before it reaches his face.

"Nuclear Punch!"

"Hrng!"

Another punch parry causes the sky to quake. And another. Gotenks and Brolys' faces contort with frustration as their blows make no progress. They rear up...

"DANGEROUS MACHINE-GUN PUNCHES!"

"DIEYEORRIBLELITTLE_FUSEBOY_!"

The blows come, rapid and indistinguishable from each other. It looks like - Broly and Super Buutenks: Full Mark are evenly matched! The fists rain onto the same plane between them, the shockwaves ravaging the area around them and blowing a hole in the rocky ground.

Broly's head pitches back. A hit made it past his own barrage?! Absurd! This... this cannot be–!

"ERRRAAAAAAAUGH!"

The Legendary Super Saiyan unfortunately loses his train of thought whence the barrage against him suddenly picks up speed. The blows come harder, faster, more furiously than he thought possible! The punches, the tiny fists coming—!

Prodigal Super Punches!

Miracle Super Uppercut!

Super Special Crush Hammer!

Shrieking Banshee Punch!

The combo shreds Broly's balance, knocking him around like a fucking beach ball. He roars as the final punch shoots him backwards, plowing his feet through several meters of rock while Buutenks continues to run after him...! Broly catches himself at the last second, lurching forwards to pull off one final punch parry!

HOLY SHIT THE BONES IN HIS LEFT HAND JUST CRACKED! He shrieks in pain as he realizes two very important facts: one, having wounds when before he transformed makes him more and more vulnerable despite the facts of his state... and two, having functionally indestructible musculature doesn't keep your insides perfectly intact under pressure.

"Aaaaaaagh!"

An opening! Buutenks lets out a howl of absolute fury ("GRREEAEAEAAAAAAAAAGH!") before rushing inwards, pulling ihs arm back as far as it will go. The air itself shreds around him as he lunges forwards, swinging his fist with all his might into the gut of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"MAGNUM! SUNDAY! _PUNCH_!"

Broly's blank white eyes go even blanker, spittle spewing out of his mouth as though in slow motion. Buutenks smirks as his fist drives itself into Broly's gut, forces his breath out in its place... and the enemy is blasted into the air in a parabolic arc.

The Legendary Super Saiyan slams into the ground several decameters distant, unmoving.

**The Lookout**

"Okay, so Raditz is probably pure enough... Nappa?"

"You've seen his wheeler-dealing. Probably not. I think... Gohan, Raditz, and Zana would be good enough... if Gotenks defuses, that's the number we need for the ritual."

"Huh, right... hey Piccolo, do you feel that?"

"Huh? Yes... Broly's power just took a hit! It's growing faster than before due to the pressure... but that means Gotenks is pressuring him!"

"Tch! We'll keep them there a little while longer. ... I'll use Instant Transmission to pick up Raditz and Zana right now, all right?"

"... All right."

*bawoop!*

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

Super Buutenks Titan wheezes. Broly pushes himself off the ground, growling as the other fighters present watch him. "So... the spawn of Kakarotto both... hold far more potential than him..." His scowl deforms into a manic grin. "But... I'm sure he'll come up with something, won't he...? He will surpass you... and me."

Broly seems almost dejected. As though... the emotions in him are fighting with themselves. He wanted a good fight, a great fight to get his blood boiling, but... if it doesn't end with Kakarotto dead, will he be unsatisfied? He doesn't care about the planet, or any of the others (though slaughtering the population of Earth would help kill time if there were no other fighters...). But the only thing he wants... that he wants... is to fight, and kill that Kakarotto.

But.

It seems like his brats may kill him before he has the chance.

"I can see your aura, fusion... you are grow far weaker when you are not exerting yourself: and even then, your are still but a child. Your energy is running out fast, isn't it?" Buutenks doesn't respond. It's written all over his face – this ascended Super Saiyan 3 isn't quite stable. Not by a long shot. "As I thought..." he sighs. "Your efforts... have been most impressive, however."

A point.

"Leave."

"W-what?!"

"What, are you expecting me to smash your brains out for the hell of it? Little fool. I'm _sane_ now," he explains, tapping the side of his head. "The first time your cadre of buffoons encountered me it was as I was breaking out of mind-control, and the next was after my psyche was unceremoniously shattered. Run along before I make the _very sane_ decision to rip out your entrails."

...

"Chiatzou... what is he doing?"

"I think he's letting Gotenks go! B-but... why?"

"I mean... he did always scream 'Kakarotto' the other times we fought him. Maybe... he just doesn't care enough to kill the rest of us before my dad!"

Gohan studies the battlefield. The lava appears to have cooled by now; the landscape is covered in igneous rock rather than roiling magma. The fusion scowls, his aura flickering as he struggles to maintain his form and his fusion.

"A-all right, Chiatzou. I'm gonna try transforming into a Mystic Super Saiyan 2!"

"Can you even do that?! You haven't been training for very long...!"

"I can't just let Gotenks run out of energy! We have to keep Broly busy until dad and Vegeta are ready!"

*_bawoop-awoop_!*

And suddenly Super Buutenks Titan, and Gohan, are no longer on the battle field. Broly raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?! ... Ah, yes, I understand. Kakarotto can _teleport_... and is likely going to approach me soon enough!"

"Now then..." he says as he turns towards Chiatzou. The imp impossibly grows even paler than he ever has been before: he puts his hands up.

"P-p-please don't hurt me, Mister B-broly...?"

**Round 9: Super Full Power Broly vs. Chiatzou**


	12. Broly Defeated! Freezer's Disappointment

**The Lookout**

"W-what?! Dad?!"

"Hey Gotenks! It's aight, you can defuse now."

The fusion wheezes, its energy levels spiking downwards before a blinding flash comes out. The others present cover their eyes; when they look back, it's just Goten and Trunks laying down on the ground, rubbing their heads while sitting in a puddle of pink gunk.

"Piccolo... you mind cleaning up Buu?"

"U-uh, sure thing, Gogeta."

Gogeta huffs, before turning to the rather surprised Gohan.

"S-so... you're Gogeta, huh?"

"Yup!" the fusion shouts, pointing at himself. His smile quickly lowers. "We don't have much time. Come on, follow me."

"What's your plan...? You aren't strong enough to... to take on Broly the way he is now."

"Saiyan God."

"Oh. Oh. Yeah, okay," he replies. Goten coughs as Gohan picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. "Hey Trunks, you coming?"

"ffffffivemoreminuts..."

Gohan shrugs before picking him up.

...

"Uncle Raditz!"

"Oof!" Raditz stumbles back as Goten barrels into him, causing Zana and Trunks to giggle. Gogeta laughs as well, before clapping his hands. All the saiyans present turn to look at him.

"All right guys, everyone's counting on us."

Zana raises a hand. "Gha... dhata dewhunai asoco, taisheetae ano eecheejhee jican conho dhata obata...?" Gogeta scratches his head and squints as he parses her words in Vegeta-Go. Other than the frequent aspiration of consonants, her accent is very reminiscent of Russian.

"Don't worry, we'll walk you through it. Everyone link up."

Piccolo watches from the other end of the lookout, nodding sagely. His work here is done. ... He should probably check on Dende, he thinks as he slips into the shadows.

The saiyans all hold hands, with the exception of Gogeta, who turns away and crosses his arms. The two to his left and right, Gohan and Raditz, place their palms on his back.

*fwoom!*

Energy ripples through the saiyans, starting with Zana at the back and ripping through Trunks and Goten, then Raditz and Gohan, and finally into Gogeta. They all stiffen – blue fiery energy sneaks out, glowing as it sparks! A yellow beacon of light explodes upwards, ripping through the sky! The participants' hair also goes yellow: the three who can transform turn into Super Saiyans, while Raditz and his adopted daughter's hair glow a softer yellow as deep, ancient energy sparks within them.

Only for a sudden pull to snatch the energy (and the yellow) from them and infuse it into the fusion before them. Raditz squints as powerful red light exudes from the selected god, reducing his frame to a silhouette: torrents of wind buffet what little vegetation is up here.

The light fades... to reveal a Gogeta with deep red hair and eyes and a suffocating aura; Godgeta, if you will. He turns around to the other saiyans, grinning.

"Thanks guys! We'll see you later!"

*bawoop!*

**Freezer's Ship: The Brig**

"All right Lemo... the plan is we run out with these: I'm on gun duty, you're gonna carry them, okay?"

"Got it, Cheelai! If we get two wishes I'll ask for a ship. Otherwise I'll just beam us to Vampa."

"Heheh, yeah! ... hey, you think Freezer knows what we're up to...?"

"Definitely. But Berriblue said we were too valuable... he would think twice before taking us out. And that should be just enough time...!"

**Throne Room**

"And... you are certain, Berriblue?"

"Yes, Lord Freezer~. The Dragon appears to grant three wishes, barring special circumstances. Circumstances which the traitors will not invoke with their two requests."

"Excellent. We shall let them live for now, since it gets Broly out of our hair. Oh, how lucky those little worms are! Once they domesticate that brute I will have to think of a way to punish them, don't you agree...?"

"Of course, Lord. Treason is unforgivable~."

"Just… according… to plan."

**Round 10: Saiyan God Gogeta vs. Super Full Power Broly**

The Saiyan God manifests before Broly, startling him ("Hrngh!"). He shoots up, straightening his back as he inspects the newcomer.

"... Who the hell are you?"

"Kakarotto and Vegeta have merged into one to take you down, Broly!"

"I don't remember either of you having _red hair._" The Legendary Super Saiyan snorts, flexing a bicep. "Or being much of a match for me! Though this is convenient - both of you at once."

"Heheh! Prepare to find out... the power of a Saiyan God!"

GO!

Gogeta rushes forwards, blinking in and out of sight and charging up two blue energy spheres in his palms! Broly steps back, raising his arms: just in time, as the two God Punisher Orbs explode against his block soon after. He senses the shifting of wind and pivots around, throwing a punch.

And a hit! He barely parries Godgeta's kick with his own punch. The fusion scowls, teleporting to the opposite side before charging up two more God Punisher Orbs. Broly takes off charging, forming a couple of his own Eraser Cannon spheres. They're thrown recklessly as he rushes, though, and Gogeta twists around all of them before smacking his attacks into him point-blank: God Punisher Slap!

Gogeta definitely, however, did not expect Broly to _power through his attack_, twist around, and shove his fist through the fusion's face. He staggers, his godly power keeping him intact but not doing anything for the pain of getting decked in the fucking face.

What follows is a quick flurry of blows, Broly thrashing and howling in murderous delight while Gogeta stoically blocks, jabs, and occasionally supplements his attack with God Punisher Orbs and Dragon Shots.

A blast, stronger than the others, bursts against Broly's pecs – only to blind him for a split second as he keeps throwing punches. It's clear – even though Gogeta has higher technical skill, Broly is for the moment more powerful than him. The Legendary Saiyan smirks, and lunges.

"HREEAGH!"

"Nows my chance!"

Quick as lightning, Gogeta pulls his hands back and sparks blue energy. Red aura flares around him as he fires out the word "KAMEHAMEHA!" and showers Broly with scorching ki.

Unfortunately for him, the stronger-than-when-Gohan-left Broly just plows through it, grabs Gogeta by the chest, and slams him into the rocky ground before dragging him through the dirt. He rockets forwards for almost a hectometer before suddenly tossing him up and decking him.

As he flies through the air Godgeta manages to stabilize himself, and fires off a Continuous Energy Bullet barrage. Broly smashes into the ground and counters with his own Gigantic Cluster wave! It's... a warzone, as explosive energy bullets rip across the land faster than the eye can see.

Yunzabit Heights would never be the same (if not for the Dragon Balls, that is).

A kick.

A punch.

A red explosion of energy.

It's too fast to follow.

The two greatest saiyans of the age wrassle, trying to get a grip on each other. Godgeta's divine strength is overwhelming, but… Broly is like twice his size. He's pushed back,

"So, fusion," the Legendary Saiyan snarls as he pushes against his opponent. "Is this not exciting?" He guffaws, spittle flying as Gogeta is forced to his knees. His arms shake as Broly forces him downwards, into the ground, pushing…!

"… Kaioken."

Gogeta's power suddenly doubles: considering his current strength, that is a MASSIVE gap. Broly's eyes go wide as a foot suddenly appears in his vision for a single frame! The next thing he knows he's whizzing through the air, shaking the stars out of his vision as he hears a distant shout…

"GALAXY! BREAKER!"

And the world goes white. And the world is pain.

…

"… So. This… is the power of… a god?"

Gogeta just looks on at the crumpled body beneath him. He sighs.

"Broly… earlier, Goku said that he knew you were not my enemy… Vegeta thought otherwise. … Which one was wrong, Broly?"

"… What…? Of course I'm your enemy. You're part _Kakarotto_," the saiyan spits. His eyes squint in confusion. "Are you _soft_, fusion? What have I ever done, to elicit _your_ sympathy?"

"… You made a _friend_."

"?!"

Gogeta gives a wry smirk, tapping his head. "It's not my speciality… but Goku trained under Master Roshi; it wasn't his speciality either, but he was a bit of a telepath." He thinks of the events of Goku's first tournament, so many years ago… Nam, and Ranfan, and everyone… "You really aren't _evil_ deep down in your core, aren't you? Not like Freezer or Cell was. You're just… you've been messed up."

"What are you blabbering about?!" he screams as he lurches upwards, his insides screaming in protest "I've slaughtered billions! I CRUSHED MY FATHER WITH MY OWN TWO–!"

And he's knocked back down, flat on his back. His vision goes black as Gogeta charges a small yet ominous ki blast in his palm: a Big Bang Attack?

"It's futile, Broly. Repent, and the Goku in me might give you another chance. Or finally die by Vegeta's hand."

This Gogeta… is infuriating! He doesn't want his pity, but… no! Broly is not good! Broly is not soft!

His vision returns, the visage of Gogeta's crackling orb filling it: his rage only increases. He wanted a fight against Kakarotto! Kakarotto! And a fight! A glorious fight to the death! Not a slaughter, a pep-talk!

Angry!

Angry!

!

Gogeta sighs as his downed opponent heaves. His tail-tip twitches with reluctance. Broly… that name carries so much negativity and dread. But… even after all these years, it's never been in Goku's nature to kill someone who wasn't evil to the core. And Broly… apparently, isn't.

He lost his memory, once.

Broly's eyes go red as he gurgles in fury, clenching his fists. The rock under his hands is crushed into dust.

He was innocent; he has friends.

The Legendary Super Saiyan growls, his aura roaring! Stone is thrown up, the area for miles around being reduced to a flat plane!

He… doesn't have to end like this.

His aura suddenly stills like an ominous sea. Broly's eyes reduce to slits: his hair spikes up, and electricity crackles.

…

He's a threat to the Earth.

…

"Stardust Breaker."

**Round Finalé: Super Saiyan God Gogeta vs. Hyper Full Power Broly **

…

. . .

Nothing.

Gogeta surveys the landscape, eyes widening. That Broly… he really isn't dead or purged, is he…? He can feel it. His ki is too large for him to hide… how did he resist Stardust Breaker…?

There is a massive gash in the earth before him. It takes up almost his entire field of view, the newly created canyon (wait, that isn't right!). Magma bursts from the sides, filling it like a cement mixer from hell: almost, almost obscuring the glowing green body several kilometers away (Broly must have done something!).

Broly.

"Oh… there he is," he says, scratching the back of his head. The Legendary Super Saiyan roars, exploding with raw energy. It seems… that while he was down, he had been getting really, really worked up!

"Is Broly… a Super Saiyan 2?!"

Said Broly heaves forwards, snorting green light. His blank white eyes bore into Gogeta's twin souls.

"Ka… kaka… vegeta…!"

One instant, he's five kloms away, leering at the fusion.

The very next he's immediately before him, left hand raised in a bludgeoning manner. His torso is absolutely ravaged by the effects of the Stardust Breaker, but he doesn't slow down in the slightest: Gogeta blinks before the third instant passes and he finds himself blown backwards, skidding along the ground up to be against the nearest surviving mountain.

_"That Broly… he doesn't know when to stop!"_

His senses alert him to an incoming attack! On instinct he jukes to the left, barely avoiding… whatever it is that just cleaved a hole through the mountain. He twists, turns, ducks…! All he can see are slivers, blurs of viridescent neon rushing by.

"Instant Trans-*gack*!"

A hole in his gut. At least, it feels that way. He looks up at the massive form before him, leering.

"WHAT'S WRONG, KAKAROTTO?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?! H_OW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE WEAK_?!"

_"Oh, man, he's really lost it…"_

He barely dodges the next punch, Broly's skin rubbing against his torso. This time, this time, he manages to teleport away.

_"Crap, crap, crap! I probably only have a few minutes of fusion and god time left!" _

Gogeta screams, placing his hands forwards to target Broly. The Legendary Saiyan only has a moment's notice before–

"STARDUST FALL!"

A sudden storm of orbs! The ferocity! The power! They rocket out of Gogeta's hands, shredding the air before them towards Broly! … Broly dodges them with ease. Gogeta's eyes slowly widen as Broly steps out of the way of one, then another, then proceeds to repeatedly wink out of existence as he stutters closer.

And the distance closes once again, as Broly remanifests with his hand around Gogeta's neck. He cackles, clearly not sane like he claims.

"Ha! MUAHAH! Any LAST WORDS, FUSION?!"

"Heheh… HUAGH!"

Half the population of planet is blinded as the world turns golden with energy and light. Broly's forced back, shielding his eyes as the very unexpected power blasts him backwards. What?! Gogeta… can transform even further?!

The fusion touches down, his aura filling the entirety of Broly's vision. His red hair… spiking up, like a Super Saiyan! It's… it's unreal!

"W… what are you?!"

Gogeta smirks.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Broly. I probably only have a minute of fusion left like this. … But. This! Is a Super Saiyan God!"

"S-super Saiyan God…?!"

"That's right. My power is the highest it's ever been."

**The Lookout**

Zana stammers: "N-nhoni nho nharakhu shoradess?!"

Raditz steps back from the edge of the structure, terrified. "Gohan… I think we found someone even stronger than you…!"

"Does it really count…? Gogeta is a fusion…"

"Either way… He could destroy everything right now, if he isn't careful!"

**Tsurumaitsuburi Lavascape**

Broly looks up at Gogeta, quietly terrified. Everything he's done… everything he's fought for…! Useless?!

"*sigh* I gotta say Broly, you turning into a Super Saiyan 2 really surprised me. You really are the Legendary Saiyan. But… It wasn't nearly enough to deal with me like this."

"Tch! Then prove it! Stop WAITING AROUND! KILL ME!"

"Hmph… huh?!"

"Huh?!"

The two's eyes are outwards, towards a spot in the distance. Magic crackles! Energy flickers as the sky turns completely black! A shower of sparks and light…!

"What in the-?! Fusion! What the hell is that?!"

"I-it's the Dragon Balls! Freezer must've figured out how to use them…!" he says, as he turns to the saiyan. "Which means… I have to finish you quickly." Broly falls back, wheezing as his opponent… no, his conqueror stretches out.

"BIG BANG…! Ka…!"

"N-no! NO! _IMPOSSIBLE_!"

…

Cheelai stares at the seven orbs glistening with magical power. Knocked flat on her bum, she looks back at her equally confused compadre as a massive green figure shoots up and out, wrapping around the sky itself. Her eyes drink in the sight of the dragon's head lowering towards her, glowering with primordial power…

_"I AM THE ETEEERNAL DRAAAGON… STATE YOUR WISHES, AND I SHALL GRANT THEM…!"_

"Y-yeah, Lemo, he said wishes! W-what do I say first?!"

Lemo can barely be heard over the rushing winds. Cheelai squints, looking at him before turning back to the dragon ("Me…!").

"A-all right, dragon! I wish… for a top of the line spaceship!"

_"YOUR WISH... HAS BEEN GRANTED."_

"Nice!"

In the distance, she hears the saiyan's, the other one's battle cry ("Ha…!"). Lemo screams at her to hurry up: Freezer could come out at any moment!

"D-dragon!" she shouts, her hand resting on the new spaceship. I wish… (Me…!) for you to save Saiyan! And send us back to the planet we found him, please Dragon!"

"_GRANTED_ ("HAAAAAAA…!")."

The absurdly powerful beam rips through the atmosphere and into the depths of space. The entire population of Earth cowers, panicking at the sight of the pillar of light. Gogeta screams, pumping every ounce of energy he can into the beam.

"Kai… kaioken times twenty!"

The blast burgeons and expands, blowing up to twenty times its size. It shreds the fabric of space itself as it passes…! For the few seconds it is sustained, before Gogeta (*pop!*) suddenly ceases to exist.

…

Goku and Vegeta lay on the ground, panting in their base forms. They laugh deliriously, feeling their lack of energy.

"Did… did we get him, Kakarotto…?"

"I… dunno…"

They pass out.

…

**Freezer's Ship**

"Yes! YES! They're gone!"

"My lord, perhaps you should hurry. Other fighters may approach soon."

Freezer huffs, before simply blasting his way out of the throne room. He is in a hurry. Goku and Vegeta are incapacitated, but he is quite sure he would like to have his wish granted as soon as possible. He slams into the ground before Shenron, steaming with energy.

"FILTHY WISH-DRAGON!"

_"…"_

"Grant me immortality, as so I may become everlasting! And secure myself… as ruler of all creation!"

Freezer cackles as the dragon looks down, eyes shining with energy. He feels it! Yes! YES! The power! The unending–!

_"THAT WISH IS BEYOND MY POWER…!"_

"…"

The Emperor of the Universe stares, his face frozen in a rictus of shock. He lowers his tail, twitching his eyelids.

"W… What?!"

_"TWO WISHES HAVE BEEN MADE… I HAVE NOT ENOUGH ENERGY LEFT TO BESTOW IMMORTALITY."_

"No! No no NO!"

Freezer proceeds to have a mental breakdown as the dragon's visage fizzles, before finally disappearing. Berriblue sighs from the window, preparing to call down some expendable mooks to retrieve her lord.

The Earth is safe, for now.


	13. Epilog: Farewell, Broly! See You Around!

**Planet Vampa**

"S-saiyan!"

"?!"

Broly… from the back of his little cave, turns around. He's back in base form, but. He knows exactly who he is... Or rather, he thought he did: the entire concept of _Broly_ is thrown into doubt when he realizes he has a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He stares at the little green woman, his face scrunching up in confusion (and pain, due to his wounds).

"Ch… Cheelai…?!"

"S-saiyan! I was so worried I thought you were going to die and we used the Dragon Balls and–"

His face scrunches up as she stammers on, words streaming out of her mouth the same way tears are streaming down her face. Her arms tighten around his waist: it's only now that he notices the other one there, Lemo.

"…"

"… S… S-saiyan…?"

"… I… am Broly."

"'Broly'…? You… you got your memory back…?"

"… Yes."

Cheelai frowns and sniffs. He… he sounds different. Not on the surface, but his manner of speaking is twisted, from the simple-sounding savage she found here.

"S-Bro—"

"Leave."

She gasps. Lemo cringes, flinching away from the scene as Broly's eyes harden. "I… I know who I am, Cheelai. I am… not someone you should associate with. LEAVE."

"NO!"

"Cheelai. Do you have any idea what I've done?! What I am?! You… YOU…!"

"I what?! What about me?!"

"… I don't want to hurt you. Get out of here."

"NO! NO NO _NO_! I! Don't! Want! To! You are my only friend! I don't care what you've done, or what you might ever do! I ain't _fucking_ leaving you alone here!"

Ah. Broly's heart appears to have skipped a beat.

…

**BROLY has learned Love! But he already knows four moves…! **

…!

**BROLY forgot Vengeance…! **

**Three days after the Battle with Broly: Freezer's Ship**

"S-sure enough, mi'lord," Kikono mumbles, "it appears that the Justiciars and the Galactic Patrol have made contact and are working in unison to oppose us… in other news, it seems that both the traitors are with, er, Broly."

Freezer growls, clenching his tail like a fist. What had happened… did not go according to plan at all. He gazes out of the window of his ship as the planet beneath him is torn apart by his military's attack. "Then let us leave them alone for the time being. I… will allow them to domesticate the brute and bring him under control. Once he can release that power without losing his senses… perhaps a deal of some sort could be brokered. And… I shall come back to deliver punishment to those two traitors…!"

"D-do you think that will work, Lord Freezer?"

"I certainly hope that it does for _all_ of our sakes. That Broly… is a monster the likes of which I've never seen. Without something to keep a leash on him… I do not think this universe will survive for long."

Kikono gulps, as he turns back to his own monitor. If this Broly fellow is truly able to terrify Lord Freezer, he doesn't even want to think about it…!

"By the way, milord... have you gotten taller?"

**Planet Vampa**

"You're kidding, aren't you?! This is what you've been surviving on…? _Bleh_! It's sour, but I guess it's better than starving to death… you tried it yet?"

"Heeeell no! Count me out, I ain't putting no bug juice in _my_ mouth!"

"You won't be saying that for loooong…"

The Legendary Super Saiyan… smiles. It's been so long, it feels like he'd almost forgotten how. His life's just been one shitty situation after another, hasn't it?

King Vegeta…

Paragus's experimentation and mind manipulation…

The butchering of the Southern Quadrant…

The fiascos on New Vegeta and Earth… and his long exile to this planet.

… He'd almost forgotten the meaning of the word _friend_. But as he looks at the two aliens bickering in front of him, he genuinely smiles. This… this is nice. Maybe… maybe Kakarotto isn't worth it, you know? He's always been very dangerous to fight… he's never gone down easy. Or at all, actually. After all, if he died chasing a mere representation of his shitty childhood… who would protect Cheelai, and Lemo…?

"Huh? Broly, what is it…?"

"… Nothing."

"ACK! Broly, Broly!"

"… I am sorry, Cheelai."

She wheezes before grinning, giving the saiyan a light punch on the arm. "Hey, it's fine man! Just be a bit more gentle next time: nothing's wrong with a little hug!"

"… Somebody else just got here."

"Hawuh?!"

Broly tenses up, clenching his fists as a silhouette appears in the mouth of the cave. Cheelai backs up a step, while Lemo curses and draws his gun to point.

The silhouette speaks.

"… Broly."

"… Kakarotto."

Cheelai gasps under her breath, glaring at the newly arrived saiyan. "Y-you! You're the saiyan he fought on Earth – you know each other?!"

Lemo tosses in his own two cents ("Yeah! W-what're you doing on Vampa?!").

"Huh…? Oh! You're the guys who… who did all the stuff!" He thinks, turning to the snarling Legendary Saiyan. "So, these are the friends you made…?"

"Don't patronize me, Kakarotto. You… you bastard. Finish me off, then."

"Geez, no need to assume the worst! I mean – OW!" he screams, rubbing a new sore on his forehead. Broly blinks, looking back. Lemo just shot Goku with his raygun! "Come on guys, I'm not here to fight, I swear! I mean, maybe if it was Vegeta…"

Cheelai screams at him: "Then start TALKING!" He scratches his head nervously.

"Er… can I talk to you in private, Broly?"

"What?! No! Get out of here: I'm not gonna let you trick him!" Her ranting is, however, cut short by the sound of a limping step and the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and looks up at the beaten saiyan, staring her in the eyes.

"Cheelai. It's fine. I'll handle this."

She and Lemo look at each other, before nodding: she sniffs.

"Be careful, okay?"

"… Okay."

…

"Ah, geez, this is the place you spent the last few years? No wonder you're so grumpy…!"

Broly grunts, limping after Kakarotto. He… doesn't know what to say, now that he's out here. Cheelai and Lemo are waiting for him back at the cave, but… Kakarotto has been such a central figure in his life, for so long.

"Huh…? You okay, Broly? You haven't been this quiet since… since your dad had that thing on your head."

"… Why are you doing this…? You of all people know what I've done. … You know that as soon as I recover, I'll be gunning for you. For the universe, after."

"Heh," he snorts, grinning. "Well Broly… you remember how back on Earth, I said that I didn't think you were that bad of a person? On the inside?"

"… What of it, you naive buffoon."

Goku just points, back to the cave they came from. Broly's eyes widen after a second: does he think… that those two have made him soft?! He quickly raises a finger.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kakarotto. I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot. They… they are just tools?"

"Eheheh! Remember when Gogeta said I was empathic, man?" Broly quietly blushes as he realizes that Goku just absolutely shredded his half-hearted fib without a second thought. "Don't worry man, you know me! I'll try to keep Vegeta and Freezer off your back as you get… acclimated. Just don't cause any more trouble, okay? If you're good I might even spar with you, teach you a few tricks…?"

"Hmph." Broly crosses his arms, glaring. "I will defeat you, Kakarotto. Don't you ever forget it."

His old enemy just laughs before flickering out of existence ("See ya!"). Broly looks up, into the stars: a distant dot, the new center of the universe.

"Kakarotto…"

Hmph! Who does the guy think he is?! He can have all the Earth and shit he wants. Broly is still strongest! Broly is the biggest, baddest guy in the galaxy! Broly… doesn't want anything in life. Other than… being with his friends.

With a sigh and a wry smile, the Legendary Super Saiyan turns tail and walks back towards his abode. He looks up at the sky, swearing to god that he could hear that insufferably forgiving idiot's chuckle.

"Mph. I suppose… We'll see you around.


End file.
